


Broken Fragments

by Illumini



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: After Weirdmageddon, BillDip, Human Bill Cipher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 66,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illumini/pseuds/Illumini
Summary: Several tragic incidents lead Dipper to return to Gravity Falls after he travelled the world for some years, unveiling new mysteries and writing additional diaries. Dipper's only hope is to find the statue of his arch enemy Bill Cipher and to make a deal with him in order to fix his life.***If you would prefer to read the story in Russian, please head over to the translation from _Hersin_:  https://ficbook.net/readfic/7796980





	1. Hunting in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first fanfiction that I am actually going to publish. I am quite obsessed with the GF topic right now, although I am years too late for the whole fandom.  
> Comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thanks a lot and have fun!

‘Next stop Gravity Falls,‘ announced the bus driver lazily into his microphone. For Dipper, who was sitting in the last row of the else vacant bus, this wasn't really necessary, since he knew perfectly well where he was going. Still Dipper acknowledged the words by nodding from his seat to confirm to the driver, that he was not staying in the empty bus by accident.  
The driver continued the trip and turned his focus back onto the road which gave Dipper the chance to also return back to his own thoughts while blankly staring out of the window.  
'How long has it been?' he wondered.  
Last time he visited Gravity Falls was when Soos and Melody had their third child.  
'Ah...,' he remembered and quickly pushed the memory aside. He did not want to think about those happy times now.  
'So,' he concluded to distract himself, 'then Sasa must be 5 by now, Mimi 7 and the oldest Stan Junior was 10.'  
'Time really does fly by, huh?'  
When Dipper spotted the old road sign announcing the border of Gravity Falls, he clenched his fists and although he was partly happy to be back, he was also terrified to return. Dipper tried to slow down his racing heart and calmly breathed in and out.  
'Better...just stay cool Dipper you can do this. There is no other way,' he spoke under his breath and continued to focus on the world outside.  
Gravity Falls hadn't changed at all. This was no town that was easily affected by economic progress or politics. It was like time stood still and neither people nor buildings had changed, Dipper realized every time he had returned.  
When he had first visited his Grunkle Stan in the Mystery Shack he had only been twelve years old and now he was an adult age 26.  
While Dipper had changed a lot over time, the Mystery Shack was some kind of safe haven, where he could be sure, that he would always find it exactly the way he had left it.  
The tiniest smile tucked at his lips, when he thought about the Shack and all the great adventures he and Mabel had encountered.  
'Mabel...'  
Dippers hand rose to his heart and he felt like suffocating. Luckily it was this moment, when the driver brought the bus to a halt and announced the final destination.  
Slowly Dipper stood up and he swung his heavy backpack over his shoulder. He nodded to the driver when he got out and the bus door quickly closed behind and the bus took off again.  
It was a beautiful summer evening and the air was humid and warm. Dipper took a deep breath. The air in Gravity Falls smelled different than anywhere else he had ever been and through the last years, Dipper had been all over the world.  
Before he continued his walk to the Shack he straightened his back and he pulled at his sleeve a little, so that the tattoo on his right underarm was showing.  
The Cipher Wheel.  
For a brief moment he studied it and he took his time to linger on each of the symbols to acknowledge them, but the longest his eyes rested on the shooting star.  
He pulled the sleeve down again and with a determined look in his eyes he made his way to the Mystery Shack right at the border to the woods.

When Dipper came close to the Shack it took only seconds before he heard a girl shouting at the top of her voice.  
'It's DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPIIIIIIIII!!!'  
Then the door flew open and three kids came running in his direction, followed by a much slower Soos and after him came his wife Melody.

The handyman was still in charge of the Mystery Shack. Stanford and Stanley had decided that after they travelled the world, they would rather not return to it, since they both had bad memories attached to it. So it was Soos and his family who kept the business successfully running. But they were only taking care of the shop, because they preferred to live in the old house of Soos's grandmother, who had already passed away some years ago.  
The living quarters in the back of the Shack where most of the time empty and would only be used when the twins announced their visit.

Although it was already past the operating hours of the Shack, Soos and his family had waited to welcome their old friend.  
Quickly Dipper was surrounded by the three kids and they hugged him tightly, which he affectionately returned. Soos's kids were the loveliest kids Dipper had ever met. They were clever and adventurous, while at the same time very polite and helpful. They never played pranks on anyone, which Dipper found a little disappointing, but it made sense, thinking of how their parents acted.  
When Soos finally caught up with his kids to greet Dipper he was already helplessly wiping tears from his eyes.  
'Hey dude,' he hiccuped and he managed to crack a little smile.  
Dipper instantly felt his own eyes fill with tears, but he quickly blinked the liquid away and hugged his old friend in a tight embrace.  
'I'm sorry, bro.' Soos started, but was interrupted by Dipper who pulled away and shook his head.  
'Please...,' he begged and Soos understood without words, that Dipper did not want to speak about the topic just now.  
Melody joined the two men and also greeted Dipper with a hug.  
'We already prepared the Shack for you Dipper. You will find everything just the way it was, only cleaner,' she laughed and the kids nodded enthusiastically.  
'We helped to clean the rooms!' Mimi chimed and her brothers added, 'we did not touch the wired stuff, though. Dad did not let us.'  
All three pouted and Dipper smiled at them.  
'I am sure there will be plenty of time for me, to show you one or two things in detail,' he offered them with a wink.  
The three kids cheered and began running back into the Shack.  
Dipper laughed a little delighted by the kids innocent demeanour. Soos made an inviting gesture to show Dipper into the house.  
While they were walking back inside Soos was asking, 'how are the Stans?'  
'They are doing fine. Ford is really taking good care of Stanley,' Dipper replied.  
He knew that Soos would love to hear more, but Dipper did not feel like sharing the whole story yet.  
Soos wanted to ask again, but was stopped by Melody who laid her hand on Soos's arm indicating, that now was not the time for questions. Soos nodded silently and he crammed something from his pocket.  
'Here is the key for the Shack. If you need anything else, do not hesitate to call, dude.'  
'Thank you,' Dipper nodded and took the key.  
'We filled the fridge with an assortment of things. I hope you'll like it. Just tell us, if we should bring something else,' Melody added and smiled encouragingly.  
When Dipper did not reply, Melody and her husband shared some worried looks, but before they could say something else, Dipper turned and smiled.  
'It's good to be back.'  
'Ok, we just leave you to get settled. We will open the shop tomorrow at 9. You don't need to worry. Just sleep as long as you like. It's your house after all,' Melody laughed. She collected her three children and made for the door. Soos tipped his hat and also turned to leave.  
Dipper waved at them.  
'See you tomorrow.'  
Dipper watched them through the window as they hopped into the car and drove up the street. He sighed and turned.  
When Dipper entered the house it was indeed just the way he had left it only Melody and the kids had dusted everything thoroughly and there were fresh flowers on the kitchen table.  
Dipper led the heavy backpack slide from his shoulder onto the ground. He had nearly forgotten about it. Then he sat down into one of the kitchen chairs, took of his pine tree hat and he buried his face in his hands, leaning heavily onto the table.  
For a moment, Dipper felt like the walls came crashing down onto him. He had longed to finally be alone the whole day, since he departed from his small flat on the other side of the country, but now that he was on his own, he craved for some distraction.  
Everything was better than facing his own thoughts. Again he felt tears prickle in his eyes, but since there was no one around who could judge him, this time he led them fall.  
Why did he possibly think that going back to the shack was a good idea? Why on earth did he chose to torture himself?  
He knew that he could have lived with Ford and Stan if he asked, but they were suffering, too, therefore he did not want to burden them more, with taking care of him.  
Also Ford had already a hard time with Stan.  
Although Stan's memory had returned bit by bit after they had erased it in order to get rid of a certain dream demon, after some years it got worse again, like some form of early Alzheimer's. At times it was so bad, Stan did not even know his own name.  
That was also the reason why Ford had stopped to travel with Dipper through the world in order to educate him further. After Dipper and Mabel had graduated from school, Ford had offered again to hold up to his promise and take Dipper as apprentice. Since Mabel had had different plans and was in a long term relationship, she did not mind Dipper to leave as long as he would report to her every day, if possible.  
Five years Dipper and Ford travelled through the world unveiling mystery after mystery until they had to stop, so that Ford was able to take care of Stan.  
Dipper of course understood the situation and he simply continued to travel and research on his own. There were just so much more mysteries to be discovered and by this time he was already writing diary Number Six.  
But as if his family had not suffered enough in the past, they had to receive one further blow.

Dipper jumped to his feet. He would not think about it. He would never accept it, never! He came here, because he had a plan and he would not cry like a child until he had not tried everything that he knew was possible or even impossible.  
Dipper took his backpack and he pondered which room he should use. The attic was out of question. He also did not want to sleep in Stan's room. Therefore it only left the room with the wired carpet. Luckily they had removed it ages ago, so the room was as normal as it could get. He opened the door and put the backpack onto the small couch. Then he unpacked the few things he had brought. First of all the Diary’s One to Six, then a few basic clothes, some more sketchbooks, scrolls, more books and his notebook and smartphone.  
He arranged the books and scrolls on the table and plugged the notebook in. The clothes he stuffed unceremoniously into the drawer. He returned into the kitchen and quickly checked the available food, afterwards he returned into his room with a cup of hot tea. He opened the notebook and in order to find some distraction he focused on researching a few things for the diary.  
It was way beyond midnight when Dipper finally yawned and decided that it was time to go to bed. Quickly he brushed his teeth, then he realized that after the long travel he should have taken a shower. But because he was alone and no one was there to smell him he led himself fall into bed just the way he was.  
Although he felt extremely exhausted it took him another few hours to finally fall into a restless sleep.

The next morning Dipper felt like a car had hit him several times. His head was heavy and his stomach was churning.  
When was the last time he ate?  
He could not remember, which was likely the reason why he felt so weak. Slowly he dragged himself out of bed and slurped into the kitchen.  
He could hear Soos and Melody already operating the Mystery Shack, but to Dippers relief, they never entered the living room until he would invite them to.  
In the kitchen Dipper quickly made some toast and another pot of tea. When he sat down to eat he found that he still had no appetite. He sighed and ate nevertheless. He knew he had to. He knew that he needed his strength in order to continue with his plan.  
After breakfast Dipper took a long shower which helped him to wake up further. Afterwards he packed his backpack and put on his hat. He entered the Mystery Shack and greeted Soos and Melody.  
'Good Morning. How was your first night back at home?' Soos asked with a bright smile. Dipper wanted to say something like 'Bumpy', but he settled for 'It was all right.'  
Soos nodded happily.  
'I will go into the forest. Take a walk to...well just for old times sake,' Dipper shrugged.  
'Yeah dude, take care. Although I bet there is nothing in there, that you haven't seen already,' Soos scratched his chin.  
Dipper smiled, 'yeah, I guess. Nothing impressive in there any more. See you later, don't wait for me.'  
Soos nodded and waved him good-bye, then his attention was stolen away by the next customer.

Dipper instantly felt more at ease the moment he entered the forest. He was not sure why, but it had a soothing quality. Maybe it was the quiet or the smell of the trees.  
When Dipper was sure, that he walked deep enough into the forest, so that he could not be seen any more from the Shack, he opened his backpack and took out a map.  
It was nothing special, only a map of the Gravity Falls forest, where Dipper had painstakingly drawn in each and every hidden mystery he knew of, which was a lot.  
'Soooo,' he murmured,'where do you hide, hm?'  
He studied the map for a moment and when he had made up his mind where to go, he stuffed the map back into his bag and he made his way into the chosen direction.

When Dipper returned from the forest, the sun was already setting. There was no light in the Mystery Shack and he had to unlock the door. On the one hand Dipper would have liked to chat a little with Soos, but on the other hand he wanted to avoid questions at all costs.  
After he prepared his dinner, an easy sandwich and some milk, he unfolded the map on the table and picked up a pencil.  
Skratch  
Skratch  
Skratch  
With angry strokes Dipper crossed several spots on the map.  
'Nothing to worry about,' he assured himself, 'there are still plenty of spots left for you to check.'  
Dipper chewed thoughtfully on the back of the pencil and planned his route for the next day. If he would get up more early, he should be able to visit a few more locations before sunset.  
He folded the map again and stuffed it into his bag.  
Although he knew that he was alone in the house, he did not want to let something this important lie around unwatched. Better safe than sorry.  
Dipper went to bed early and scrolled through some messages on his phone. He answered his Mum, that he had safely arrived at Gravity Falls. He felt a little bad, that he had forgotten to text her earlier, but he also did not like to use his phone at all. Not any more.  
He suddenly wished that Wendy was still here. Dipper was sure that it would be nice to talk to her in person again. It was nearly six years that they hadn't seen each other. Sometimes they wrote messages through whats-app or Facebook, but since Wendy was married and had kids of her own, she was rather busy. In the last weeks she had written him more often, but Dipper felt bad, because he made her worry so much. He did not write her, that he was back in Gravity Falls. He feared that she might see right through him and he did not want anyone else to be involved in his plan. She would also try to talk him out of it, therefore he just wrote her something short, confirming, that he was alive and as okay as he could be.  
After he had hit send, he set an alarm for the next day and tossed the device onto the nightstand and turned out the lights.  
It was 22:22 and Dipper was looking at the ceiling in the dark. Not sleepy, not at all. He hated the nights. He never understood, why humans had to sleep. From experience it was not a good thing to fall asleep. Humans were the most vulnerable in their dreams. Certain demons knew this and would not hesitate to use it against him.  
Bill  
Dipper cringed at the thought. Bill the almighty. Unconsciously he touched the tattoo on his arm.  
'You'll better be almighty,' Dipper huffed and turned under the sheets. Against his better judgement he pressed his eyes shut and hoped that at some point he would have to fall asleep.  
23:30  
00:15  
01:42  
02:03  
Dipper threw up his bedsheets and paced through the room, while ruffling his hair. If this would continue he would be a wreck after a few days. He really needed to sleep, but how, when his mind was on overdrive?  
Maybe he should get some medicine or ask Soos about it? Nah, he did not want to worry them. Hot milk?  
Frowning he went into the kitchen and threw some milk into the microwave. He waited, impatiently tapping his fingers onto the counter. Finally a beep announced that the drink was ready. While the milk was still steaming hot, Dipper put some honey into it. A flash of memory came into his mind and immediately he felt worse.  
Although the milk was still extremely hot, Dipper gulped it down and returned to bed. Under the sheets he huffed again angrily because he had burned his tongue and he hated the taste of honey, but eventually he fell asleep, until the alarm rang at 5 o'clock.  
Groaning, Dipper reached for the phone and stopped the alarm. He briefly considered to sleep in, but decided against it. If he was successful today, this whole tragedy would end.  
In the bathroom he looked into the mirror while he brushed his teeth. Saying that he looked horrible would be an understatement. He had dark shadows under his eyes and his skin looked pale. Also he needed to shave. Despite not feeling like it, he took the razor.  
There, he cracked a half-hearted smile at his image. It was still awful, but a less than before.  
Dipper stopped in the kitchen for a brief breakfast and packed his backpack again. He scribbled a note for Soos and laid it in front of the register.

'I'm out for a walk again. Don't worry. Will be back late. Dipper'

Hurriedly he went into the trees and followed the path he had planned to inspect today. He had a feeling that this would be the day and his steps were light as he travelled through the woods.  
A few hours later in the evening, Dippers steps were anything but light and he groaned at each step. Usually he had a good stamina, but he was dizzy from the lack of sleep and he got frustrated because he found absolutely nothing. Even the creatures of the forest were not willing to help and they sidestepped his question.  
Dipper grumpily sat down on a nearby tree trunk and pulled his water from the bag. He gulped the liquid down and tossed it back where it came from. Then he took the hat of and ruffled his hair, which was a habit he could not easily give up, when he felt distressed.  
He also pulled the map out and crossed another few sections out. There was still plenty left, since the forest was huge, but Dipper lacked the patience for this task. He was so fed up with the whole situation and his nagging conscience tried to talk him out of it with every passing hour.  
Since the sun was already setting, Dipper made his way back to the shack. Again, when he arrived Soos and Melody had already returned home.  
Dipper ate a small dinner and took a hot shower. He was exhausted enough to drop dead onto his bed and he was hopeful, that this night would not be as horrible as all the nights before, but when he turned the lights of, he tossed and turned, only this time he did not wait for the time to pass, but grabbed himself one of his favourite books and started reading. Time passed much faster this way, although sleep would not find him.

When Dipper felt that reading also did not help at all, he stood up. He paced again up and down and decided to go to the bathroom. On his way he passed the stairs and looked up.  
He dreaded the stairs, he dreaded what he would find, when he would follow them. Contemplating he chewed his lower lip.  
He took a deep breath and walked slowly upwards to the first floor. He walked further until he was standing in front of the door of Mabel's and his room. Standing in front of it was nearly unbearable. With trembling hands he opened the door and entered.  
A thousand emotions flooded his heart and Dipper felt like suffocating. The trembling got worse and without realizing it, he had fallen to his knees and tears were streaming down his face.  
Why did he come?  
God, he missed her so much! Dipper hugged himself and soft sobs were escaping him.  
He could not go on living like this. It was like someone hat ripped his soul apart and one part of it would never return. His life was only a half life without her. But Mabel was not coming back. Mabel was dead.  
She had died only a few weeks ago. It had happened without any forewarning. One day Dipper had happily chatted with her about his newest discovery in Romania and the next day Dipper received a call from his father telling him that Mabel had died.  
Dipper had thought it was just some kind of bad joke. Some kind of prank that Mabel sometimes used to pull on him. But his fathers voice had cracked and Dipper had heard his mother crying in the background and he remembered how suddenly the earth had stooped to spin. It was like someone had pulled the ground from his feet and Dipper stopped breathing. The phone fell from his hand and he felt nauseous and vertigo hit him at the same time. It could not be true. Mabel and him, the mystery twins, there was no way that anyone could separate them. Although they were parted by distance, their souls were always close.  
Dipper could not remember how he made it from Romania back to his family in America. The next thing he did remember was Mabel's dead body in front of him. Dipper had made rather a scene. He refused to leave her side and screamed and kicked at everyone trying to separate them until some security had grabbed him and a nurse had inserted some kind of sedative into his arm. The rest was only a blurr of days passing by and Dipper lying on his bed breathing. In and out, in and out. It had been the only way for him to not get crazy, not lose his mind. He remembered that Stan and Ford had been there. Ford had sat by his bed one whole night and he spoken to him, but Dipper did not remember anything. Breathe...in and out.  
Until one day, Dipper had found a way to fix things. He packed his backpack and announced to his parents that he would go back to Gravity Falls. His parents welcomed his decision, since they were extremely worried to lose another child and seeing that Dipper had found a motivation to get up and do something filled them with hope, that he would at some point of life, get over the awful things that happened to him.

The next day he awoke with a start. Birds were chirping outside the window and the sun was shining brightly. Apparently he had slept on the floor of the attic.  
When he stretched, everything hurt and he groaned when he got up.  
He checked the time and it was 10:12. Dipper sighed, but at the same time he did feel a little refreshed. He took the usual routine with bathroom and breakfast and went straight into the forest. Since Soos was talking to a customer and Melody was giving a Mystery Tour, Dipper only waved at them before he vanished into the trees.

After a few unsuccessful hours had passed Dipper stopped again to check his map. He stared at it for a while, hoping to find some kind of enlightenment and then it hit him. Of course! Why hadn't he thought of this sooner?  
If all the creatures in the forest avoided the topic, he needed to go, where no one else went. It was easy. Instead of going to the places he knew, he needed to avoid those, in order to get somewhere completely deserted.  
He was sure that he was right and this discovery made him giddy with exhilaration.  
His body moved of his own accord. He sprinted through the woods, avoiding all known or hidden paths and after some time, when Dipper panted with exhaustion he saw, that he finally had arrived at a point, where he had never been before. The trees had thick leafs and there was nearly no sunlight reaching the bottom. Because of this eerie darkness there were strange plants and mushrooms growing on the ground. Normally Dipper would stop to inspect them and maybe even pick up a few to research them at home, but he had no eyes for them. He was getting closer and he knew it.  
Driven by an invisible force, he started running further. Eventually he had lost all track, but he did not mind getting lost, he could worry about this later.  
Faster and faster he ran until he spotted a light through the underbrush. Dipper nearly held his breath when he reached the light and found himself standing on a large clearing a triangular clearing to be precise.  
If he wasn't panting so heavily he would have cried out with happiness. He took a few moments to take in the whole scenery and to catch his breath.  
In the middle of the clearing were a few small trees arranged in a circle like an eye that was watching the sky. And in the middle, hidden by the shadow of the trees and entwined with plants was a statue.  
Dippers eyes sparkled and slowly he approached the centre. Each step felt like a dream and the closer he got the more apprehension he felt. His left hand started to subconsciously scratch his tattoo. Until Dipper was standing directly in front of the statue in the shadow of the trees. That was when he realized, that his tattoo was not itching, it was burning. Hastily Dipper shoved back the sleeve of his Jacket and looked at his arm. There was a faint blue glow and Dipper hat to clench his teeth, he pulled the sleeve back down, ignoring the pain.  
He tore his attention away from the tattoo and finally laid his eyes on the statue in front of him.  
Bill Cipher  
The dream demon stood in his triangular shape in front of him. Dipper carefully removed a few twigs to take a better look at it.  
He was exactly like Dipper remembered: the hat, the cane and the silly bow tie. One hand was stretched out and his single eye was pleading for someone to take it.  
Anger was rising inside Dipper, the longer he looked upon the helpless statue. He hated Bill. He hated him for everything that he had done to him and his family, but Dipper hated himself even more for willingly searching for the god in order to free him.  
It was the only way.  
Dipper had to offer Bill a deal.


	2. Resurrection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by! It's chapter two and finally some Bill action. I've written a few chapters in advance already and will continue posting them, so stay tuned and I hope you like it :)

Angrily Dipper turned around and unpacked the whole content of his bag. He arranged the scrolls and opened the diaries. After he studied his instructions again, he took a bottle filled with a red sand and opened it. Slowly he drew a neat circle with the sand into the grass. Afterwards he fetched another bottle with a yellow sand. This time he drew ancient runes inside the circle. This task took Dipper the longest, since he needed to stop every now and then to make sure, that he had written the rune correctly and at the exact place where it belonged.   
Dipper worked his way through the instructions until the sun was already setting. Initially Dipper had not intended to start the ritual at night, but it was now or never.  
Dipper finished the summoning circle with a dozen candles and then he drew a final inner circle with a bluish liquid, which he also extended in one straight line up until the outer rim, working as a fuse.  
The only thing that was missing was Bill himself. Dipper went over to the statue and he tried to hoist it. It was no use, the statue was too heavy for Dipper, although he had exchanged the noodle arms years ago for some real muscles. Luckily Dipper was prepared and he took the old flash light from the bag to shrink Bill so that he could easily lift him. When the statue was no bigger than Dippers hand, for a second he considered crushing it, but against his better judgement he took the tiny figurine and placed at the centre of his circle. Afterwards he turned the crystal to magnify Bill to his original hight.  
The only thing Dipper needed to do was to chant the incantation. Nervously Dipper took of his hat and ran a hand through his hair. He was sweating and contemplating if he should really continue. He checked again the additional binding marks, that would ensure that Bill would not be able to leave the circle, unless he would agree to Dippers terms.   
The marks were spot on. Dipper took a few deep breaths to steady his nerves, then he took a scroll to read the ancient words. Of course, he had practised them over and over in the last few weeks, but he could not allow himself to make any mistakes. The consequences would be severe. Also he needed something to hold on to.  
Dipper said the words three times and repeated them three times spoken reverse, followed by another few words, he didn't knew the meaning for. When Dipper spoke the last of them, he was nearly shouting because of all the emotions he was feeling. All the anxiety and fear were overcoming him and he fell exhausted onto his knees when he was finished and there he lighted the liquid with a match.  
In seconds the liquid took fire and a circle made of blue flames was casting eerie shadows on the Bill statue.  
The flames burned higher and higher. Dipper watched breathlessly as they grew up into the sky. His body was shaking and he was holding his breath, until suddenly the flames died out.  
Nothing had happened.   
It took Dipper a few seconds, before he realized that all his work had been in vain. He was sitting on the clearing surrounded by the now dark night sky and Dipper was staring blankly at the unblinking eye of the stone Bill Cipher.  
Hot tears were welling up in his eyes and Dippers vision began to swim. The feelings that were boiling up inside him, made Dipper choke and he fell over, screaming at the top of his lungs.  
'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!NO NO NO! FUCKING NOOO!'

He sobbed shamelessly with his head resting on the grass below and his arms were hugging himself in an attempt to stop his body from shattering into a million pieces.  
He had been so sure, so sure, that this was going to work and now he had nothing to hope for. Mabel was gone, forever. Dipper cried so hard, so that he at first missed it, when someone was cuffing.  
The second time, Dipper stopped dead in his crying and with a swift motion his head shot up, his eyes wide.  
'Well, Pinetree,' the floating triangle was scratching the back of his head, 'so many tears of joy, was the last thing I expected coming from you of all people. Did you miss me that much?'  
Dipper gaped, still resting on his hands, he could not believe what he was seeing, but Bill did not wait for his answer and continued.  
'Wow, feels good to be back after, what? How many years have I missed?'  
Bill floated closer to the crouching Dipper on the ground and he let his eye asses every feature from the young man.  
'Ten years perhaps?' the yellow triangle guessed.  
'13,' Dipper corrected, which to Dippers own astonishment, was the first thing he said to the demon.  
Bill made a move as if shrugging, then he turned his attention to the markings on the ground.  
'Binding marks, really? And I thought after all that has happened between us, Pinetree, we were good friends, no?'  
'As if,' Dipper scoffed and finally raised himself from the ground, so that he would look less vulnerable before the demon. The next step was very important and Dipper had to treat carefully. It was best, if he led Bill not see too much of his inner turmoil, although Dipper feared, that he had already ruined it, by crying like a baby.  
Dipper straightened his back.  
'So, Bill. I want to make a deal.'  
The triangles eye started to shine with mischief and if he had had a mouth, there would have been a wide smile plastered onto his face.  
'You do have my attention, kid.'  
'I'm no kid any more, if you haven't realized,' Dipper snapped.  
'Sure, kid,' Bill returned and he summoned his cane to lean onto.  
Dipper removed his hat again and ruffled his hair. He hated this quirk of his.  
'I want you to retrieve somebody from the dead.'  
The demon's eye grew large at this.  
'Sounds pretty desperate. Who is it?' Bill inquired.  
'Doesn't matter, can you do it?'  
'Doesn't matter?! Pinetree, I hope you know, that you want something from me and not the other way around! So if you are really interested in making a deal, you better start answering my questions or you can watch me rot as a statue another 100 years. I don't mind. At some point someone, will free me with a deal, I can wait.'   
Bill turned his back on Dipper and slowly floated back to the centre of the circle, as if intending to petrify himself on the spot.  
'Mabel...'  
Dippers voice was only a whisper. Bill turned around, he did not need to make Dipper repeat it, the look on the mans face was everything Bill needed to know. And Bill could not be happier about this. It was like stealing candy from a child. Dipper was desperate and would probably agree to all the terms that Bill would lay before him. But Bill kept his cool, not showing any hint of emotion.  
'That's not an everyday deal, you know,' the demon scratched his non-existent chin, 'this will cost me a lot of power and you know, I was a little cut short from any power supplies lately.'  
'Can you do it or not?' Dipper nearly shouted at the triangle.  
'Of course I can, but it's pricey, if you know what I mean.'  
'Yeah, I expected something like this,' Dipper took out another scroll and this was so long it lasted from Dippers hand until the edge was hitting the bottom.  
'I prepared some terms for you,' Dipper started, 'I know that I am desperate, but you are desperate, too. There are not many humans, who would know of this old summoning rite and less that can actually perform it. So chances are, if I burn my diaries the knowledge will be lost forever and you will stay a stone statue.'  
Bill was not sure, if Dipper was only bluffing. On the other hand Bill had to admit, that he was a little bit impressed, that Dipper did know of this rite and the bindings as well. Then again, he did not expect less from someone related to Stanford. He must have taught the kid everything he knew and Dipper would clearly surpass his knowledge in no time at all.  
'Terms are?' Bill asked.  
'First one: under no circumstances and with no exceptions you are to enter the mindscape, second...,' but before Dipper could read any further Bill was already complaining.  
'No mindscape??? Kid are you freaking kidding me???!! That deal is off!'   
Angrily Bill turned again, floating at the far back of the circle.  
Dipper watched him and since he knew, that Bill could not go anywhere else, nor would he turn to stone, unless Dipper released him, he just continued to read the terms.  
'Second: you have to abandon the triangle shape and you will live in a human form.'  
'Lame!' Bill remarked still his back turned.  
'Thrid: You are not allowed to kill, torture, manipulate,...' the list of things that Bill was not allowed to do to any living creature went on for several minutes. Dipper had been very thorough in order to leave no room for interpretation.  
'Who would agree to such a boring life? I would rather kill myself all over again!' The demon huffed, but continued to listen.  
The list went on and on, until finally Dipper was finished and set the list aside. A few heartbeats later, Bill turned and looked angrily at Dipper.  
'So basically I am not allowed to do anything fun? I am not THAT desperate.'  
'I knew you would say that, that's why we will now start negotiating.'  
Dipper sat down into the grass and took a pen, then a raised his eyebrows to encourage Bill to begin.  
'I want to...,' Bill began, but Dipper immediately stopped him.  
'Mindscape is off the limit, no negotiation.'  
Bill tore at his non-existent hair.  
'I need the mindscape in order to have access to my energy. Without it, I can not live. I would not be able to keep a human vessel alive for one day.'  
'I know,' Dipper replied and pointed at Bill with his pen.  
'I thought about it annnnd...I allow you access to my mind.'  
Bill wanted to interrupt him, but Dipper stopped him, holding out a hand.  
'You can enter my dreams, once a week in order to restore energy. You can go nuts in my dreams, if you can't help it, but that's it. And of course the third point: not harming me physically as well as mentally and not controlling me, does apply, too.'  
'Fine,' Bill answered courtly, intently thinking if there was a loophole for him, 'Human form is fine, too, but I want you to take care of me. I don't want to hunt for food or going to work or that stuff,' he made a gesture that indicated he did not like any of these things at all and he also did not understand the use of doing such things.  
'You want to live with me?' Dipper asked rather incredulously.  
'It's not like I have anyone else, do I?' Bill snapped.  
'Fine,' Dipper shrugged and noted it down to the terms. He had a bad feeling about this, then again, he could watch Bill's every step. Maybe this was even for the best.  
'Soo...,' Bill continued, 'I am allowed to use magic as long as I don't do anything that would violate with term number two, twelve, 21 and 40?'  
'I guess,' Dipper checked the list again, ' as long as your true identity keeps hidden, yeah, you can use magic.'  
'Good,' Bill's eye smiled.  
They debated a few more hours until the sun was slowly getting up again. Dipper was scratching parts of the contract, then rewriting them, scratching them again. Slowly the lack of sleep from the nights before were taking it's toll upon Dipper and he started to yawn. His eyes felt heavy and it was difficult for him to concentrate. Suddenly Dipper realized that Bill had stopped talking and he looked up from the paper.  
'So, that's it?' Bill asked.  
Dipper looked down onto the contract. It seemed to him rather neat. There should be no loopholes for Bill to break the contract or to interpret it differently from what Dipper had originally intended to do.  
'Yeah, that's it,' he confirmed and stood up, while rolling up his sleeves in a gesture to get things done.  
Bill's eye flashed for a second, when he spotted something of interest. He floated closer to Dipper and asked.   
'What's with the cipher wheel on your arm?'  
Dipper stared at his arm, he had forgotten about it, but he also made no move to hide it.  
'It's a reminder,' Dipper started to explain. In fact he did not want to share this information with the demon, but thinking about it, why should he hide?  
'The symbols around the circle mark people that mean something to me. Since they are all combined in one circle I have them close to me at all times.'  
'Well, that would include me, too,' Bill pointed out, 'funny to think that I mean something to you, too.'  
Dipper groaned. He knew it was a mistake adding Bill to the centre of the wheel, but somehow it did not look right without him.  
'Don't get any ideas. It's a reminder to not trust you at all costs.'  
'Seems you trust me enough to save your sisters life.'  
They held each others gaze for a while until Bill spoke up again.  
'Speaking of which, what do you expect me to do? Getting people back from the dead is a nasty business and I don't expect, that you want a Mabel-zombie, do you?'  
'Of course not!' Dipper cried out in shock. Until now he had not really thought about it. Bill realized immediately his chance and made an offer.  
'I will bring her back the way she was, before she dropped dead, only without, whatever it was that killed her?' Bill offered.  
Dipper put one hand at his chin and thought about it.   
'And you should alter everyone mind who was involved. It would look rather strange otherwise, after the funeral and everything.'  
'Your mind, too?'  
'No of course not!' Dipper protested.  
'And her's?' Bill asked.  
Dipper thought about it. This was a tricky question. He chewed at his cheek from the inside. If he was in Mabel's position, would he want to know? Probably yes.  
'No, she should know.'  
'Ok,' Bill nodded and extended a hand burning with blue flames.  
'Do we have a deal?'  
It was now or never. Dipper hesitated for a moment trying to think everything trough. Then he made up his mind, stepped inside the circle and he shook the dream demons hand.  
The blue flames from Bill's hand were spreading and finally Dipper was consumed by them. Everything went black and Dipper felt himself fall to the ground. 

When Dipper finally gained consciousness again, he had no idea for how long he was passed out. Slowly he lifted himself up from the ground. The sun was shining from above and Dipper had to lift his hand to protect his eyes from the brightness. The moment Dipper realized, that he was still on the clearing, the memory came crashing back on him. Within seconds Dipper was up on his feet and his head spun around, searching for Bill.   
Before he could however spot the demon, Dipper was distracted by a female figure lying in the summoning circle.   
'MABEL!!' Dipper screamed and ran towards the body. She was just like he last saw her. The selfmade navy blue sweater with a yellow moon on the front and her skinny jeans. He threw himself onto the ground and very carefully, in fear that Mabel might vanish at his touch, he reached out for her hand and felt for her pulse.   
'Thank god, her heart is beating,' Dipper thought and his eyes filled with tears again. He took Mabel's hand and placed it at his cheek, feeling her warmth spreading through his body.  
'Mabel,' he sobbed, 'I missed you so much.'  
'Bro bro, is that you?'   
Mabel's voice was a bit hoarse and she shifted her position to take a better look at her sibling. After she blinked a few times disbelievingly, she suddenly sat up straight.  
'OH! MY!GOD! DIPPER! Don't tell me you died, too?!!?!?' she practically screamed at him and shook him at his shoulders.  
'Mabel, stop! I have to throw up, if you keep shaking me like this!' Dipper complained. Mabel led go of him and she looked terrified.  
'No Mabel, it's not...no, I am not dead. I am alive and you are too.'  
'Huh?' Mabel looked at her twin like he was speaking a different language. Instantly Dipper felt shame wash over him and he scratched his back.  
'Look Mabel, I can explain,' Dipper's eyes were searching for something, but in the end he had to look at Mabel again, who was waiting eagerly for any kind of explanation.  
Dipper took a deep breath, he had to tell her eventually.  
'I summoned Bill Cipher and made a deal with him, to bring you back from the dead.'  
Dipper did not look at his sister while he spoke. He felt the blood rush into his face and although he was not sorry for what he had done, he still felt extremely bad about it.  
'Dipper...,' Mabel's voice was soft and Dipper had the courage to look up at her again, only to get his face slapped by his sister's hand.  
'YOU DID WHAT YOU FREAKING IDIOT!?' Mabel was screaming at the top of her lungs and she had sprang to her feet. She looked rather terrifying towering above Dipper who was still sitting on the ground, holding his cheek like an injured animal.  
'Mason Pines! I am very much disappointed! Very! Much!' Mabel shouted and crossed her arms. She was fuming with rage, but looking at the hurt expression of her brother in front of her was breaking her heart.  
Dipper looked away, he probably deserved the scolding. Thinking about if from a different perspective, he would agree, that he had lost his mind, but for him it had been so only way.  
Mabel sighed and knelt back down again.  
'Dipper, I understand why you did, what you did and probably I would have done the same, but it is wrong.'   
When Mabel laid a hand on Dipper's shoulder he finally dared to look up at her again.  
Mabel continued.  
'You see, after I died I was in some kind of Mabel-land, only much better, and there were our grandparents and even the bunny who had died, when we were six years old. It wasn't a bad place at all and I wasn't sad, because I knew, one day, we would meet again.'  
Again tears welled up in Dipper's eyes and he quickly wiped them away.   
'Mabel I'm sorry. I just...I could not live without you. I couldn’t...I was not strong enough. You are the strong one and without you I'm nothing really.'  
Mabel gave him a weak smile and hugged him.  
'It's all right. Don't feel bad.'   
Mabel patted Dipper's back until she felt that his breathing was steady again.  
'Guess we have to make the best of it. I won't drop dead unless you kill me, so there's no way to return to where I was.'  
Mabel shrugged and Dipper choked a laugh.  
'No stupid, I am the last person who would kill you.'  
Mabel smiled and stood up, taking a look at her surrounding.  
'Now, where are we exactly?'  
Dipper stood up, too and explained.  
'We are deep in the woods of Gravity Falls. This is the clearing where the Cipher statue was hidden.'  
Which brought Dipper back to the topic.  
'Anyway where is Bill?'  
Dipper and Mabel were searching the clearing, but it was empty except for the trees in the middle.  
'Maybe he is already introducing Weirdmageddon 2.0?' Mabel pondered.  
'No, he can't.'  
Dipper shortly explained the details of the contract to Mabel while they were both walking back into the forest again.  
'A human Bill Cipher?' Mabel mused.   
'That must be a sight to behold. And it was clever, too.'  
'I hope so,' Dipper shrugged.   
'But why do you need to take care of him?' Mabel asked.  
'Dunno, maybe he is lazy or he has no clue how to be human after all.'  
When Mabel and Dipper heard a 'tsk' behind them, they turned.  
'As if being a flesh bag is a challenge for me.'  
The mouths of the twins fell open in unison, when they saw Bill's human form. He was tall and lean. His hair was short and spiky. One part was black and the other part blonde. He had one eye covered by an eye-patch and the visible eye was golden. Bill was wearing the most hilarious outfit consisting of a white shirt, black pants and on top a formfitting yellow tailcoat and of course a black bow tie around his neck. He was leaning casually on a cane. The only thing Dipper realized was missing, was his black hat.  
Still Dipper had to admit, that Bill had chosen a rather handsome human form, which brought Dipper right to the question.  
'Where did you get this vessel?'  
'Pfft, Pinetree, no need to worry about this.'   
Bill flashed him a smile. His teeth were pointy and looked sharp.  
'Hey, Shooting Star, isn't it a great day to be alive, again?' Bill winked at her.  
Mabel made a gesture as if throwing up.  
'Just because my brother made a deal with you, I won't trust you. Never ever!'   
And to make her point even more clear, she crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
'Have it your way, I don't care.'  
Bill shrugged and walked over to the twins. Dipper could not tear his eyes from Bill. It was hard to believe that this was the former dorito dream demon, who could easily destroy the whole world. Also this demon was going to live with Dipper, like forever. Dipper swallowed hard. Maybe he should have spent more time thinking this through. Dipper was pulled back to reality, when Bill tipped him on the back.  
'Now Pinetree, lead the way. I don't fancy staying in the woods any longer than needed.'  
Dipper nodded absent-mindedly and he crammed in his bag for his compass.   
'This way,' Dipper announced and the three of them started walking.  
They followed the direction Dipper had indicated for a while in silence until Mabel spoke up.  
'Dipper, what about our parents, or the grunkels? Won't they be confused when I return like this? Ford would kill you, if he knew.'  
Dipper cringed, but it was Bill who answered the question.  
'Don't mind it Star. I made the proper alterations to their minds. You are just on a long vacation with your brother here in Gravity Falls.'  
'Ok...,' Mabel was not convinced, but she accepted the answer nevertheless.  
'Where did you get the fancy clothes?' Mabel continued to ask.  
'These?' Bill turned around to show off his new body some more.   
'They really do look flattering on me, don't they?' Bill smiled, 'I just summoned them. As long as they exist somewhere, I can use them.'  
'So you stole them,' Mabel corrected.  
'No dear, it's more like lending.'  
Dipper rolled his eyes. The contract did not say anything about stealing. Dipper cursed under his breath, why hadn't he thought of that, too.

After they had walked for a few hours they finally arrived at the edge of the forest and Mabel's eyes shone brightly, when she spotted the old Mystery Shack.  
'Awww it's soooo good to be back!' she chirped and started running towards the building.  
'Hey Mabel, wait!' Dipper took after her. Bill only shook his head and continued walking behind the two.  
Mabel threw the door to the shack open and when she spotted Soos she hugged him tightly with tears in her eyes.  
'Soos, I missed you so much.'  
'Hey Mabel,' Soos scratched his chin. 'Weren't you only gone for a few hours?'  
'Of course,' Mabel sniffed, 'it's only, I am happy to be back.'  
Soos patted her onto her head and smiled.  
Afterwards Mabel also hugged Melody and then she danced happily through the shop. Dipper watched from the door panting, until Bill entered the shack, too.  
'Hey dude, who's that?' Soos asked and pointed at the stranger.  
'Ehh,' Dipper stammered until Bill shoved him out of his way and extended a hand to greet the handyman.  
'My name is Bill and I am a colleague of Dipper. We met in Romania, while we were both studying wild dragons and their behaviour.'  
Dipper narrowed his eyes. How did Bill know, that Dipper had been studying dragons in Romania? Still it was a good story, so Dipper did not object.  
'Yeah,' Dipper agreed, 'we met in Romania and I invited him over to Gravity Falls to study all the anomalies here.'  
'Neat,' Soos patted Bill on the shoulder. 'Dipper's friends are my friends, too. Welcome to the Mystery Shack. My name is Soos and that is my wife Melody.'  
Bill nodded towards the women and smiled at both.  
'Nice meeting you, too.'   
Something about the whole situation felt off for Dipper and he quickly grabbed Bill's arm in order to get him away from his friends as fast as possible.  
'Well it was a long journey. Let me show you the rest of the house.'   
Dipper excused himself and shoved Bill into the living room.  
Dipper took a deep breath and looked at Bill. Bill's eyes were still on the door separating them from the shop as if he could see right through it.  
'Question mark has become old,' Bill remarked and then he turned to Dipper again.  
'So, Pinetree, were do we sleep?'  
'We?' Dipper echoed and continued.  
'There is no need for us to share a room, we have plenty of space. Actually you can have your own room.'  
Dipper already made his way to the room he wanted to offer to Bill, but the demon stopped him, when he took Dippers arm and whirled him around, so that Dipper was facing him again.  
'No,' Bill breathed, 'I have to share a bed with you.'  
Dipper did not expect anything like this and he could not help but start to blush. Dipper wanted to yank his hand free from Bill, but he held him tight.  
'In order to get access to your mind I need to have physical contact. Otherwise I won't be able to. Therefore we need to share a bed.'  
When Bill was finished explaining he led go of Dipper's hand. Dipper was not sure if he should laugh or cry. Of course it made sense, what Bill said, but sharing a bed with Bill was disastrous in his own account.  
'Look Bill, I understand that all right. But isn't it enough if we share a bed once a week? We already agreed that you can only enter once.'  
Dipper pleaded.  
Bill tapped on his mouth with a finger and thought about it.   
'How about no?' Bill smiled evilly.  
Dipper rolled his eyes and shook his head. He was not in the mood to argue with Bill now. The only thing Dipper really needed to do right now, was to take a hot shower and to fall into his bed afterwards. He didn't even care if Bill would be sleeping there, too, he was just so tired.  
'Ok follow me,' Dipper said lazily and turned into the direction of his own room.  
He opened the door and let Bill enter. Bill looked around, he was touching the scrolls and the diaries on the table, then he inspected the laptop.  
'Interesting,' Bill laughed and then without further ado he threw himself onto Dipper's bed.  
'Hm, that's soft.'  
Bill moved around in the sheets and finally started to hop on it. Dipper felt extremely irritated that the mighty dream demon would act so childish.  
'Ok,...' Dipper started.   
'Should I give you the full tour now, or are you happy invading my bed for now? Otherwise I would like to take a shower.'  
Bill was too distracted by the bed and the fluffy pillows that he just waved Dipper away.  
'Do whatever you must,' Bill winked at him.  
Dipper rolled his eyes again and he took some fresh clothes from the drawer, then he left the room to check upon Mabel before he would enter the bathroom.  
Mabel had just seen Soos and Melody off and now she wanted to cook something. Dipper nodded and told her, that she could find him in the bathroom and that Bill was in his room, for now.


	3. Unknown Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for part 3! It was a little bumpy to write, but I needed it in order to get where I want the story to be. So I hope you don't mind it too much. Please enjoy reading and share your thoughts with me :)

The moment the hot water started to run over Dipper's body he finally felt relaxed for the first time in weeks. Everything would become better from now on. Mabel was back with him and she did not hate him for the things he had done. Bill seemed a little less intimidating now that he was human and acted like a child visiting Disneyland for the first time.  
But maybe it was only an act to make Dipper think, that Bill was harmless. Dipper always needed to be on his guard when it came to the former triangle.   
Dipper took his time under the shower and washed all the tears and sweat from his body. When he stepped out of the bathroom wearing some fresh clothes, he felt completely reborn. Also there was a lovely smell in the air, coming from the kitchen.   
Dipper heard Mabel singing as he entered the room. She had made some Muffins and now she was preparing some Mabel juice. Dippers heart felt so light. He could watch her forever and never grew tired of it.  
'Hey Dips!' she greeted him, ' I made some muffins. Can you call Bill so that we can eat?'  
'Eh, sure.'   
Dipper turned and walked back to his room. He had totally forgotten about Bill.   
When he entered his room it was deserted. Somehow Dipper had expected this to happen and he cursed under his breath.  
Since he felt too tired to go searching, he just returned to the corridor and called out.  
'Bill, if you are hungry there is food in the kitchen. If you don't know where the kitchen is, then call me!'  
Dipper waited for a reply, but there was none. He shrugged and joined Mabel at the table.  
Mabel raised an eyebrow questioningly. Dipper just shrugged.  
'No idea.'  
Both started eating in silence. Until they finally heard someone running down the stairs at top speed and then the kitchen door flew open.  
'You dare having dinner without me?!' Bill pouted and took a seat next to Dipper, casually walking over as if nothing happened. Dipper and Mabel exchanged a worried look. Dipper swallowed his muffin and asked.  
'Where have you been and what were you doing?'  
Bill shot him a dark look.  
'It took you forever to take a shower Pinetree, therefore I gave myself a tour of the house on my own. Not that I needed it anyway. I am watching your family since forever. Ford build the whole shack in order to worship me,' he snorted.  
The twins decided not to comment on that and they grabbed the next muffin in order to fill the silence.  
'You two are really boring, you know that?' Bill chuckled and helped himself to some muffins, too.  
He chewed on it for some time contemplating.  
'Not bad Shooting Star, not bad at all,' he praised while he was still chewing.  
'Thanks...,' Mabel glared at Bill.  
When there were no muffins left, Dipper stood up.  
'Ok Mabel, this was really a long day and I think I will fall asleep any minute now, so if you don't mind I will go to bed now.'  
'Sure,' Mabel nodded and she also stood up and hugged her brother tightly. He smiled at her and made for the door, when Bill also stood up.   
Mabel narrowed her eyes on him, but let him trot after her brother out of the kitchen.

Bill followed Dipper back into his room and Dipper wanted nothing more than to fall into his bed. Unfortunately Dipper still needed to change into something more comfortable...in front of Bill. While Dipper was still considering his options, he suddenly saw some movement out of the corner of his eye. Dipper immediately forgot everything he was thinking up until now.  
'What are you doing?!'   
Dipper nearly screamed at the demon. Bill looked around, while he was unbuttoning his shirt.   
'I undress myself? From what I know, humans don't sleep in this,' he pointed at his clothes.  
'Yeah,' Dipper huffed and turned to his wardrobe, rummaging inside it until he found an old t-shirt that he could offer Bill.  
'Here, you can wear this for the night,' he held the shirt out for Bill.   
'Thank you, but I rather like to sleep naked,' Bill grinned.  
Dipper's expression turned from annoyed to incredulous.  
'You're kidding?'   
'Do I look like it?'   
Bill shrugged and removed the shirt, starting to open the zipper of his trousers. Dipper turned as fast as he could. His face felt hot and he was sure, he was blushing furiously.   
He ruffled his hair in frustration. He knew that Bill only did this to annoy the hell out of Dipper as some kind of slow torture. There was not much more Bill could do to take revenge on him, since the contract between them limited his actions severely.   
'Fine, whatever,' Dipper walked to the other end of the bed and took at least his own trousers and socks off. The shirt stayed on and Dipper hid himself under the cover of the bed with his back facing Bill and angrily glaring at the wall. Dipper felt the shift of the mattress when Bill also joined him in his bed. Dipper shifted again to the furthest he could get away from Bill before falling out of bed.   
Before Dipper turned the light out he spoke to Bill again.  
'Please Bill, it would be really nice of you, if you could not invade my dreams this night. I need some rest after everything. So, please.'  
'Sure kid. I was practically born today and I feel full of energy. I don't need the access to your mind just now.'  
Dipper sighed with relief and clicked the switch off. Although Dipper's eyes felt heavy and his whole body was screaming for sleep, Dipper could not relax. He listened to Bill breathing and he heard him turn several times. Maybe Bill also had a hard time falling asleep? Maybe he did not even know how to sleep, Dipper wondered.  
Before Dipper could further think about it, he felt a finger softly tipping his back.  
'Hey, hey Dipper,' Bill whispered.  
'What?' Dipper snapped.  
'Are you still awake?'  
If Dipper hadn't been so tired he would have thrown a pillow at Bill, but now he was too fatigue to be annoyed any more.  
'Obviously,' he replied.  
'Ok then...I just wanted to say good night.'  
Dipper was perplexed for a second. He expected a lot from Bill, but not such a human-like gesture. Dipper turned to face Bill. He could hardly make his face out in the dark, but he could see that Bill was looking at him, too.  
'Good night Bill,' Dipper smiled at him and somehow Dipper felt much better afterwards. All the tension was leaving his body and he drifted into a deep sleep.  
As soon as Bill realized that Dipper had fallen asleep his smile widened. He did promise to only recharge once a week in Dipper's mind, but that did not mean he could not take a peek into Dippers head now and then. Dipper would never come to know about it. Without Bill secretly invading Dipper's mind Bill's nights would otherwise be quite boring, since as a dream demon he was not able to dream by himself. He needed someone’s mindscape to fully enjoy the art of dream-weaving.  
Bill placed his arm around Dippers waist and closed his eyes, too.  
Within seconds Bill awoke in the midst of Dipper's dream. He leaned back and just enjoyed the show with a content grin.

The next morning Dipper awoke slowly and he felt well rested. Last time he had slept this deep was before Mabel had died. The thought made Dipper anxious and he immediately reminded himself, that everything was well now. Mabel was up and alive. It had not just been a dream, or had it?  
The thought made Dipper sick and he opened his eyes with a start. When he tried to move however, something was holding him back.  
Dipper lifted the blanket to check what was holding him down and he saw one muscular arm draped around his torso. The memory of last night came crashing down on him and he wanted to die on the spot. Carefully he tried to lift Bill's arm without waking him, but when Dipper tried to shove him away, Bill only clung harder onto him. Dipper whined, he knew that a very naked Bill Cipher was pressing onto him and Dipper just wanted to get away before Bill could comment on the whole scene. Before Dipper could do anything else, his hope of getting away was crashed when Bill spoke up.  
'Good morning Pines. Slept well?'  
Bill sounded way too happy for Dipper's taste.  
'Will you please let go of me?' Dipper grumbled.  
'Sure,' Bill lifted his arm and Dipper sprang from the bed like his life depended upon it.   
'I need to go to the bathroom,' Dipper announced and ran for the door without looking at Bill. Dipper really had no need for the grin on Bill's face.  
As Dipper entered the bathroom he locked the door and tried to steady his nerves. What the hell had he thought when he had made this deal? He must have been crazy letting Bill into his house...into his bed!  
Dipper knocked his head onto the wall in frustration. This was a nightmare. With Bill in his bed he could never lead a normal life ever again. Having a girlfriend was completely out of question from now on. Dipper sank to the floor, ruffling his hair.   
'I am so dead,' he whined.

After Dipper had successfully calmed himself, he walked up to the attic to look after Mabel. He knocked onto the door, but there was no reply. He opened the door carefully and peeked inside. Mabel was still in bed, the blanket over her head.   
Dipper walked inside to check after her. Usually she was a morning person and normally she would be making breakfast at this time of the day.   
Dipper sat down on her bed. He saw that Mabel was not sleeping anymore, because her eyes were open but somehow unfocused.  
'Hey Mabel, how are you feeling today?'   
Dipper asked and stroked a few strands out of Mabel's face.  
'Meh,' Mabel answered and she closed her eyes again.  
Dipper felt her forehead to check her temperature but it was normal.   
'Can I get you something? Should I let you rest a little more?' Dipper worried.  
'Just let me sleep for a bit,' Mabel told him and turned away from Dipper.  
'Ok,' Dipper adjusted the sheets over Mabel's shoulder.  
'Just call me, if you need something. I won't be far.'  
After Dipper left the room he had a worried expression on his face. Maybe this was some kind of after-effect from getting her back into the land of the living? Maybe she was only a little stressed after everything that had happened yesterday. Sure it was probably hard for a human being to cope with such things.  
Dipper walked down into the kitchen and he made himself some hot tea. Tea always relaxed him and it helped him to think. He added a little milk and sugar into the cup and he sat down into the kitchenchair thinking.  
He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not hear Bill entering the room.  
'Hey Pines, what's gotten into you?' Bill inquired and took a seat on the other side of the table in order to have a better look at Dipper.  
'Huh?' Dipper looked up from his teapot. To Dipper's relief Bill was again fully dressed in the same clothes he had worn yesterday.  
'Oh Bill...I don't know Mabel is acting a bit strange.'  
Bill became alert, but he did not show it.   
'Mabel is always strange, that's normal for her,' Bill remarked.  
'No, strange in the way of melancholic? I don't know, she is still in bed.'   
Dipper held tight onto his cup as if this was his only support, Bill realized.  
Before Bill could say something more, suddenly Mabel came into the kitchen, too. She looked rather terrible. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair was a mess. Dipper instantly sprang to his feet.  
'Hey Mabel, do you want breakfast?'   
'Hmm...,' Mabel answered half-heartedly and let herself fall into a chair. She let her head rest in her hands and when Dipper handed her some cornflakes with rainbow sprinkles she did not touch it.  
The silence in the room felt heavy on Dipper. Suddenly Mabel spoke up.  
'Dipper, I think I shouldn't be here. I feel....kind of disconnected. Like, I don't belong here anymore.'  
'What?' Dipper shouted and looked at Mabel confused.  
'Of course you belong here! I am sure this is only some after-effect from the resurrection. Just give it some time, will you?'  
Dipper took one of his sisters hands into his, but she did not look back at him.   
'Hmm...,' she made again and stood up to leave.  
Dipper watched her in disbelief. Where had his cheerful sister from yesterday disappeared to?   
Dipper wanted to go after Mabel, but Bill held him back. Dipper had again completely forgotten that the demon was there, too.  
'Give her some space,' Bill stated. Dipper was torn between running after Mabel and doing what Bill suggested. He decided for the latter and returned to his chair.  
'Hey Pinetree, will you get me some breakfast now?' Bill commanded.  
Dipper glared at him, but obliged. He prepared some toast and tea for Bill. Dipper did not bother to ask for the demon's preferences. He reckoned he did not have any.  
Bill ate the food provided for him and he took his time tasting each bite and especially the tea was very much to Bill's liking.  
'So this is the taste of black tea,' he mused, 'never came across this before.'  
'Before?' Dipper was brought back from his pondering about Mabel and looked at Bill questioningly.  
'What do you mean with before? Isn't this your first time as a human, besides the one time running havoc with my body?'  
'Of course I had vessels before. Mostly only for a day or two, since I got kicked out the moment they loose consciousness, but sometimes I stayed for a longer period of time. Just like I am doing it now.'  
'So you do know how to be a human being?' Dipper inquired.  
'Sure kid, like I said before, flesh bags are really no miracle. But I prefer my other form. Humans are so vulnerable and sometimes emotions can be a real pain in the ass,' Bill complained.  
'You have emotions?' Dipper raised an eyebrow. Somehow he felt stupid asking this, then again, Bill was only partly human, inside he was still the dream demon with infinite power.  
Bill shot him a look.  
'I can keep this body alive with magic, I could even survive without food, feeding it with magic, but I am also bound to all the other disadvantages of a human form. I could get hurt or ill, although I can easily heal it as long as I don't get kicked out beforehand. Because I am an almighty creature I can usually manoeuvre my way around emotions, since I can logically analyse each and everyone of them, but humans sadly tend to act completely without logic.'  
'Like falling in love?' Dipper pondered without thinking.  
Bill made a face.  
'No, love is no. Attraction is very logic, a human needs to mate, so you chose the best option that will push evolution even further.'  
'Sounds like you've never been in love,' Dipper laughed and Bill looked at him shaking his head in disbelief.  
'Why should I? It's counterproductive.'   
Dipper could hardly believe that he was having this conversation with Bill Cipher of all people. Dipper made a mental note, that Bill's human form could feel emotions. Maybe this would come in handy at some point in the future.  
'Well what about taking a shower or going to the toilet?' Dipper wondered, since he had seen Bill not once entering the bathroom.  
'Pinetree really?' Bill scoffed, 'I am almighty, I am above such things.'   
'Good for you,' Dipper congratulated him, 'but I am not. So if you would excuse me.'  
'Sure, I'll go and have a look at your new diary.'   
'Help yourself,' Dipper shrugged and went into his room to get some new clothes. He stopped again at the bottom of the stairs and listened for Mabel. He couldn't hear anything and he reckoned that she might be sleeping again. At least he hoped so.  
When Dipper locked himself into the bathroom again, Bill was leaving the kitchen and the demon went straight up to the attic. He opened the door and checked upon Mabel. She was lying in her bed with her back facing the door. She looked terribly and the demon smiled contently. Everything was playing into his hands perfectly.

Afterwards Bill went back into Dipper's room and he settled back onto the bed with one of the new Diaries in his hand that Dipper had written.  
Half an hour later, Dipper joined Bill in the room. Bill looked up from the book.  
'You've come around quite a lot. I think your knowledge surpasses Ford's by far.'  
Dipper only shrugged.   
'At first we were travelling together, but then Stan's memory got worse and Ford is now taking care of him.'  
Dipper felt a sting in his heart, when he realized who's fault it was that Stan and Ford were having such a bad time. Bill immediately felt the angry look from Dipper, but he chose to ignore it.  
In order to kill the awkward silence between them, Dipper opened the wardrobe and took a blue sweater out. He put it on and hesitate what to do next.  
'Maybe I should look after Mabel,' Dipper said to no one in particular and made for the door again. Bill watched him leave and returned his attention back to the diary.

Once Dipper was back in the attic he was relieved to find that Mabel was not in bed any more. She sat on the floor surrounded by paper.  
'Hey Mabel, do you feel better?' Dipper inquired and came closer to have a look at what Mabel was doing. He knelt down and grabbed one of the papers. When he took a closer look at it, he nearly toppled over. Mabel had smudged all the papers with black and red paint. Some of them were only droplets of paint and on the one in Dippers hand she had written:  
Death, Death, Death  
As Dipper took a closer look at Mabel she was still writing furiously, nearly stabbing the paper with her pens. She had not even realized Dippers presence.  
A chill ran down Dipper's spine. This was bad, really bad. Dipper sprung up and he sprinted down the stairs back into his room, where Bill was looking up from his book with a raised eyebrow.  
'What is it Pinetree?' he asked.  
'Mabel, she is...I don't know. I am really worried for her. Can you have a look at her, maybe you can help,' Dipper begged.  
Bill took a deep breath and put the diary aside. He stepped before Dipper.  
'I am not doing this for free.'  
'Yeah, whatever, hurry!' Dipper urged and shoved him through the door.  
When both men entered the room Mabel was lying on the floor surrounded by more paper with a vacant expression on her face.  
Bill knelt down and also investigated the writings, then he stood up again holding his face in his hand.  
'Yep, this is indeed bad,' he agreed with Dipper.  
'What is it? Why?' Dipper was struggling for words.  
'A side-effect I guess. Seems that she does not take it well being alive again. Her soul knows, that she does not belong here.' Bill said while he looked at Mabel's pale face with glassy eyes.  
Dipper also did not take this message very well. Before he could say anything else however, Mabel stood up and suddenly there was a knife in her hand.   
'Go away!!!' she yelled.  
'I don't belong here! I don't...' Mabel sobbed and when Dipper tried to get closer in order to remove the knife from her hand as fast as possible, she held the knife close to her throat.   
'Don't come here, I am going to kill myself. No joking!!'  
Dipper was trembling all over. This was even worse than Mabel's funeral weeks ago. He turned to Bill and grabbed him by his shirt, shaking him hard.  
'Help me! I can't lose her again! I can't!' Dipper was screaming at the demon in despair.  
'Please,' Dipper whispered, 'I just want her by my side and I want her to be happy. Please hurry,'  
Dipper added and looked at Mabel who was still holding the knife much too close to her throat.   
Bill tapped his finger on his lips, pretending to be thinking of something.  
'Then it would be best to erase her memory. She should not be burdened with the knowledge of her death.'  
'Ok,' Dipper sighed and he had to tear his eyes away from Mabel when he realized that Bill was holding out his hand to him. Blue flames were already starting to glow in Bill's hand.  
'Do we have a deal then?' Bill smiled.  
Dipper swallowed hard. 'What's the price?' he inquired quickly.  
'Nothing special. I want you to be my apprentice.'  
'Huh?' Dipper was not sure if he had heard correctly.   
'Your apprentice?' he repeated.  
'Yes, I know things and I am open to share it with you, since you seem kind of worthy enough. I can even teach you some magic.'  
This deal seemed a little too good to be true. Like a kidnapper, offering a child candy in order to get the child's trust. Dipper looked back at Mabel and he already knew what he had to do and he had to do it quickly.   
With Bill forever by his side Dipper's life was already pretty much fucked up, so why not fuck it up a little more. As long as he could save Mabel he was willing to give everything to Bill.  
Dipper shook the demon's hand and again the flames swirled around him, only this time he did not pass out.  
When Bill let go of Dipper's hand, the flames had vanished.   
'Pleasure to do business with you,' Bill grinned and the same moment Mabel fell to the ground with a thud.  
'Mabel!' Dipper screamed and let go of Bill's hand in order to look after his sibling.  
'Don't worry,' Bill stated, 'I made her fall asleep, so that you have time to clear up this mess.'  
Bill waved at the papers and the knife on the ground.  
'Right.'  
Dipper wasn't really paying much attention to Bill's words. The only thing that was important for him was Mabel steadily breathing in his arms.  
'Dipper!' Bill barked, which finally made the young man snap back to reality.  
Slowly Dipper led go of his sisters body and he started to collect the knife and the waste paper from the ground. When Dipper was standing up from the ground again, he could hardly hold all the notes in his arm.  
Bill offered to help.  
'Let me burn them for you.'  
Without an answer from Dipper, the demon snapped his fingers and the paper-sheets were engulfed by blue flames. With a start Dipper let go of them, in fear of getting burned himself. To his surprise the paper was burned within seconds, not touching any of his skin.  
'Thanks,' Dipper mumbled.  
'No problem, kid.'  
Dipper was unsure what to do next, but before he could decide, Bill took his arm, leading him out of the room. When Dipper turned his head to glance back at his sister, Bill huffed.  
'She will be fine, we need to talk.'

Bill brought Dipper back to the kitchen and made him sit in a chair. The demon leant against the counter facing Dipper.  
'What do you want to talk about? I am quite a mess,' Dipper confessed and looked at his still shaking hands resting in his lap.  
Bill stared at him for some time, assessing the turmoil in which Dipper was in.  
'You are my apprentice now, hence there are some rules for you.'  
'Figured that much,' Dipper huffed and Bill smiled.  
'For starters, I don't like your attitude, kid.'  
'And I don't like you,' Dipper spat, but the moment he spoke the words he regretted them. Dipper jumped from the chair and he wanted to make amends as fast as possible. The look on the demons face had become cold, but he was still smiling nevertheless.  
'Bill, I'm sorry,' Dipper started, 'I didn't mean that. I'm a mess, I told you. I'm sorry.'  
Dipper was standing in front of the demon and he felt very small and very stupid on top. Although he would never admit it out loud, he really had to thank Bill for a lot of things recently.   
Bill only shrugged.   
'I couldn't care less.'  
This somehow stung in Dippers heart and he looked at the former triangle searching for words.   
Before Dipper could reply however, there was a sound from above. Dipper looked up to the ceiling and listened. Someone was coming down the stairs.  
When the kitchen-door opened, both men were turning to the female standing inside the frame.  
'I am staaaaaaaaaaaaarving, ugh, I feel like I didn't eat for hours. How could that be? I am always eating, like 24 hours. Maybe there is a black hole in my body? Dipper can you check, is this possible?'  
Dipper raised both eyebrows. His sister seemed much healthier now and from what Dipper could tell, she seemed pretty much back to normal again. Dipper had to hold back the urge to hug her senseless and he tried his best to act casually, as if nothing had ever happened.  
'I actually heard of someone with a black whole in his stomach in China.'  
Dipper scratched his chin.  
'And I know for sure that some pancakes with rainbow sprinkles were fixing the problem.'  
Mabel's eyes lighted up.  
'Bro bro, that sounds awesome!!! Will you make your signature pancakes for us?'  
'Sure,' Dipper nodded and turned to get the ingredients for the food and to also hide the tears that came unbidden into his eyes. Before he started however, he took a look at Bill who was now sitting at the table, reading a newspaper, that had definitely not been there a minute ago. 

Dipper prepared pancakes for everyone, which was a welcome distraction for him in order to recover from the recent events. Together they were eating at the table. Mabel was filling the silence with all sorts of stories, until she finally addressed Bill.  
'So, how on earth did you end up with Dipper? Usually he scares all potential friends away within seconds,' she grinned.  
Bill looked up from his food, which he, to his own surprise, rather enjoyed.  
'I think scaring people away is something that we have in common.'  
Bill winked at Dipper and Mabel giggled.  
'How long will you stay in Gravity Falls?' Mabel asked.  
Dipper looked questioningly at Bill and back at Mabel. Bill replied without hesitation.  
'I am not leaving your brothers side for now. We have a common research project.'  
Dipper nearly choked on his pancake slice. Hastily he drank some water. Lucky for him, Mabel paid him no mind.  
'Uhhhhh research project!! What is it about? Vampires? Please let it be Vampires!'  
Bill laughed genuinely.  
'No Shooting Star, no vampires. It's top secret, so I am not allowed to speak about it.'  
Mabel pouted and turned to her brother.  
'Bro bro you will tell me?'  
She made some big puppy eyes and folded her hands in front of her begging Dipper to tell her the secret topic.  
'Sorry Mabel. I can't tell you either.'  
Mabel huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
'You both are boring. Inspector Mabel will find out eventually.'  
She stuck out her tongue at both men.

The rest of the evening went by as if nothing had happened and Dipper finally felt himself relax again. Mabel was acting completely like herself and Bill had also stopped pestering him. Actually Bill had not spoken a word to him, after Mabel had joined them. The demon was sitting in the kitchen, reading a book, which Dipper, again had not seen ever before in the shack. He assumed that Bill was not only lending his clothes, but other things as well.

Mabel and Dipper were watching TV, both cuddled together on the sofa. Being this close with his sister again, was bliss and for once he stopped worrying, until his sister yawned and made to stand up.  
'Whoa Dipdop, I am so tired, I think I will go to bed early. Good night and fluffy dreams.'  
She smiled at him and patted his head.  
'Good night Mabel,' Dipper replied with a warm smile.  
After Mabel had left the room Dipper was turning of the TV and also intended to go to bed early. Which was exactly the moment he remembered, that he would not go to bed alone.  
'Time to sleep Pinetree?'  
Of course Bill had waited for this moment the whole time in order to annoy Dipper the most. Dipper jumped when he realized, that the demon was standing right behind him, not leaving Dipper much space to move, if he did not want to fall onto the sofa.  
'Bill!' he cried out and turned around, which lead to Dipper standing extremely close to the blond man. Dipper realized, he was so close, he could even smell the demon, which was a thought that irritated him even more.  
Dipper pushed Bill away in order to get back some space. Bill let him.  
'I would like to go to sleep, yes. It was a very long day and of course you are free to stay up as long as you like.'  
'No, I think I am going to join you in bed.'   
Bill especially stressed the last three words, which made Dipper cringe. He remembered the last night oh too well and how Bill had his arm around him. Dipper felt his face blush unwillingly and in order to hide it he turned to go to the bathroom.

When Dipper was finished getting ready for the night (this time he was clever enough to undress and change in the bathroom, rather than in front of Bill), Bill was already lying in bed, covered by the sheets. Dipper sighed with relief, this also spared him the awkward moment of Bill taking off his clothes in front of Dipper.  
The brunet walked over to the bed and sat down. He still felt terrible for the things he had said to Bill, but somehow he could not bring himself to speaking.  
Dipper sighed and also got under the blanket, again making sure to lay as far as possible away from Bill.  
Dipper turned out the light.  
'Good night Bill,' Dipper said since it would seem wrong to him not to after everything.  
'Sweet dreams Pinetree,' Bill whispered.  
To Bill's surprise Dipper had fallen asleep right away. For some minutes Bill contemplated if he should send Dipper some extra special nightmares for his behaviour or if he should again just watch.   
Bill turned to Dipper in the dark and he propped himself on his elbow in order to have a better look at the sleeping form before him.  
Dipper was no kid any more, even Bill had to admit. The boy he had known 13 years ago had grown a lot and become not even an extremely clever opponent but also rather handsome. Bill particularly liked that Dipper chose to have a cipher wheel on his arm.   
It made Bill giddy thinking about how smoothly everything had worked out for him so far. He hadn't even started and Dipper's misery was playing right into his hands. This was even better than Weirdmageddon.  
Softly Bill removed some stray hairs from Dippers forehead and he admired the birthmark for some time, smiling contently.  
Again he decided against tormenting Dipper in his sleep at least not with a nightmare. Lazily he swung his arm around Dipper's waist, perfectly knowing how much Dipper would hate it.


	4. Playing with fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Time for a new chapter!  
> I'm writing chapter 7 right now, so I still have a few back-up chapters left to upload.   
> This project is getting bigger than I planned . It's also the longest story I have ever written, lol.   
> And I already promise you, that this won't end up unfinished.   
> I have a few traumata from unfinished fanfictions....like a bad relationship. You know it's not good for you, but still you'll start to read and love it :'(. Yeah...so I don't want that to happen to anyone.   
> I hope you still like it, please leave some feedback :)

The next morning Dipper woke up early. When he opened his eyes he blinked a few times in order to adjust to the sun that was shining through his window. By the time his eyes could focus again Dipper realized with a start that he had obviously turned in his sleep and now he was looking directly into Bill Ciphers sleeping face. His first instinct was to back away, but he did not want to wake Bill. Somehow he looked rather cute while sleeping. Dipper took his time to study Bill's features for the first time in detail. Bill's duo-coloured hair looked soft and his bangs were partly hanging in Bills face. Dipper felt a strong urge to reach out in order to sweep them away and to feel the texture, but he could stop himself at the last moment. It was curious, that Bill was still wearing his eye-patch though. Dipper wondered if maybe there was only one eye or if there was only a hole or nothing. Maybe he should simply ask him about it at breakfast.   
'Bill was beautiful,' was suddenly a thought that passed Dipper's mind and involuntarily Dipper started blushing. Which was exactly the moment that Bill chose to wake up. Suddenly the golden eye was fixed on Dipper and a wide grin stretched over his face.  
'Had some sweet dreams Pinetree?' Bill asked with a husky voice.  
Dipper sprang from the bed like a cat, but unfortunately he got tangled in the sheets and fell to the floor rather unceremoniously. Bill laughed tears at the sight.   
'Hilarious as ever, kid.'   
Bill choked on his laughter, while Dipper was glaring at him from the floor.  
Bill had to wipe the tears from his eyes and in order to do so, he removed the eye-patch. Dipper's eyes became wide. It was as if Bill had read his mind, which was a thought that was on the one hand rather terrifying. Still Dipper could not look away. Bill turned his face to Dipper and smiled. His other eye was completely normal, only the iris was blue instead of golden. It made him look even more beautiful, Dipper had to admit to himself. The young man finally broke eye contact with Bill and started to untangle himself.   
'Why do you wear an eye-patch if there is no issue with the other eye?' Dipper asked suddenly, he was curious after all.  
Bill leaned against the back of the bed, crossing his arms behind his head. Again Dipper had to avert his gaze, since there was not a lot that was covered by sheets any more.  
'It's just a habit. I am used to single vision, so I don't mind. And I look more devil may care this way,' he grinned, although Dipper was staring down at the wall at the other side of the room.  
'Ok...well I will go and make breakfast,' Dipper excused himself. However before he could leave Bill addressed him again.  
'We still need to talk about the deal.'  
Dipper had a bad feeling about this, but he only nodded and left the room.

In the kitchen he met Mabel who was drinking coffee while texting with someone over her phone. She greeted her sibling and continued writing. Now and then she giggled like a teenager, until Dipper had to ask what she was doing.  
'I'm writing with my boyfriend,' she grinned, 'content is adult stuff. You are too young for this, so keep your distance.'  
Mabel held out her arm in order to mark the space he was not allowed to enter.  
'Mabel as if I would even want to read any of this,' Dipper shook his head, but at the same time he was happy, that Mabel was acting like herself again.  
'Dipper when will you start dating again?' Mabel asked all of a sudden, which was exactly the moment Bill chose to enter the room.  
Dipper wanted to tear at his hair. How could Bill have such a timing?  
'Morning Star,' Bill smiled at Mabel and sat down at the table. He looked expectantly at Dipper. Dipper understood and filled a pot with hot tea and put it in front of Bill.  
'Thanks Pines. Will you now answer your sisters question?'   
Bill folded his hands and laid his head onto them, waiting for Dipper to speak up.  
'Hell, that's none of your business!' he screamed and turned his attention back to the toaster.  
Mabel squeaked happily.  
'Dip Dop you already found someone? I am impressed! Who is the lucky girl?'   
Mabel and Bill both started to giggle, when they saw Dipper fuming with rage.  
'You both will probably not listen, but there is no one, so stop pestering me about it and eat!'  
Dipper tossed the plate with Bill's toast on the table and fell into a chair with his arms crossed.  
Mabel was still smiling, but she gave Dipper some space and picked up her phone again in order to continue her chat.  
A few minutes later Dipper had calmed down again and asked his sister.  
'Mabel what are your plans for today?'  
She looked up from her phone.  
'Oh, I think I will go to the mall for some shopping. I feel like I haven't done this in ages.'  
How true this was, Dipper swallowed hard and nodded.  
'Ok, have fun.'  
'And what are you two up to today?' Mabel inquired suspiciously.  
Before Dipper could open his mouth Bill was already answering for him.  
'We'll go into the forest.'  
'Huh?' Mabel and Dipper replied at the same time.  
'The forest? There is nothing in there that we haven’t already seen,' Mabel said proudly.  
Dipper gave Bill a confused look, but he did not interfere, he simply played along.   
'I want to show Bill some of the mysteries in there. You know, it's the first time for him in Gravity Falls,' Dipper lied and he felt extremely bad about this.   
'Ohhh then show him the Multibear, no, the Gnomes! No,no they are lame, the UFO! Yes, show him that. It's really something,' Mabel winked at Bill.  
'Ufo sounds interesting, never seen one before.'  
Bill's lie sounded hollow even for Dipper, but it seemed that Mabel was not paying him too much attention, since her phone showed that another message had arrived. Mabel reached for it and burst out laughing.   
'Guys, I better get going, you two have fun with in the woods.'  
She waved them goodbye and headed back into her room to get ready.

Dipper fixed Bill, who was stirring the spoon in his tea innocently.   
'Mabel doesn't know anymore who you are.'  
This was more a statement than a question. Bill looked up from the teapot.  
'I thought it rather practical. How else would you explain it to her that you are Bill Ciphers pet?'  
'I am not your pet,' Dipper protested, but continued, 'don't you think she will find out eventually?'  
Bill waved a hand.  
'Nah, I was rather thorough with her mind this time.'  
Dipper sighed. It wasn't a good feeling that he had allowed Bill to temper with so many persons minds. Who knew what kind of thoughts or memories Bill had planted there. Anything was possible and it weighed heavily on Dipper's heart.  
'So!' Bill spoke up and pulled Dipper back to reality.  
'Welcome to day one of being my apprentice. You are one of the few rather lucky beings that have access to infinite knowledge and power. You can feel flattered now, I don't offer this to anyone.'  
Bill made a grand gesture with his hands, while Dipper started to shift awkwardly on the chair.  
'I am not the first one?' Dipper asked.  
'Of course not,' Bill huffed, 'I had a few over the course of time, men, monster, bodiless creatures. I had them all.'  
'And do you still have some?'  
'Nah, it's a rather tricky business. Teach them too much and they try to kill you, teach them too little and they kill themselves.'  
'They tried to kill you?'  
Bill waved his hand.  
'No big deal, I killed them first of course,' Bill snickered.   
Dippers stomach fell. This whole apprentice-thing sounded rather horrible. Still he could not deny that access to infinite knowledge was indeed very tempting.  
'Was Ford your apprentice, too?' Dipper wanted to know.  
Bill narrowed his eye.  
'No,' he simply stated, but did not further elaborate.  
A few heartbeats passed in silence, then Bill stood up and he produced some heavy looking books out of thin air which crashed onto the table with a thud, that made Dipper jump.  
'This,' Bill pointed at the books, 'it's for beginners. You should read them and make sure to learn the runes and the language from this book.'   
Bill held one particularly old looking book up. The runes on the front were glowing faintly and Dipper had never seen anything like it.  
'I expect you to learn everything by Sunday,' Bill demanded looking at his perfectly polished nails.  
'Sunday? Are you crazy? That's in four days!!' Dipper jumped from his chair.  
'Ah ok,' Bill tapped his index on his lips, 'I forgot your familiarity with this kind of things. I am sure you can do it in three days.'  
Dipper's mouth opened and closed in protest, but Bill continued as if nothing had happened.  
'Of course as my apprentice there are some rules,' Bill gave Dipper an intense look. Somehow Dipper had already expected something like this.  
'Always follow my instructions and if I order you to do something, you must oblige.'  
Bill's look on Dipper was hard and Dipper was scratching his arm nervously. This was bad.  
'But you can't order me to kill, that would be against the contract!' At least Dipper hoped that it was.  
'Why would I order something like that? Kid, you really do have a vivid fantasy.'  
'I don't know, probably for fun,' Dipper shrugged and tore his gaze away from Bill.  
'So I am basically your puppet all over again?'  
Bill walked over to Dipper and he took his chin and turned Dipper to face him. Bill stared at Dipper for a long moment, before Dipper finally looked up to him, too. There was a blush spreading over the young man’s face.  
'Pinetree, as my apprentice your are supposed to become my equal, not my puppet, ok?'  
Dipper swallowed hard, the moment he started to look into the demon's eye he was not able to tear his eyes away and his heart had skipped a beat. The only thing Dipper still managed to do was a slow nod and Bill let go of his face again.  
Dipper took a breath which he hadn't realized he was holding. That was awkward, he thought and put a safe distance between Bill and him.  
'Ok, well, I don't have a choice I guess,' Dipper mumbled and looked out of the window.   
It was not a moment later, when Dipper was dragged out of the room forcefully by the former triangle.   
'Hey, wait what the hell?' Dipper protested and stumbled behind the blonde.  
Bill did not reply, but walked on. They left the shack and Bill happily tore at Dipper's arm, until Dipper finally sped up, to walk beside Bill instead of running after him.  
'Where are we going?' Dipper raised his eyebrows in confusion.  
When they finally reached the forest Bill let go of Dipper's arm and explained.  
'Time for your first lesson of magic,' he smiled excitedly.  
'Huh?' Dipper tilted his head to the side, his eyes wide with curiosity.  
'Just follow me,' Bill winked and his smile was dashing.  
'Ok...,' Dipper replied and they both started to walk through the woods silently. Dipper did soon realize that Bill was leading him to a place he had not visited before. Although Dipper knew, that such a place could hardly exist within the Gravity Falls forest, he still made sure not to miss any of the landmarks in order to remember the way and later on add the place to his own map.   
After some time, Dipper felt anxious because of the long silence between the two. Bill did not look bored at all, still Dipper felt the urge to speak up. He tried to make up an interesting topic, but somehow he failed to do so. Millions of question were on Dipper's mind, but after everything that had happened Dipper felt a bit insecure how to act around Bill.   
Bill was not his friend nor was he family. Since Bill was now an inevitable part of Dipper's life, he needed to sort out his feelings. Should he be friendly or distant? Most of the time Dipper was annoyed, but at some point he would get used to Bill's crazy manner. Maybe they could become friends?   
Don't trust anyone!  
Dipper shook his head. This was Bill Cipher! Befriending him was folly. But maybe, only maybe if he only knew more about him there might also be a different side of the demon. Maybe there was even a part that he never showed to anyone else. And on top Bill himself stated that as a human, he could not avoid having human feelings. In the end, maybe there was hope!   
Dipper coughed in order to start a conversation, but he was cut short, when Bill announced their arrival at the supposed destination.

'Welcome to the nymph pond!'  
Bill held out his arm to present the scene in a more dramatic way to Dipper.  
There was a small clearing with some beautiful flowers and in the middle was a large pond. The water was clear as a crystal and the sun made beautiful reflection on the trees around.  
Dipper's mouth fell open in excitement.  
'Wow, I've never came across this place. How is this possible?' he admired the place and absorbed eagerly all the details for his diary. Bill smiled satisfied and crossed his arms.  
'This place is protected by magic. You can only enter, when you hear the song of the nymphs, or if you are a demon like me.'  
'Oh, a song? I never heard it. Do nymphs live here?' Dipper scratched his chin, thinking.  
'Bingo. Do you want to meet one?' Bill asked innocently.  
'Can I?'   
Dipper was so enthusiastic, he did not realize, that Bill's eye was shining with mischief.   
'If you insist,' Bill's smile was nearly going from ear to ear and he whistled once.  
Dipper turned to the pond and waited. After a few seconds the water started to ripple faintly and then the ripples got more intense.  
Dipper's heart skipped another beat, when the most beautiful women he had ever seen emerged from under the surface of the pond.  
She had long silver-blonde hair that framed her face beautifully. Her eyes shone a deep shade of blue and there was a sparkle like stars in them. Her lips were full and seductive. Dipper's eyes wandered further down, the more of the body emerged out of the water and Dipper's face became tomato red, when he realized, that the women was completely naked except for the long wet hair, that clung to her frame emphasising her full breasts and sinful hips even more.   
Dipper's eyes had become large like saucers and without realizing it he made a few steps forward.  
The nymph smiled at him shyly and she held out her hand to greet the new visitor. Completely entranced by the wondrous creature in front of him, Dipper had all but forgotten, that Bill was standing next to him. He did not even catch the snicker coming from the demon.  
The only thing important for Dipper was to reach the women. She was the only one for him, the only thing that would ever matter. As if his life depended upon reaching her, he sprinted forward and reached for her hand.  
The moment he made contact with her however, the beautiful face turned into something completely different and distorted. Her smile became inhumanly wide and hundreds of sharp fangs were shining at Dipper.   
When the imminent danger finally hit Dipper it was already too late. The nymph had caught his body and was dragging him down under the water with a strength, that Dipper could not fight against. He took one deep breath before it was too late and then he plunged into the pond.  
The arms that held him tightened even more and Dipper struggled with all he had to get free. His lungs started to burn and his vision was slowly fading out. With a last attempt he opened his mouth and formed the word 'Bill!' while the rest of the remaining oxygen in his lungs floated into the water and in form of bubbles to the surface.  
Only a second later, Dipper was suddenly sitting in the grass before the pond dripping with water and gasping for air. He fell all over and heaved to fill his lungs with the much needed air.   
Next to him was a demon toppling over with laughter.  
'Pinetree that was hilarious!! You should have seen your face! All hot and flustered and then...and then,' Bill could not continue, hit with another fit of laughter.  
'The look in your eyes was gold! Kid jeez, who would fall for a nymph and I thought you were bright?!'  
Bill fell to the ground and held his stomach with laughter. Dipper glowered at him through his wet hair that was covering his face. He was still panting heavily leaning an all fours.   
'Ha...ha, very funny,' he muttered and adjusted his posture in order to sit down. His right hand removed the hair out of his eyes and with a start Dipper realized that he had lost his hat. His eyes scanned the water, but it was nowhere to be seen and Dipper frowned.   
Meanwhile Bill was wiping tears from his both eyes and when he finally calmed down he adjusted his eye-patch and stood up. Smiling he walked over to Dipper and held out his hand in order to help Dipper getting up.  
Angrily Dipper slapped his hand away.  
'I could have died! I could have fucking died and you think it's funny! Really, what's wrong with you?!'   
Without realizing it, Dipper had started to shake. It was not only because of his rage, but since his clothes were completely soaked his body stared to shiver and Dipper crossed his arms around his body in order to keep himself warm. Also it was because he felt that it would distance himself more from Bill and show the demon, that he had gone too far.  
Bill whereas put his hands on his hips with an amused expression.  
'You know, you were never in real danger with me by your side. I am a creature of pure energy, I keep my eye out for you,' Bill winked at Dipper, but it was looking rather gross, since Bill only had one eye to do so.  
'You are pathetic,' Dipper replied and made to stand up again without Bills help. He swayed, since he was shaking badly, his teeth chattering and his arms still holding onto his chest.  
'Let me help you,' Bill offered and without waiting for a response from Dipper, Bill took the young man into his arms and embraced him softly.  
If Dipper had not just participated in a near death experience he surely would have pushed Bill away, but there was not much strength left in him, so he just let himself be dragged to the other. The touch was only brief, but Dipper immediately recognized the demon's scent. Dipper had to admit, that he rather liked it, although he could not guess what could even resemble this kind of smell. It was unique and somewhat intoxicating.  
When Bill let go of Dipper and made a step backwards, Dipper felt much warmer and...dryer. He stared down at his hands and inspected his clothes. Bill had completely dried him off, even his hair wasn't wet anymore and to Dippers great surprise his hat was back on his head.   
Against his better judgement and although he was still very mad at Bill, he smiled at the former triangle.  
'Thanks.'  
'No big deal,' Bill smiled and if Dipper's eyes were not betraying him there was the faintest of blushes around Bills nose.  
Before Dipper could however take a better look at Bill, the demon turned and cleared his throat.  
'Ok, now that we have the nymph thing out of the way, maybe we can start the real deal here and I can teach you some magic.'  
Dipper raised his eyebrows. He had assumed that the lesson was indeed about nymphs and how to not deal with them.  
'Ok, what's the lesson about?' Dipper inquired.  
When Bill turned back to Dipper he raised one hand and a red flame ignited in it.  
'Fire!' Bill's eye shone.  
Dipper made a step backwards, expecting Bill to throw the fire at him, but nothing happened. The flame danced lazily in Bill's palm.  
'Cool, fire, ok. How do I do that?'  
'He, he, that's exactly why we are here!'   
Bill announced triumphantly and the flame died out in his hand, when Bill stepped closer to Dipper.  
'It's one of the most easiest magic spells out there, but it is important to focus. If you don't focus enough you might end up getting burned or you might even burn everything else.'  
Dipper nodded at the same time excited and suspicious.  
'First you need to know, that magic is everywhere. It flows through all dimensions. It's in the wind, in the water and it's even in you. In order to use magic, you need to channel it and remodel it to your will. So in order to make a flame you concentrate on the magic around you and you absorb it into your own body. When you have gathered enough you can release it in any way you want to. The tricky part is not release all at the same time. Like I said, otherwise you might get burned.'  
Dipper was still following Bill or so he thought. He was not sure how he could gather magic if he did not even feel it's presence, but maybe Bill would come back to this later.  
'And the second important thing is the spell. Without the spell, the magic does not know what to do and there won't be a spark to start with. The words for fire are HIMITA ZUN. You get that?'   
'What kind of language is that?' Dipper asked.  
'The oldest language there is, the godly language, first spoken by those who created everything.'  
Dipper's eyes lit up with interest. For the first time he realized, that Bill must be very, very old in order to have all this knowledge. Dipper felt the tiniest bit proud, that it would be him, that Bill had chosen to share his knowledge with.  
'Repeat the words Dipper, you need to say them correctly.'  
Dipper made as he was told and Bill approved and continued.  
'Now remove your sweater.'  
Dipper eyed Bill suspiciously.  
'I said remove it,' Bill hissed and made the sweater disappear into thin air.  
'Hey!' Dipper protested, but Bill was already in front of him, taking Dipper's arm and bringing it up, as if Dipper was offering someone a hotdog.  
'Ok hold your arm like this. The more skin can be touched by magic, the easier this will be. You need to concentrate on the magic that is touching your skin here,' Bill softly stroked over Dippers upper arm, 'and here,' he continued all the way down to Dipper's hand and Dipper wished that the nymph would drown him again in order to avoid being caught blushing furiously at Bill's touch.  
Luckily Bill was absorbed by his explanation, that he did not pay any attention to Dipper's face.  
'You need to feel the magic. It might be hard at first getting a hold upon it. It feels like a tingling for you. As soon as you feel it, you should make it enter your body. It will not resist you, just allow it to flow. If it's making it easier for you, you can close your eyes,' Bill suggested.  
Not in seven hells, Dipper thought, somehow his mind was highly alert about all the things that could happen, when he would give Bill the opportunity.  
'As soon as the magic is flowing, just imagine the flame in your hand. Best not imagine it in your palm, that would burn you instantly, it should hover over your palm. Imagine the size and the intensity and then you only need to speak the right words and puff!'   
Bill held up his hand with a small flame inside it.  
'You did not say the spell,' Dipper remarked and Bill only rolled his eye in annoyance.   
'I am an all mighty being. I don't need any spells. Besides I invented that language.'  
'Figures,' Dipper shrugged and he tried to concentrate on the magic that was supposed to surround him. The longer Dipper stood there concentrating, the more he felt rather foolish. Maybe Bill was again playing a trick on him. When Dipper was about to lower his arm, Bill sprung forward, stepping behind Dipper putting one arm around Dipper's waist and the other arm was supporting Dipper's arm.  
'Let me help you, for starters.'  
Bill's mouth was close to Dipper's ear when he spoke. If anything this was making concentrating a lot harder for Dipper and the only good thing about this was, that Bill could not see Dippers flushed face.  
'Imagine a hovering flame. I will provide you with the magic you will need, so that you will get a feeling for it, ok?'  
Dipper only nodded. He took the image of a small flame as a welcome distraction from the tall blonde man leaning into his back.  
This time, Dipper did close his eyes and the flame was vivid.  
'Are you ready Pinetree?' Bill's voice was soft and Dipper nodded again.   
The moment Bill let his magic flow through Dipper it made him feel light. His hairs stood up like some kind of static in the air and Dipper finally understood how the magic was supposed to feel.  
'Say the words,' Bill reminded him, his touch firm on Dipper's arm and waist.  
'HIMITA ZUN' Dipper said and opened his eyes. To his surprise the flame he had imagined seconds ago was now hovering over his hand.   
'Wow,' Dipper breathed and stared and the tiny flame in astonishment. Dipper felt Bill chuckle behind him.  
'Now try to imagine it a little bigger, but don't overdo it or you'll get us both burned,' Bill warned.  
Dipper did as he was told and the flame was growing slowly until Dipper made it stop again. While Dipper still admired the flame he also felt, that channelling the magic and concentrating on the flame was rather tiring. Since Dipper could not hold it anymore, the flame died down and Bill let go of Dipper.  
'See, wasn't so difficult after all,' Bill smiled at Dipper with a slightly proud look.  
'That was awesome!' Dipper cheered. Never in his life had he done something this amazing. Producing a flame out of thin air! Dipper could hardly believe his luck.  
'Ok now, let's see if you can do it on your own, too,' Bill challenged the young man.  
Of course Dipper was immediately up to it. He held out his arm the way Bill had shown him and he tried to recall the static feeling of magic touching his skin.  
This time it did not take him too long and he felt the flow gathering up in his arms. He spoke the spell and again a flame came into existence, but this time it was larger and brighter as the first flame.  
'You can easily make it go bigger or smaller, even levitate it to a different place or throwing it, for example at a nymph,' Bill chuckled.  
Dipper concentrated and made the flame hover a little higher, then he made the flame larger and then again making it hover up and down.  
'Nice kid, but don't overdo it since it's your first time.'  
But Bill's warning came too late, Dipper lost focus and the flame fell into his palm, burning his hand before it went out.  
'Ouch!!' Dipper whined and held his right hand up with the uninjured one. Wincing Dipper took a look at his palm. The flash wasn't burned too bad, but it hurt like hell.  
'Don't say I didn't warn you,' Bill lectured Dipper and at the same time, he grabbed Dipper by the arm and dragged him to the pond.  
Dipper began to struggle when he realized were Bill was going.  
'I am not going near the water ever again! Are you crazy!!'  
But Bill was much stronger than Dipper and easily pulled the man with him despite Dipper stemming his heels into the ground.  
'Will you stop complaining!' Bill hissed and with a bit more force than needed he plunged Dippers hand into the water.   
The moment Dipper's palm made contact with it, the pain was instantly gone and Bill let go of Dipper.  
Astonished Dipper pulled the hand out of the water and inspected it. The hand was fully healed.  
'You don't know anything Pinetree, do you? Nymph ponds have healing abilities. That's why I wanted you to train here, so that in case of an injury, we could use some special first aid.'  
Dipper felt really stupid and he scratched the back of his head and cast his eyes to the ground until a question struck him.  
'Can't you cast a healing spell?'   
'Of course I can, but nymph water is more efficient and I could not only teach you a spell but also enjoy Dipper Pines getting drowned by a new creature for his diary.'  
Dipper rolled his eyes and shook his head disbelievingly. There was no way he could end up being friends with this pathetic dream demon.

Bill and Dipper walked back in silence after the successful magic lesson through the forest each of them occupied by their own thoughts.  
However before Dipper could enter the shack, Bill stopped him again.  
'Of course this is top secret. You are not allowed to share any of this with anyone, not even with your sister. Clear?' Bill's eye had narrowed down to a small slit and Dipper's heart skipped a beat. At times he forgot that Bill was a powerful being that could easily eliminate the whole planet and it made him shiver, then again, Bill was stuck in his human form, thanks to Dipper, but it did not make him less menacing.  
'Clear,' Dipper nodded and felt relieved when Bill started smiling again,the cool aura from seconds before gone.


	5. Immortality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's NaNoWriMo! Did you start something new? For me it would be enough to finish this one, but I can't promise anything. It's still way to go. I'm planning on locking myself in this weekend and wriiiiite.  
> Please enjoy reading and leave some feedback :)!

Dipper could not stop smiling while they had dinner together that evening. The day had turned out better, than Dipper would have ever expected. Although Dipper had nearly died once this day, he could easily overlook it, by the fact that Bill was actually teaching him magic. Real magic! This was too good to be true and Dipper could not wait for his next lesson together with the demon.

Over dinner Mabel was filling the men inn about all the clothes she had bought and also about all the pretty men she had met, which of course, were not as cool as her boyfriend, but still a little cool. Dipper laughed with his sister now and then while Bill looked terribly bored, distracting himself with the pasta in front of him.

'And then I found this awesome blue sequin-dress. I thought,' Mabel lowered her voice in order to sound like her conscious, 'Mabel you don't need another one, when will you even wear that thing?' She adjusted her voice again, 'and then, hey! There is this awesome party at the weekend. You should definitely rock this dress on the dancefloor! Oh, and now, I have a dress and an appointment on Saturday!' Mabel grinned from ear to ear.

'That's great Mabel!' Dipper laughed, 'I am sure it will look great on you.'

In this moment Mabel had an idea and her eyes were starting to shine.

'Oh!!! Dip Dop and Bill should be there too!!'

Mabel made her signature puppy eye look and Dipper wrinkled his nose.

'Mabel, I hate parties. You will be better off without me.'

'But what about Bill!' Mabel protested, 'he's going to miss all the real fun, if the only thing your are doing is going into the forest.'

'Hey! There are really cool things in there and you know that,' Dipper crossed his arms in defence of himself.

'Why don't we ask Bill about it, hm?' Mabel interjected and turned to Bill.

'That's not...,' Dipper started but Bill was faster to reply.

'I think it's a great idea Star! Dipper and me we will be happy to join you on Saturday.'

Dipper made a sound like he was choking on something.

Mabel threw her fist into the air.

'Yay! Then it's settled! Party on Saturday! Weeeeeeeeeeeeee! It's going to be fa-BILL-ous,' she winked at the blonde, 'you get that?'

Bill grinned at Mabel and then at Dipper, who looked extremely miserable.

'Argh...fine whatever.'

Dipper huffed and slumped in his chair, running his hand through his hair. His good mood could not be swayed, not even by the prospect of bringing Bill to a party.

 

After Mabel had gone to bed, Dipper also prepared himself for the night in the bathroom. While he was brushing his teeth he thought about the day.

'HIMITA ZUN' he repeated over and over again in his head. Feeling magic flowing through his body had been something he had never felt before and he was hungry for more.

Suddenly Bill flashed into his mind, holding Dipper's arm up, leaning into him, his whisper near his ear.

Dipper nearly swallowed his toothbrush and he gagged. Where was this coming from? It was nothing special, as his teacher Bill of course needed to help him, no big deal. It meant nothing, Dipper reminded himself, but the blush creeping on his cheek would not go away.

He covered his eyes with his hand. Everything was happening too fast and Dipper felt like he lost control over his emotions somewhere on the way.

 

When Dipper entered his now shared bedroom, Bill was already lying on the bed tangled in sheets.

Since Dipper was not sure, if the demon was sleeping or not, he tiptoed to his bed and when he sat down he tried to be as silent as possible.

'Pinetree what are you doing in the bathroom, figuring out the universe or what?' Bill asked annoyed.

'Sorry,' Dipper offered, until something came to his mind.

'Hey Bill, do you mind if I read some more? I would really like to start with the books you gave me.'

Bill did not turn to reply, he only gripped the sheets tighter, hiding under them.

'Do whatever you like, kid.'

Happily Dipper adjusted his position on the bed, leaning against the back and he took the first book from his nightstand. It was the book with the glowing runes and when Dipper opened it, there was a transcriptions of old runes into Latin. For the first time, Dipper was happy about all the lost hours of his youth Ford had made him learn Latin. It came quite in handy right now. Dipper worked through the pages and quickly realized that this was the godly language Bill had told him about earlier that day. Dipper was completely lost in the book, he forgot about the time and about Bill.

The former triangle on the other hand was bored pretending to sleep, he wanted Dipper to finally close his eyes, so that he could visit the mindscape.

'Pinetreeeeee, I want to sleep!!' Bill whined dramatically and turned to the young man.

A little startled Dipper looked up from the book and he checked the time. It was already long past midnight.

'Sorry, I thought it didn't bother you. Actually, now that you are awake, can I ask you something?'

Bill shifted and leaned on his arm, feigning a yawn.

'Shoot boy.'

Dipper held the book so that Bill could read it.

'I don't get this part. What does it mean?'

Bill's eyes grew wide.

'Wow Pines, you know it was a only a joke. You don't have to learn the books by heart in three days?'

'It's ok, I was only curious and somehow I got carried away,' Dipper smiled sheepishly and scratched his back.

Bill shook his head.

'Don't make your head burst with knowledge, kid. But I have to give you credit for your enthusiasm. You're making better progress than any apprentice before you.'

Without realizing it, Dipper beamed at Bill which even made the demon himself feel a little flustered. Nevertheless Bill took his time to explain the missing part to Dipper.

'So,' Bill threw himself back into the cushion, 'can we please sleep now?'

Dipper laughed and turned out the light.

'Good night Bill.'

'Good night, Pines.'

Both men exchanged and for the first time, Dipper did not try to sleep at the end of the mattress, but he even laid with his head on the side facing Bill, who was lying on his back.

Bill waited until Dipper was fast asleep, then he turned to face the brunet, too.

Finally Bill was able to creep into Dippers mind, but when Bill was about to touch the young man's hand in order to make a connection that was needed to invade Dipper's dreams, something held him back. Putting his arm around Dipper's waist had been easy, touching his hand was an entirely different thing, Bill had to admit and it bothered him to no end. It was not the first time, that his stupid human body was interfering, he pushed it aside and grabbed Dippers hand. Then he pressed his eyes shut, willing himself into the dream of the other.

 

When Bill entered Dipper's dream the young man was sitting at school, looking at a test he had just got back. He did not look too happy about the result. Bill made no big deal of his entrance.

'Hey Pinetree,' he announced and this made Dipper snap back from the paper in his hand.

'Bill? What are you...?' But then it hit Dipper.

'I am dreaming? Thank god, I hate these kind of dream, when I fail this math test over and over again.'

Dipper stood up and with a wave of his hand, he made the classroom disappear.

'Ok, so you're here for some nightmares?' Dipper gave Bill and expectant look.

Bill was slightly caught of guard, he had not really thought about what he wanted to do in here. Before he could reply, however Dream-Dipper gave him a curious look.

'And why are you still human? We're in the mindscape.'

Bill blushed slightly.

'Well, habit I guess,' Bill shrugged and with a plop he was back to his triangular form.

'Whoa, feels good to be back,' Bill stretched and made his cane appear out of thin air and started twirling it around.

'Are you ready for some real terror?' Bill joked and made himself ten times as big.

'I could shoot some laser beams at you and hunt you through your dreams the whole night,' the demon suggested and shot one laser from his eye right next to Dipper's foot.

The young man was not much impressed and laughed.

'You really are a bit out of practice Bill. We are in MY dreamscape, so as long as I can imagine it, I can make it happen.'

Dipper imagined a laser proof shield and held it in front of himself.

Bill shrunk back to his normal form, disappointment washing all over his face.

'Damn, I totally forgot that you know about this,' he scratched the part where his chin would be, if he wasn't a triangle.

'Next time I'm not going to introduce myself. As long as you are not aware that you are dreaming, I can make you go through hell.'

Bill laughed evilly and Dipper made the laser shield disappear again.

'Since this is a tie, we could spend the time having fun,' Dipper shrugged.

Bill floated around Dipper looking incredulous.

'Fun? Kid, that is my second name!'

'Great, so what would you like to do?'

Somehow Bill felt that he liked Dream-Dipper a little better than the normal one. This Dipper was a lot more outgoing, not pondering about emotions and getting in his own way.

'Let's go nuts with zombie apocalypse of the giant drunken pirates sailing on werewolves in a sea made of baby heads?'

Dipper nearly toppled over.

'Gross!' he laughed and a moment later they were on a werewolves-boat sailing over screaming infant heads and firing missiles made out of chewing-gum at the zombie-pirates.

Dipper was having the time of his life.

Who would have thought that letting Bill Cipher freely entering your mind, could also mean such a lot of fun? Maybe summoning the demon back to life, hadn't been such a bad idea after all.

 

When Dipper awoke he felt not only well rested, but also there was a feeling inside him he could not place. He blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the light and the first thing he did was looking out for Bill. Dipper felt slightly disappointed when re realized that Bill had turned his back on him, but at the same time he saw something that immediately sparked his interest.

Since the blanket had loosened around Bill's body, his back was now slightly exposed and a well known pattern peeked through. Hesitantly Dipper moved the sheets further down in order to take a look at Bill's back. There was the cipher wheel starting in the middle right up to the shoulder blades and the markings did not stop at Bill's back, they were also around Bill's upper arms. Dipper had not realized up until now, since Bill was always wearing long sleeves and the few times Bill had been naked, Dipper had averted his eyes too fast to notice.

Somewhat entranced Dipper could not resist to put his finger on the tattoo-like cipher wheel and he followed the lines carefully not to wake Bill.

'You know Pinetree,' Bill started and Dipper flinched, immediately removing his hand from Bill's skin. The young man wanted to apologise, but before he was able to, Bill continued.

'The markings keep me in this body. Otherwise I would not be able to hold this up.'

Bill turned and lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, lost in thoughts. Dipper was still red with shame, but to his relief, Bill did not comment on his action.

In order to distract himself, Dipper asked something that he had been curious about since the first day with Bill.

'Where did you get this vessel anyways? Don't tell me there is a poor soul stuck in the mindscape for days!'

The thought made Dipper sick and he was well reminded of the sock opera incident, where Bill had tricked him into becoming his vessel for a day. One day without his body was enough material to ensure weeks of nightmares. He shuddered.

'Nah, this is different,' Bill reassured Dipper.

'I created this body to my liking and I inhabit it. Without me it would simply crumble to dust. As I already told you, it's fully functional and shares the same disadvantages. If you would, for example, remove my head and heart at the same time, it's likely that I get kicked out of this vessel. Wouldn't be worth the energy to hold up and repair it at the same time.'

Bill shrugged and turned to look at Dipper. The young man was following his every word and although Bill was lying in front of him practically half naked, for the first time, Dipper did not look away nor was he blushing all over like a teenager.

'By the way,' Bill propped himself up on one arm, 'do you wanna know how you got away from the nymph?'

Dipper tilted his head, his eyes curious.

'Now that you speak of it. What happened?'

Bill pointed at the cipher wheel on Dippers arm.

'That,' he laid a finger on the tattoo, 'it marks you as my property.' Bill grinned and he continued, before Dipper could protest.

'All my apprentices had the wheel somewhere. Usually not a tattoo, but a magic spell I cast. So when some creature was messing around, they would soon stop, when they saw who they were dealing with. Rather practical, really. The nymph realized it a little too late, so I teleported you out.'

Bill shrugged and at the same time Dipper felt a warm heat spreading through his arm, right at the spot where Bill's finger was and suddenly the tattoo started to glow with blue flames.

Shocked Dipper pulled his arm away and inspected it. The glow was gone.

'What did you do?' Dipper complained.

'I gave it an update,' Bill smiled and swung his legs in order to get up. Dipper took the hint and also moved to the edge of the bed, facing Bill with his back. Meanwhile he inspected his arm, but the tattoo was back to normal. It gave Dipper a queasy feeling, since he was not sure what this implied. Still, a little protection against all the crazy creatures living in the woods could not hurt.

'I'm hungry, make me breakfast!'

Bill started complaining and Dipper got up from bed, too. Without any effort Bill had dressed himself magically. This time he had chosen a little less grand outfit consisting of tight black jeans and of course a yellow shirt with long sleeves. He looked good wearing it, Dipper complimented in his mind, without realizing it.

'Ok, ok, go ahead into the kitchen and I will join you in a minute. Maybe Mabel already made something that you can eat.'

Bill's smile widened and off he went. Dipper looked after the demon with a puzzled expression. Sometimes it was hard to believe that this was the same Bill that had the whole town petrified and had build his throne out of their statues.

 

After Dipper had made himself ready for the day he joined his sister and Bill in the kitchen. Both were having fun with their pancakes. Each of them opting for the most daring topping.

'I would eat mine with dead flies covered in honey,' Bill boasted.

'Ugh,' Mabel stuck out her tongue in disgust.

'I prefer a good mix of glittering sprinkles with blackpudding.'

Bill laughed and Dipper felt like throwing up.

'Guys, please, I still want to eat.'

'Gosh Dipper, don't be such a party pooper,' Mabel complained but she let the subject drop and continued to lace her pancake with syrup.

Dipper helped himself to some pancakes, too and sat down.

'Will you two go into the forest today?' Mabel asked.

'Yes,' Bill replied, since he was finished eating.

'Can I come with you, please???'

The women looked from Dipper to Bill and back.

'Pleeeeeeeeeease,' she begged desperately.

'Sorry Star, not possible.'

Angrily Mabel crossed her arms and glowered at both men through her bangs.

'Sorry Mabel,' Dipper offered, but she turned away with a huff.

Dipper looked at Bill for some sort of support, but the demon chose to ignore him.

'We won't be away for too long.'

Or so Dipper hoped, actually he had no idea what they were up to, but he was already greatly looking forward to it.

 

Mabel was still sulking when they left the shack and Dipper was constantly turning around in order to check if Mabel was following them.

'She is following us,' Bill confirmed.

'Don't worry, she will lose our track soon.'

'Ok,' Dipper nervously glanced back at the shack, before they entered the forest.

'Will she be alright? I don't want her getting lost in here.'

'Pfft, she knows her way around in the forest just like you do. And if it calms you, I can keep an eye out for her.'

Bill pointed at his eye and then back at Dipper. Finally Dipper stopped turning around and walked besides Bill.

'What's today’s lesson?'

'Levitation,' Bill answered without turning.

'Cool.'

A thrill of anticipation washed over Dipper and his steps felt light. Wherever Bill was going, Dipper was gladly following him.

After some time, Bill stopped and inspected their surroundings. They were near the mountains at the edge of the forest and the ground was littered with tiny and heavy looking stones of all sorts.

Dipper had expected something more special like the pond from yesterday, but this place was fine, too as long as he would learn a new spell.

Bill approved the spot with a nod and rolled back his sleeves. He pointed at Dipper to follow suit. Dipper understood and also moved his own sleeves up, so that the tattoo was exposed.

'Levitation is quite easy. The only difficulty is that you don't control the magic in the way that you filter it with your body, but you rather give it a push in order to work for you like a stack of dominos. You'll have a chain reaction.'

Dipper nodded along, crossing his arms.

'You have to feel the magic around the object you would like to levitate and then with the spell you will let the magic do the work. Magic will lift the thing into the air and wherever you'd like it to be. Really handy.'

Bill said and emphasising it while he was floating a few feet from the ground.

'Whao! I could fly with this spell!' Dipper shouted impressed.

'Sort of, but not quite. Takes a lot of practice and as soon as you fail to concentrate you'll crash to the ground. And I've seen plenty of people doing this.' Bill shook his head in reminiscence and touched back down with his feet.

'We'll start with the small rocks on the ground. Shouldn't be too much a problem for someone like you.'

Bill's praise washed over Dipper like honey and he felt eager to impress the demon even more.

'The spell is TOBUNA ZU.'

Dipper repeated the spell in awe.

The demon placed himself next to Dipper.

'Just like last time, hold out your arm, feel the magic and with the spell, push it forward, so that it will engulf the desired object.'

'Ok,' Dipper nodded.

He took a deep breath and concentrated. The magic was tingling at his arms, he could feel it and then he focused on one tiny stone and spoke the right words.

To Dipper's disappointment noting happened. He concentrated even more and he repeated the words, still the stone was not even moving half an inch.

With Bill's eye upon him, Dipper became nervous. The least thing he wanted was to disappoint his teacher. Again he tried and gave it all he could, but nothing happened. Dipper let his arm fall to his side in frustration.

'Hm,' Bill took his own chin in his hand and pondered for a while.

'Might be a bit more difficult if you aren't a demon like me.'

With a start Dipper realized, that Bill was about to position himself behind him and it made him jump forward.

The former triangle was mildly irritated but went on. He grabbed Dipper by his waist and pulled him close, leaving no gap between them. Then with his right hand he was supporting Dipper's.

For Dipper this was even worse than the first time. His body was highly alert. Dipper inhaled Bill's scent deeply and the spots were Bill was touching him, were sending a warmth to Dipper's core that had nothing to do with magic. Dipper swallowed hard.

'Ok, Pinetree, just focus and I will guide the magic.'

'Y...Yeah,' Dipper stammered.

'Now,' Bill commanded, but Dipper completely failed to concentrate on anything besides the man standing behind him. Dipper wished that a rift would open under him and swallow him whole. If Bill would see his flushed face even he would get what was going on.

Hastily Dipper shrugged the demon off and made a few steps forward.

'I...I don't need your support. I can do it alone,' Dipper tried as a feeble excuse, not turning around, panting heavily.

'Is that so?'

Dipper could practically hear the smirk in Bill's voice and not a second later, Dipper felt very light.

'Hey!!' he protested and his body was already floating into the air.

Helplessly flailing about, Dipper lost his balance and fell backwards. Still floating he lay on his back and his hat fell to the ground, when Dipper tried to glare at Bill.

'This is not funny!' the young man was shouting, his head now red from embarrassment.

'Wrong,' Bill corrected him grinning, 'I think it's glorious.'

'Let me down!' Dipper yelled angrily.

'If you insist,' Bill shrugged and broke the spell, which made Dipper fall back on the ground, landing on his butt unceremoniously.

'Ouch,' he complained and rubbed his back in pain. 'What was that for?!'

Bill had summoned his black cane out of thin air and was leaning on it.

'A little demonstration. I thought maybe you understand the concept better, when you know how the stone would feel, when levitated.'

Grumbling Dipper stood up. In a very twisted way it made sense what Bill was saying. He dusted himself up and straightened his back.

Dipper took his position and started to concentrate. This time it was much easier for him, since now he wasn't thinking about Bill's touch anymore. He was pissed and didn't care if he would impress the demon or not. To Dippers surprise the tiny stone he had focused on, was indeed starting to hover, after Dipper had spoken the spell.

Although he wanted to cheer, he kept his concentration up and lifted the stone up into the air.

'See Pines, my teaching is the best.'

Dipper did not reply, slowly he returned the stone to the ground and quit the spell. Doing magic was a rather tiring business, Dipper had to admit and he took a few deep breaths.

'I think you are ready for this one,' Bill cheered and leaned against a huge rock next to him. He tapped his cane against it and Dipper's eyes went wide.

'But, that thing is ginormous!'

'Doesn't matter,' Bill shrugged, 'the spell is the same. Give it a try!'

Despite, that Dipper was sure that this was too big for him, he gave it a try. He closed his eyes and tried to convince himself, that weight or size was not important for magic. He just needed to push it a little and then it would work for him.

'TOBUNA ZU'

When he opened his eyes again the stone was hovering and Bill was sitting on top of it, slowly clapping his hands.

'See! Easy peasy!

Dipper smiled a little, not wanting to let the stone fall with Bill on top. After Dipper had placed the stone softly back to his original place, Dipper panted and leaned on his knees in order to rest for a while.

Through his bangs he saw Bill approach him.

'You are a natural Pines, I tell you!' Bill complimented him.

'I feel like I was running a marathon,' Dipper said and straighten back up.

'You'll get used to that. After some hundred years you won't notice it anymore.'

Dipper choked.

'Not like I'm going to live that long.'

'Oh...,' Bill frowned and turned away from Dipper.

'What?' the young man demanded, sensing that Bill was hiding something from him.

'What?' he repeated nervously.

'Well Pinetree, how do I explain?' Bill scratched his head while Dipper was staring him down.

'You know, we have this connection,' he started, 'the first deal, the second deal. You, me, being my apprentice...'

Dipper was on edge, the demon wasn't getting to the point and somehow Dipper knew where this was going.

'By all means, spit it out Cipher!'

'You are immortal, just like me.'

Dipper's face fell and he started at the former triangle in disbelief.

'You're joking!'

'Not quite. As long as I live here, you will be here, too. Except if you kill yourself stupidly or I kill you.'

This was a lot to digest for Dipper and he sunk down onto the ground.

Bill hunched down, too, looking at Dipper with a worried expression.

'Hey, kid. It's more like, you won't age anymore. A lot of people would offer their soul to me, for such a thing. Strictly speaking, they already did, but that's not the point.'

Bill rambled on in order to distract the man from his inner turmoil.

'But what about Mabel?' Dipper looked up into Bill's eyes. 'She is going to die eventually and I'll have to bury her again?'

This was too much for Dipper to take and hot tears started to stream down his cheeks.

'Well,' Bill ruffled his blond and black hair, not sure how to comfort Dipper, 'that's the nature of all things.'

'I can't do this again!' Dipper yelled forcefully.

'Why didn't you tell me before?'

Bill was a little taken aback by the sudden outburst of Dipper's emotions. Bill held his hands up in defence.

'Kid, you never asked the terms. You wanted a deal, I offered you one.'

Dipper shielded his eyes with his hands. He felt like throwing up. Of course Bill was right, Dipper had to admit, but it left a bad taste.

'Guess when the time comes I'll have to kill myself then,' Dipper said coldly.

'Provided that I'll let you.'

Dipper snapped back and looked at the demon in disbelief.

'What?'

Bill's gaze was hard and there was suddenly a strange aura surrounding them and it made Dipper shiver. The moment it had come, it was already gone and Bill stood up abruptly.

'There's another possibility, if you would like to know.'

Within seconds, Dipper was back on his feet. He grabbed Bill's shoulders frantically.

'Tell me!'

The demon wiped Dipper's hands off of him and then crossed his arms.

'I think we can rule out Vampires. They are complete dorks. But there is an ancient rite, that can make a human immortal. Very complicated and lethal for both of us when not performed correctly and if I am not mistaken, I am the only one, who knows about it.'

Bill looked at his polished nails, pretending to not see Dipper's eyes widening with a new spark of hope.

'Can you teach me?'

Bill could hardly hold back a smug smile when he turned to Dipper, tipping his finger onto his mouth in thought.

'Yeah, I could.'

'Please! Please Bill, teach me, please!' Dipper had folded his hands in front of his chest and was practically begging Bill. The demon enjoyed his superiority a few seconds more, before he answered.

'Think about it Dipper. This is really advanced. I don't want you to put yourself in danger.'

Bill feigned a troubled expression and he lifted his hand in order to stroke over the others cheek.

Dipper blushed instantly, but he had already made up his mind, that he wanted this.

'I don't care if I am in danger. With your help I will be able to do it, I'm sure. I'm going to work extra hard!

'Well then,' Bill's hand still lingered on Dipper's cheek, 'I'm going to help you. And this time I even offer it as a bonus for free.'

 


	6. Water Confessions

Before Bill and Dipper entered the shack again, the demon addressed Dipper.

'Don't mind Mabel sulking. She is angry that she lost us in the woods and she is even more angry that she can not ask about how we did it, since she would have to admit, that she followed us in the first place.'

Dipper grinned and opened the door to the house. With Bill around, usually Dipper returned home way after the closing hour of the store. Therefore he hadn't seen Soos nor Melody in days and today wasn't an exception.

Mabel was already waiting for them in the kitchen. Her eyes narrowed and her lips became a thin line, but she did not speak up, slowly she turned her attention back to her smartphone.

'How was your day Shooting Star?' Bill asked, ignoring the tension in the air which made Dipper flinch.

'Ohhh, my day was fantastic! Really, I did...so many things. Wow, was this day productive!' Mabel exaggerated.

Bill took a seat next to her while Dipper busied himself preparing some sandwiches for dinner.

'Really Star, I'm glad to hear. We were not really successful. Didn't see anything out of the ordinary.' Bill sounded disappointed and promptly Mabel's mood brightened up.

'Oh, that's rare. Nothing special, not even a gnome?'

Bill shook his head.

'Not even a gnome,' he confirmed, 'the whole day only a waste of time.'

Dipper had to hold a hand up to his mouth in order to muffle a laugh. The charade Bill was putting up was hilarious.

'Don't be sad,' Mabel patted Bill on the shoulder sympathetically, 'I'm sure tomorrow will be a better day. Normally you can't go in there without running into something supernatural.'

'Thanks Mabel.' Bill wiped away a fake tear under his eye and both started laughing.

Dipper joined the two and set his and Bill's plate on the table. The demon gladly accepted the sandwich and started chewing loudly.

'Hey bro bro? Don't forget about the party on Saturday,' Mabel reminded her twin, which made Dipper frown, since he preferred not to think about this topic.

After dinner, Dipper excused himself, he needed to study the books from Bill further. Mabel pouted, since she wanted to watch a movie together with her brother.

'Aw Dipper, can't the books wait? This movie will be really cool.'

'Sorry Mabel, I need to study.'

'I don't mind, watching the movie with you,' Bill offered. Dipper looked at him in shock and Mabel started cheering.

'I like you Bill! You know what's good for you. I'll go and prepare some popcorn.'

Mabel disappeared back into the kitchen.

With a lowered voice, so that Mabel wouldn't be able to hear them, Dipper addressed the demon.

'What's this about?'

Bill rolled his eyes.

'We are watching a film. I'm not going to seduce her, so keep the horses down.'

The brunet blushed all over again and opened and closed his mouth helplessly.

'That's not what I meant! Why are you nice to her?'

'Why not? And besides, watching you study is pretty boring, I might as well enjoy some popculture. I have to catch up a few years.'

'Fine, whatever.' Dipper turned and stomped into his room.

To be honest, Dipper didn't really knew why this was bothering him so much. He went into his room, took one of Bill's books and sat down at his desk in order to study.

After 30 Minutes of reading the same line over and over again, he folded his arms on the book and leaned his face against them.

He was too distracted with everything in order to focus. The events from today came crashing back on him. 'Immortal, huh...,' Dipper mused. There were so many things out of Dipper's control, he had lost track of them. However what frightened Dipper the most, were not the deals he had made with Bill, Dipper was afraid of his own feelings.

He could not deny it, he liked Bill, the question was in what way. The demon could be funny and charming and he was clever, which was also the part that Dipper feared. Maybe Bill wanted Dipper to like him, because only then he would have some kind of control over him. Gaining Dipper's trust, Bill could nearly ask anything of Dipper and he would properly even give it to the demon.

Dipper huffed, it was frustrating guessing about Bill's true intentions. Also Dipper didn't want to be prejudice. After all Bill had offered some free help in order to bring immortality to Mabel.

Completely worked up, Dipper stood up and decided to fetch himself a Pit Cola and at the same time check upon his sister and Bill.

He sneaked up on the living room, which was not really necessary since the TV was loud enough to wake the dead.

Cautiously he peeked inside and Mabel was sitting on the floor, her legs crossed and a large half empty bowl of popcorn in her lap. Bill was sitting on the couch, stuffing some popcorn into his mouth, watching the movie with a mild curiosity.

'Hey there, how's it going?' Dipper announced himself.

Mabel did not look up while she replied.

'You are really missing this out. This is mindblowing! It's a movie about a dream within a dream, within a dream!'

Bill snorted and Dipper could clearly hear the word 'ridiculous', which Mabel missed.

'How's your study?' Bill asked and the demons golden eye fell upon Dipper, who had the eerie feeling that Bill had seen through him.

The brunet started to fidget with his sweater.

'Just made a short break for some cola. Didn't want to interrupt you guys.'

Hastily Dipper went into the kitchen and sighed. He picked up a can from the refrigerator and passed through the living-room again. Mabel and Bill were not paying him any attention, lost in the scene on the TV.

Back in his room Dipper opened the can and sat down at his desk again. Gulping down the liquid he felt more awake within seconds. He took out a pen and a notebook and this time he took notes while he was going through the pages.

The time passed and when there was suddenly a whisper next to Dipper's ear, it made the young man jump.

'Still awake Pinetree?'

Dipper winced and in the process he knocked his knee against one leg of his desk, which made him cry out.

'Bill! Don't ever do this again!' Dipper commanded, rubbing his knee to relieve the pain.

The demon laughed and fell onto the bed behind him.

'Ahhaha, the expression on your face is always worth it!'

Dipper grumbled and decided to let it slip for once.

'How was the movie?'

Bill regained his composure and sat up.

'I bet you anything that someone made a deal with another demon in order to get a storyline this crazy. If they would have asked me, I would have given them something really epic and not this nonsense.'

Bill gestured with one hand, he seemed to be really worked up by the film.

'I'm sure of that,' Dipper smiled and continued, 'I think I had enough runes for today, so I'll be right back in a minute.'

After Dipper had brushed his teeth and changed into his t-shirt for the night he re-entered his room and headed straight for the bed. Bill was already sleeping, from the look of it and Dipper cautiously slipped under the blanket and turned out the light.

'Good night, Bill,' he whispered, but there was no reply this time, which gave Dipper a small pang to his chest. He turned around crestfallen and closed his eyes. There would be no Bill in his dreams tonight, since Bill was only allowed to enter his mindscape once a week. Disappointed Dipper finally fell asleep.

When Bill heard that Dipper's breathing had become steady, he turned around and laid his arm around Dippers waist, before he too, willed himself into sleep.

To Dippers relief he wasn't able to remember the dream from last night. There was only a feeling left inside him, when he awoke, that it had not been a good one. Slowly his consciousness came back to him and the first thing he realized was a warmth around his waist and at his back, accompanied by some light snoring. There was no need for Dipper to check for the reason this time. He knew that it was Bill and Dipper allowed himself not to panic, but for a change, just relish in the feeling having Bill this close.

Dipper dared to adjust his arm, so that it was touching Bill's that was around his waist. However he did not dare to lay his hand on his, although he wanted to.

With his heart-rate speeding up to an unhealthy speed, Dipper closed his eyes again, maybe he would just fall asleep again.

Out of nowhere the man behind him started moving and suddenly Bill gripped Dipper's hand and then both men laid totally still. Until Dipper heard the snoring again and he let out a sigh of relief. Still it left Dipper flustered, with Bill's hand in his, he was not able to get up, nor did he want to. 'What a mess,' Dipper thought and tried to distract himself with some runes he was rehearsing in his head. Falling back to sleep was out of question in this situation, so he kept his mind occupied in order to not think about Bill.

After what felt forever for Dipper, Bill finally woke up. He let go of Dipper's hand, stretched and yawned, before he registered that Dipper was looking at him.

'Slept well, Pines?'

It took Dipper a few seconds to register that Bill had asked something.

'Yeah and you?'

'Like a baby,' Bill laughed, but stopped when e realized that something about Dipper was off.

'Hey Pinetree, is something the matter?'

'What?' Dipper asked stupidly.

'No, I'm fine.'

He stood up, rummaged in his wardrobe where he took the first things he could find and then he left the room.

The three of them had breakfast together in the kitchen and like the day before Mabel was inquiring about their plans. She told them that she had some very important party preparations she had to tend to, which was clearly a lie. Dipper was sure that his sister would follow them again into the forest. She had settled her mind on finding out what they were doing and he couldn't blame her. He would most likely do the same.

After Bill had also invented a cover story for them, the topic came back to the party.

'Tomorrow is the big day! Hey Dip Dop, what are you going to wear to impress the ladies? You can't show up wearing your usual stuff,' she pointed at Dipper's Jeans and bleached out t-shirt, 'when the god of good fashion taste,' now she pointed at Bill, 'is with you.'

Dipper shrugged.

'Honestly I didn't think about it and I don't want to impress anyone.'

Before Mabel could lecture her brother about how to show up to a party, Bill interjected.

'Don't worry Star, I'll take care of his outfit.' And he closed his one eye slowly and opened it again.

'I'm winking.'

Mabel giggled and Bill's answer was good enough for her.

'Good, I don't want my brother to embarrass me.'

Suddenly Mabel thought of something and she folded her hands on the table and leaned onto it.

'Bill, what kind of women is your type?'

Dipper, who was just drinking his tea, was spitting the hot fluid right out of his mouth and started coughing. Mabel ignored her siblings behaviour and turned back to Bill rising her eyebrows.

'Brunet and smart,' Bill replied while fixing his eye at Dipper.

Dipper wanted to hide under the table and he quickly looked into a different direction.

'Oh Bill! You don't need to search anymore, I'm the perfect choice, don't you think?' Mabel suggested and fluttered a few times with her eyelashes.

'Mabel!' Dipper yelped.

'It's just fun,' Mabel laughed and nudged Bill with her elbow.

'Sorry Shooting Star, there is already someone.'

When Mabel started pouting, Dipper felt like his heart was about to jump out of his mouth. What the hell was Bill suggesting at? Was he making fun of him, or was there indeed soemone else?

'Oh, that's too bad really. That must be one lucky girl out there.'

Mabel tilted her head and looked at her brother.

'Hey Bill, can't you find someone for Dipper, too?'

Dipper jumped from his chair, knocking it over in the process. Both Mabel and Bill were staring at him. Mabel irritated by her siblings strange demeanour and Bill's look was unreadable. Dipper had no idea what he wanted to say, so he took the first thing that sprung to his mind.

'I....I think I'm sick...,' and he turned on his heels and stormed out of the kitchen, through the store and out onto the porch where he took a deep breath. The cool morning air helped him to recover and to calm his nerves. However when he heard the front-door swing open he jumped.

Of course it was Bill and Dipper turned his attention back to the forest surrounding them.

'You all right, kid?'

'Yeah,' Dipper assured him and Bill already turned to return inside, when Dipper suddenly spoke up again.

'Have you been in a relationship before? I mean, in the previous times, when you had been a human? You don't need to answer if this is too personal,' Dipper back-pedalled.

Bill stopped and returned to Dipper's side.

'Yes, a few,' was Bill's simple answer and Dipper was not sure if he was happy about it or not. It gave him a small sting to his heart.

'Ah, ok,' Dipper said and looked down at his hands.

'I was just curious,' he added. He wanted to say more, but he couldn't.

Bill leaned in closer to the young man.

'Don't give this too much importance. I don't even remember their names, this happened a long time ago.'

Dipper looked up at the demon and for the first time he had the impression that there was indeed more to Bill than what met the eye.

'So,' Bill started to smile, 'are you ready for your next lesson?'

Dipper beamed at him and nodded happily.

After Dipper had informed Mabel about their departure, both men were on their way back inside the forest of Gravity Falls. Of course Mabel tried to follow them again, but this time, Dipper did not turn around to check if she was behind, he just asked his companion.

'Is Mabel following?'

'Yep!' Bill nodded and walked on, leading them deeper into the forest.

'How are you going to stop her from following?' Dipper inquired curiously.

'Oh, nothing special. We just turn around this corner,' the demon stepped around a big tree and pulled Dipper behind him, 'and now we are invisible.'

Both men waited and only a few moments later, Mabel appeared in front of them. She looked left and she looked right, then she looked directly at Dipper and Bill and then she frowned.

'I swear I saw them turning left. Damn! I lost them again, I don't believe it.'

She started to run past the two men without a second glance and then she was out of sight.

Dipper looked after her perplexed.

'That was cool.'

'No big deal.'

Both went on and soon Dipper realized that they were heading for the nymph pond, which gave the young man a queer feeling.

'Back to the nymph?'

'Yep, we'll try some water-bending today, therefore it's the perfect place,' Bill beamed and Dipper nodded in excitement. Water-bending sounded interesting enough, to let him forget about the nymphs.

The moment they arrived, Bill summoned his cane again and pointed at the water. Dipper also came to a halt, but he kept his distance. He did not fancy another bath.

'Water-bending is different from casting a fire. You can't really make water appear out of thin air. You need something to relate to, like this,' he tapped his cane into the pond and splashed the surface a few times.

'You can use anything really, even Pit Cola. However you can't multiply it.'

Dipper was following the explanation so far and added his own knowledge, before Bill could do.

'The spell is MIZUNA NIM.'

'Correct,' Bill acknowledged.

'Your work is paying off, I see.'

Dipper grinned from ear to ear.

With the spell you can start your influence on the liquid. It's more like levitation, but in order to give it a certain form, you need to lead it. Like this.'

Without any forewarning, Bill gestured with his hands and a splash of water was flying at Dipper, which he could only dodge in the last second, resulting in him falling to the ground.

'Hey!!' he protested.

'See? Now you can try.'

Dipper stood back up from the ground and glared at Bill. At the same time he was happy, that Bill did not offer his support this time. In order to have a better feeling for the magic surrounding him, Dipper took his sweater off. Then he held out his arm and started concentrating. He knew exactly where he wanted the water to go and when he spoke the right words a wave of water was flying at Bill.

Since the demon had not expected this, the water splashed all over him and left him soaking wet.

Now it was Dippers turn to laugh.

The brunet toppled over.

'Wow, I did not expect it to work out so smoothly, but hard work, DOES pay off.'

While Dipper was not paying much attention to his surrounding, bathing in schadenfreude, he missed the water that was floating about his head and on Bill's command came crashing down on the man like a monsoon.

But Dipper was not angry. The sight of both of them dripping with water made him laugh even harder and Bill joined him, until Bill was hit square in his face by another assault.

'You pay for this,' he screeched and they both started a water battle that went on for several minutes until both of them were laying in the grass panting heavily.

'I think you get the idea,' Bill took another deep breath.

'Yeah,' Dipper nodded, 'Water-bending is awesome.'

As soon as Dipper had regained his strength he sat up straight, looking at Bill.

'Thanks, that was a blast,' he smiled and Bill also came into a sitting position.

'So, about the ritual. When will we start?'

The brunets voice was serious and he swept a few wet bangs out of his face.

Bill's eye narrowed.

'If you still want to, we can start with the basics whenever you feel like it.'

'Good, the sooner the better.' His voice was full with determination.

The two men continued to sit in silence for a few moments, until Dipper started sneezing.

'Ugh, I hope I didn't catch a cold today.' He stood up and picked up his sweater in order to give his body a little warmth. He was still soaking wet.

Bill straightened up and because Dipper was not paying him any attention, he quickly closed the distance between him and Dipper wrapping his arms around the young man's torso from behind.

Whatever Dipper was about to say, it died in his throat and only a gasp escaped him.

The demon pressed against Dipper and buried his face in his shoulder.

'Let me fix this,' Bill mumbled into Dipper's shirt and a second later, both of them were well dried, but Bill did not let go of Dipper.

Dipper's heartbeat sky-rocketed and since he did not know where to place his hands, he let them raised in midair.

'You smell nice,' Bill suddenly commented and nuzzled Dipper's shoulder, which made the brunet blush even harder. It was impossible for Dipper to break the contact, since he enjoyed it too much to be healthy. Also he chose not to comment on Bill's statement, but rather choose a different topic.

'Ehm, yeah, thanks for drying me off. Maybe we should return now, Mabel will be worried, I guess?'

Dipper had to admit, that this was a feeble excuse, but to his relief Bill's hands loosened around him until Dipper could finally let his arms sink back to his sides.

'Sure,' Bill said and started walking.

Dipper followed suit, but he made sure to walk a little behind the demon.

Back in the shack as Dipper had assumed, Mabel was in a bad mood. When they entered the kitchen, she stood up and left the room, making sure to close the door behind her with as much force as she could muster.

Dipper wanted to go after her, but Bill held him back.

'She'll come around.'

Dipper shrugged and inspected the refrigerator in order to decide what he should make for dinner, while Bill was taking his usual seat.

'I don't really feel like cooking, maybe we should order some pizza. That would also cheer Mabel up.'

Dipper decided and picked up his phone. Bill watched him with great interest and he raised his eyebrows when Dipper was talking about Quattro Stagioni, Tonno and Diavolo.

'Your Italian does not make sense at all,' Bill commented after Dipper had set the phone aside.

'What has the devil a fish and four seasons in common? Is this some kind of codeword?'

This took Dipper completely off guard and he burst out with laughter. Bill meanwhile was looking at Dipper as if the man had lost his mind.

'What's so funny, kid? I mean it!'

Dipper was heaving for air between laughter and wiped some tears from his eyes. When he finally regained his composure he started to explain.

'No, it's not a code. I ordered food. Pizza to be exact. And the name's are a synonym for the topping. For example four seasons has four different toppings, tonno is tuna and so on. You'll understand as soon as they arrive. I thought the all-seeing-eye would know about such things.'

Now it was Bill's turn to pout. His face turned a deep shade of red and crossed his arms while sulking in his chair.

'As if any of this was relevant for world domination,' he muttered under his breath and Dipper could not help but smile. This was the first time, that Bill wasn't superior, but a human with faults like Dipper.

After around 45 minutes the door bell rang and Dipper heard Mabel running towards it. After a pause he heard her cheering.

'Pizzaaaaaaaaaa! Awesome!!!!'

They all made themselves comfortable in the living room, spreading the pizza cartons on the floor, so that everyone could take a slice from everything.

Bill inspected the food warily and shook his head while uttering comments about how the names were not making much sense at all and how human minds were the lowest of all.

Together all three of them watched a TV show and in the end Mabel and Bill were screaming at the display arguing about how the show was awesome (Mabel) and how Bill felt his brain melt because it was lowbrow.

Dipper only watched the two of them bickering and leant back on the sofa. He could not imagine a life without his sister nor without Bill. It was a realization that made his stomach churn, but deep inside him, he had already known it for some days.

As soon as the immortality ritual was ready, they all could enjoy their lives together forever.

'But what if Mabel did not want to live forever?' A voice whispered inside Dipper's head. Shouldn't he at least ask her, before again, deciding her future?

It made Dipper's heart ache, but he swiftly pushed those thought aside. Mabel would certainly do the same for him, he assured himself.

A few hours later Dipper switched out the TV and Mabel had cleaned up the remaining pizza leftovers and threw them into the trash.

'Good night Bill, good night bro bro,' Mabel smiled at the two men.

'Good night Star,' Bill waved at her and Mabel turned, but was stopped by Dipper calling out.

'Mabel, ehm,' Dipper scratched his head, 'I would like to ask you something.'

His sister tilted her head and waited for him to continue. Dipper looked around awkwardly.

'In private,' he added, which instantly sparked Bill's interest and he looked up to the brunet from his place on the couch. Mabel winked at Dipper and started giggling.

'Ohh I get it. You need a little advice for tomorrows party. Sure, thing, let doctor love help you out.'

Mabel took Dipper's hand in order to lead him into her room.

The demon looked after them incredulous, but he decided not to interfere this time. He had a good feeling that this was something in favour to him and he smiled.

'Ok Dip Dop,' Mabel patted on her mattress, after they had entered the attic and closed the door behind them.

'You can tell me everything. Who is the happy lady?'

Dipper slumped down and he started to fidget with his hands nervously. He wasn't sure, how he should put it, without being too obvious. At best Mabel already had found out herself, considering that she usually saw right trough him.

'Ok...so, I need your advice on...something.'

This was really hard for Dipper, but Mabel waited patiently, giving her brother the time he needed to confess to her.

'So, there is this friend and he has a friend.'

Mabel crinkled her nose, she already understood, that the friend was in reality Dipper.

'So this friend's friend, or no, they are not really friends. They are old acquaintances. Ok and the one guy, he has done really bad things in the past. I..I think he even killed a few people,' or a thousand or more, Dipper added in his mind.

'He is a really, really bad guy. He also tormented people for fun.'

Dipper stopped for a moment and Mabel put her hand on Dipper's back to encourage him to speak on further.

'He did terrible thing in the past. And then, some kind of fatal blow, made them meet each other again. And..the bad guy, he really helps my friend out and afterwards he acts really nice towards this friend.'

A feint blush crept over Dipper's cheeks, remembering all the fantastic moments he had shared with the demon in the past few days.

'Now, my friend fears, that he might only be used by the bad guy. That he might, in the end, get betrayed and even more terrible things will happen.'

Dipper looked blankly at the ceiling, the uncertainty about Bill's motives were nagging at his very soul.

'What I mean is, is he wrong to trust him or should he risk the betrayal?'

Mabel leaned back on her bed and also looked at the ceiling deep in thought, this was very different from what she had expected to hear. Then she swung herself forwards and met Dipper with sparkling eyes.

'I think your friend is a good guy and good guys give second chances no matter what! What's in the past is in the past and if the bad guy isn't acting like a bad guy anymore, why not give him some trust. Maybe he was only bad, because he had no one who trusted him and who was his friend.'

This made Dipper smile. Mabel always found a way to point out the good in any person. When Mabel took both Dipper's hand in hers he felt a warmth wash over him.

'If your friend doesn't risk it, he might loose the chance to maybe even find a soulmate.'

This made Dipper's heart skip a beat. He had never thought about it that way. Bill and him could hardly be soulmates, considering all their differences. Still, they had a lot of things in common.

'Maybe...maybe you are right,' Dipper nodded slowly, digesting the things her sister had told him.

'Thank you Mabel. I would be hopeless without you.'

Mabel stuck out her tongue.

'I know bro bro.'

After Dipper had talked to Mabel he felt much lighter, although he still hadn't made up his mind how to feel about the topic in general. Also he had left out the part about his friend maybe also having feelings for this other guy....Dipper sighed and went straight into the bathroom.

When Dipper entered the bedroom with freshly brushed teeth, Bill was sitting on the mattress, leaning on the headboard and giving him an intense look.

Dipper quickly looked away and busied himself with changing into his clothes for the night.

'You never changed in front of me,' Bill suddenly remarked, which made Dipper stop dead in his actions.

'Well,' he started, pushing his shirt down onto his naked torso, 'I can't really hide anything from you, can I?' Dipper retorted and also entered the bed.

'No, you can't,' Bill grinned and laid down next to Dipper. Both men were only inches apart, staring silently at each others face.

'Won't you turn off the light?' Bill raised an eyebrow expectantly.

A little disappointed Dipper turned around and switched off the button, bathing them in darkness. He did not bother to turn back around to Bill, adjusting his pillow and closing his eyes. Silently Dipper waited for Bill to fling his arm around him, but nothing happened. Frustrated with Bill and with himself, Dipper fell into a deep sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know the movie Mabel and Bill were watching? It's one of my all time favorites and I love the soundtrack soooo much. I can watch it over and over again and will still find something that I did not see before. What's your favourite movie?  
> Btw, last weekend I was very productive. I am at chapter 10 right now, so stay tuned, there is more to come.


	7. Drama Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, this weekend I only finished chapter 10 ;__; Initially I planned to write much more, but I am a little stuck. Don't worry, I know where I want to go with this story, just sometimes getting there is hard.  
> So, I hope you like this chapter and please leave some feedback :)   
> Thx!

The next morning Dipper woke up from a dreamless sleep. He stretched and yawned and turned in order to check on Bill. To his surprise he found the other half of his bed empty. With a start Dipper sprung from the bed and took in his room. Nope, there was no Bill. First instinct Dipper made for the door, when he suddenly saw something on his desk.

There was an additional book with a note on it. The book had 1000 pages at least and the binding was yellow with a black brick pattern. Certainly Bill must have conjured it from somewhere.

'Read it!' was all the note had to offer. Without taking a second glance, Dipper stormed out of the room and into the kitchen.

'Bill? Are you here? Bill?'

Dipper searched for Bill in the first and second floor until he reached the attic. He knocked on the door and Mabel answered.

'Come in!'

'Hey Mabel, have you seen Bill?'

'Nope,' she tilted her head.

'Is something wrong?'

Since Dipper did not want to worry his sister, he quickly assured her that everything was fine and Bill...well, went somewhere.

To Dippers relief Mabel did not press the subject further and Dipper returned into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

While he busied himself with his food he was constantly staring out of the window, checking if he might have a glimpse of the former triangle outside.

Where the hell did he go and what mischief was he up to? Thinking about all the horrible things that could happen with a dream demon on the loose , his stomach started to churn. Or was Bill maybe getting wary of Dipper's presence?

The young man chewed his lip and dismissed the thought.

He was Bill's apprentice and he was bound to the demon and the demon to him. Also if Bill wanted to keep his human form, he had to return eventually to charge up his powers in the dreamscape together with Dipper.

Dipper grew impatient with every minute ticking by and since it was pointless to go and search for Bill, he decided to get ready and study some more.

Back at his desk, Dipper finally took the time to have a proper look at the new book that Bill had left him. He skipped through the pages. It was written in the godly language Dipper realized with frustration. It would take him years to read it. Frowning he skipped further. There were instructions about some kind of rite, a summoning circle or something alike. It was the most complicated thing Dipper had ever seen. There were hundreds of complex runes and drawings. The spell, if Dipper identified it correctly, was so long, it covered 100 pages at minimum.

Suddenly it hit Dipper what the book was about. The spell for immortality!

So Bill really held true to his words. Although Dipper was intimidated by the complexity of it, he did not lose any time and started to translate the instructions as best as he could. He worked tirelessly for hours and only stopped once, when Mabel called him down for lunch.

'Hey Dipper, what are you currently working on?' Mabel asked while chewing on her salad.

'Oh, it's some ancient spell. I'm still not sure what's it about.'

Mabel nodded and then she thought of something else.

'I hope Bill will be back in time for the party tonight...'

The party! Dipper had completely forgotten about it.

'Yeah well, if he's not showing up, we can't help it, I guess,' Dipper shrugged. On top he would have the perfect excuse to skip the party altogether.

'What?? No, no, no, don't even think about skipping it Dipper Pines!'

Mabel scolded him and waved her fork at her brother, then she checked the time on her phone.

'He still has a few hours left, before I start to occupy the bathroom for the rest of the evening in order to get ready.'

Dipper smiled and again he looked out of the window. Waiting for Bill to reappear made Dipper restless. It was a strange feeling for Dipper being apart from the demon for this long. Since Dipper had summoned Bill they had nearly spent 24 hours together, except for the few times, Dipper needed to go to the bathroom. He missed him. Admitting this, left a sour taste in Dipper's mouth.

After the twins finished eating, Dipper returned to his room and occupied himself with the new book. But the more time passed, the more anxious Dipper became, constantly standing up and taking a look through the window.

Without any forewarning the door opened and Bill stepped inside.

'BILL!' Dipper yelled and sprang forward. He was not sure if he should scold the demon or hug him, since Dipper was so very happy to see him. Going through his options, Dipper opted for being angry at him.

'Where the hell have you been?! I was worried sick!'

Ups...the last part Dipper did not intend to speak out loudly and in order to distract Bill he quickly added, 'at least leave a note where you are going next time.'

There was a blush creeping up Dipper's neck and he looked at the floor and waited for Bill to reply.

'Hey kid! I left a note, didn't you see?'

'Yeah, it said “Read it”.'

'No, on the back,' Bill took the note and turned it around, showing it to the young man.

'Hunting for some ingredients, will be back before the party,' Dipper read out loud, while feeling very stupid at the same time.

'Ok....sorry. Didn't notice.'

Dipper apologised and ruffled his hair awkwardly. Bill only shrugged and then he let a heavy looking bag drop onto the bed.

Dipper stepped closer to the bed with a curious look.

'What's in there?'

'He, he, some cool stuff! Took me some time to retrieve it, but since I'm almighty, it was no big deal.'

Bill had a lopsided smile on his face, putting his hands at his hips.

'Go on, have a look!' he urged Dipper.

The brunet was hesitant at first, but his curiosity won and he opened the bag slowly. Inside were several small, crystal like orbs. Dipper took one of them out and brought it near his face in order to inspect it further.

Dipper turned the object left and right, desperately trying to figure the thing out, until he resigned.

'Sorry, no idea what this is.'

Bill nearly fell over with shock.

'Whoa kid, I bring you some of the rarest objects on earth and you don't have a clue! I'm not sure if you are truly worthy of all my effort!'

The demon pouted and shook his head, while Dipper felt very small. Then Bill took up one of the crystals, too and held it up to Dipper.

'These are the tears of Ammit, the devourer of the dead. Ancient Egyptian demon. Very tricky to find and dangerous to approach, since he prefers to eat humans. Ah well, but he was still in my debt for something, so he handed them over without a fight.'

Bill tossed the crystal in the air and caught it without effort. Dipper looked at the demon in awe.

'Wow, that sounds pretty awesome. Wish you brought me along, too.'

Bill immediately sensed Dippers disappointment and he patted Dipper's head reassuringly.

'Oh, well, maybe next time,' Bill offered and the brunet cracked him a little smile.

Afterwards Bill waved his hand and the bag with the crystals disappeared.

'Don't want Star to come snooping. Now, do you feel ready for some party tonight?' Bill suddenly changed the subject and Dippers shoulders fell.

'I really don't think this is a good idea...'

'Pfft, Pinetree, I can watch myself. I'm a trillions years old.'

The demon assured.

'Yeah, that's exactly the problem.'

Since Mabel and Bill were not open for his reasoning he finally gave inn.

'Fine, whatever. Let's go then.'

'That's the spirit Pinetree!' Bill cheered and then he turned Dipper around and looked him over from head to toe.

Again Dipper felt heat rise to his cheeks.

'What's this about?' he inquired.

'I promised Star to take care of your outfit. I think we should wear some matching clothes.'

In the blink of an eye, in this case Bill's eye, Dipper and the demon were dressed in new attire. Also Dipper realized, that he smelled fresh and his hair was falling softly over his head, like he had showered only minutes ago.

Bill was wearing a tight black jeans matched with a long sleeve button shirt and a form fitting waistcoat in black. The look complimented his body very well and Dipper could hardly tear his eyes from the demon. In the end Dipper was curious about his own outfit and he walked over to his mirror and inspected the look. It was the same as Bill's only in different colours. He wore navy blue jeans, a black shirt and a maroon waistcoat. At the front of the waistcoat was a blue pin in the shape of a pinetree. Dipper smiled, while he admired this little detail. He looked good, almost dashing.

This gave a boost to Dipper's confidence and he only felt half as bad about the party anymore.

'Thanks,' he turned to Bill who looked at him in a way that made Dipper shiver. The seconds ticked by, without any of them moving until they heard Mabel's scream from the first floor, which made both of them jump.

'Partyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Tiiiiiime!!! Let's goooooooo!!!'

Bill was the first who broke the eye contact and he turned to the door. Dipper who had started to hold his breath during the last seconds, panted for air.

What had this been about? Bill looked like he would eat Dipper alive or tear down his clothes?

Slowly Dipper followed Bill outside the room. His mind was racing with different thoughts, until Mabel noticed the two and started even more screaming.

'Wow, oh WOW! Oh my, is this Dipper???? Oh boy oh boy. You two will break some serious amounts of hearts tonight. Bill you really do have a great sense for fashion! Dipper you should always only wear things that Bill chooses for you!'

Mabel was jumping around them in excitement. She was wearing the new sequin-dress, which corresponded well with her sparkling headband.

'I need to take a picture of this.'

She fetched her phone from the sofa and started to take photos of Bill and Dipper. The demon was striking a pose, while Dipper turned away, awkwardly scratching his tattoo.

'And a selfie! We need a selfie!'

Mabel positioned herself between the two men and she pulled Dipper closer in order to fit him into the frame.

'Say cheese!'

All three smiled into the camera, each of them with a different expression. Mabel's smile was genuine, Bill's smug and Dipper's was forced.

After she had finished her paparazzi session she started frantically tipping onto the device.

'I need to send this to the Grunkles. They will be delighted seeing Dipper all dolled up!'

Dipper rolled his eyes and went after Bill, who was already in the mystery shop waiting for the twins to join him.

The three of them were getting into a taxi that Mabel had ordered for them in advance, since they didn't own a car in Gravity Falls.

Mabel sat in the front and although the driver gave her some annoyed looks, she continued singing along the song in the radio. Bill looked rather amused at the whole concept of driving in a car and giving someone money in order to get from A to B. Dipper's hands were sweaty and the nearer they came to the location, the more restless he was. It was a bad idea bringing Bill, his mind told him over and over again.

When they arrived they spotted a long queue in front of the building, but before Dipper could point out, that it would take the whole night for them to get to the ticketstand, Mabel was already waving the tickets under his nose.

'I used my connection to the Northwests. We are on the VIP list,' she grinned proudly. It did do nothing to comfort Dipper's mind.

Mabel led the two men straight to the entrance, then she gave the security man the tickets and flashed him a bright smile. All of them were allowed to enter without further ado and soon Dipper found himself pressed into a room full of people, screaming at each other at the top of their lungs, while music that was way too loud to differentiate any tune, was booming from the speakers around them.

He hated parties.

His twin manoeuvred them to a free spot in the corner and then she yelled.

'I go get some drinks! What do you like?'

Dipper gestured that he was fine for now.

'I come with you Star. I want to check the drinks.'

With this Bill and Mabel were shoving themselves through the crowd into the direction of the bar and left Dipper standing alone.

It happened too fast for Dipper to stop Bill and soon they were swallowed by the sheer amount of people. Nervously Dipper slid his sleeves back, exposing the tattoo on his underarm. While he desperately tried to catch a glimpse of Bill or Mabel, he did not realize that someone approached him.

'Hey there. You alone?'

Dipper turned around with a start and there was a young women standing in front of him. She had a lovely face, black hair and she didn't hide her intentions at all.

Suddenly his attention was drawn away by some kind of fight that had broke out near the bar, before he could however ponder about it, the women spoke up again.

'We would be happy to spent some time with you...,' she gestured with her head to a few other women sitting in the back, smiling at Dipper.

'Sorry....I...,' Dipper stammered until suddenly someone was putting an arm around his shoulders and pushing a bottle of beer into his hand. Dipper nearly let the bottle slip, when he realized that it was Bill.

'Hey, sweetheart. That's my good old friend Dipper here, and we would love to spend some time with you.'

Bill gave his most charming smile to the girl and she started giggling.

'Wow, you two could be moviestars,' she complimented, eyes wide in awe.

'Maybe we are,' Bill purred, while he was still hugging Dipper tightly to his side, which made the girls in the back cheer with adoration.

'What about Mabel?' Dipper quickly interjected.

'She's busy dancing.'

Bill pointed at her with his drink. Dipper saw that Mabel was dancing like crazy and since she did not pay them any much attention, Dipper had no excuse to not follow Bill.

The black haired women led the way to the seating area in the back and her friends greeted both men with flirtatious looks. Every one of them wanted to sit the nearest to Bill and Dipper, ignoring any personal space.

It made Dipper feel instantly highly uncomfortable with all the women swooning around him. Bill on the other hand was bathing in the attention. This, too, made Dipper feel even worse and he took a few gulps from his beer. Usually he wouldn't drink at a party, since normally he would be the one that would drive his sister home, but since they took a taxi, he made an exception.

Still he did not enjoy the taste in his mouth. He kept the bottle in his hand mostly in order to have something to occupy his hands with.

'Are you a model?' One of the girls asked Bill.

Bill laughed showing his pointy teeth, then he flicked his finger over the girls cheek, which nearly made her faint.

'For you I could be anything.'

Dipper huffed. This show was ridiculous. To distract himself from Bill he also kept an eye on Mabel. But she didn't need anyone to watch over her. She was the dancing queen, having fun all by herself, successfully avoiding any men that were yearning for her attention.

'Do you want to dance?' One of the girls asked Bill.

'Sure thing, kid,' he replied and off he went, much to Dipper's shock. Dipper stared a hole into Bill's back, watching him leave, until he got addressed by a girl, too.

'You're cute. What's your name?'

Dipper briefly turned to the girl, when there was suddenly a turmoil on the dancefloor and some men started fighting. Quickly the security intervened and everything was back to normal. Bill and Mabel were still dancing, both unaware of the fight.

'Sorry, what did you ask?' Dipper turned back to the girl.

'Nevermind,' she smiled politely and turned her attention back to her friends.

It didn't bother Dipper in the slightest, he was happy on his own and he didn't like such kind of forced conversation.

Somewhere in the back another pair started to shout way above the music. Dipper wasn't able to see them, but he had a feeling, that there was an unusual amount of quarrels on this party. He took another sip from his bottle and he nearly spit the content out again, when he saw Bill kissing another girl on the dancefloor.

Dipper's bottle dropped to the floor. For the first seconds he couldn't tear his eyes from Bill. The way he was caressing the girl and the passion in his kiss entranced Dipper and at the same time, the longer he looked the more miserable he felt. It was wrong! Why her??

Tears welled up in his eyes and he felt like someone had punched him into his guts. Abruptly he stood up, mumbling something about that he wasn't feeling well and he exited the scene as fast as possible.

Back outside he quickly run around the building were less people were gathered. Panting for air, Dipper swallowed hard and wiped the tears from his eyes, but they didn't stop falling. Frustrated he leaned against the cold stonewall of the building. No one was paying him any attention, most of them were too occupied with themselves, smoking, kissing or feeling sick.

The image of Bill and the girl had burned into his mind. Dipper sunk to the floor, his head in his hands.

'Dipper Pines what have you gotten into?' he thought helplessly.

He was in love with Bill Cipher! His arch enemy, the one who tried to kill him and his whole family...the whole world if he hadn't stopped him.

How on earth was this possible?

But Bill had changed. He had helped Dipper many times in the last days and in his human form, he wasn't as menacing as before. He was even kind at times.

Dipper swallowed a sob, but failed. This would never work out. On top, why should a demon be interested in a mortal, least in a relationship altogether.

Dipper fished for his phone in his jeans. He could barely see what he was writing, since his vision was still blurry from all the tears.

'Mabel I don't feel well, heading home. Take care of Bill, don't lose him.'

He send the message to his sister and slowly picked himself up.

A long walk back to the shack in the middle of the night might help to calm him down, Dipper assumed. He pulled the sleeves back down and headed for the way home.

After a few minutes of walking Dipper still felt bad, but the physical distance between him and the demon finally gave him some time to think about his own feelings.

Which was until suddenly Dipper's arm was pulled around.

'Dipper! What's wrong, why did you leave?'

Bill.

Dipper yanked his arm free forcefully.

'None of your business! Don't you have some women to entertain?'

Dipper spat at the demon, his rage boiling up, the moment he saw the worried look on the demon's face. As if Bill would give a shit about his feelings.

Bill looked taken aback and confused as if he had missed out on something important.

'Pinetree...' Bill started to say, but he was cut short by the other man.

'Just leave me alone!!'

Dipper screamed and fresh tears were running down his cheeks. He did not want Bill to see, therefore he pushed the demon away and started running, leaving a puzzled Bill behind.

Back at the Mystery Shack Dipper felt even worse and he run to the bathroom locking him in. He leaned against the door with his back and slid down onto the floor. Dipper felt slightly bad for his outburst in front of the demon and at the same time he thought that Bill had deserved it. Tears were still streaming down and Dipper didn't fight them. After some time, he relaxed. This wasn't really like him, he rarely felt so many emotions at the same time. He figured that since Mabel's death, something had happened to him and he couldn't control his emotions the way he could before.

Listening to his own breathing for a time, there was suddenly a light knocking at the door. Assuming that Mabel was back and checking on him, Dipper answered immediately.

'I'm ok Mabel, just a bit sick. Go to bed, don't worry.'

Dipper scrambled to his feet, swaying lightly from the influence of the alcohol, then he opened the door, to reassure his sister, that everything was fine.

But in front of him stood Bill, a worried expression on his face. Since Dipper was taken off guard, he reacted before he could think about it. He passed Bill without a word and went straight to his room, the demon silently trailing behind him.

Dipper fetched his pillow and a blanket, then he passed Bill again, who stood at the door watching him questioningly. Dipper avoided any eye contact and went straight to the livingroom. At the couch he prepared a makeshift bed and quickly rolled up into his blanket. He listened intently if Bill was following him, but there was nothing. Angrily Dipper forced himself to close his eyes. He really needed a night separated from the demon. Waking up next to Bill would probably kill Dipper out of heartache. Exhausted by all the screaming and the tears Dipper swiftly drifted into sleep.

The next morning Dipper awoke with a throbbing head. It wasn't because of the alcohol from yesterday, but more because Dipper had cried his eyes out and not taken the time to hydrate himself with some water before he went to sleep.

He groaned and rolled over to his side. In addition to his headache, his neck was stiff from his uncomfortable position on the sofa.

When he dared to open his eyes, he was greeted by some bushy blonde and black hair in front of him accompanied by a rhythmical breathing.

Dipper's eyes grew big and in one motion he was up in a sitting position, ignoring the protest of his aching head.

Sitting on the floor, with his back leaning against the sofa was Bill. His head had fallen on his chest and he seemed to be fast asleep. Dipper bit is lip. Why wouldn't Bill just leave him alone?

Dipper stood up, regardless of waking the demon or not and he was just about to leave, when Bill suddenly spoke up.

'Pinetree...I'm starving, make me food,' the demon demanded while stretching himself.

Dipper looked at him incredulous and snapped.

'You are a real pain in the ass!!'

Storming out of the room in anger, Dipper didn't come far, before he was stopped by a furious looking demon, who took Dipper's shoulders and pinned him to the wall.

Because of the force behind Bill's action and since Dipper hadn't expected anything like this, a shocked gasp escaped his lips. He looked at Bill like a deer caught in the headlights.

Bill used the momentum and hissed.

'Don't try my patience, kid!'

Seeing Dipper's misery clearly painted all over his face Bill let go of Dipper's shoulders and added a little softer, 'we really need to talk. What's gotten into you?'

The brunet avoided Bill's gaze and turned his head to the side, chewing on his lower lip, contemplating.

'Look, if I did anything yesterday...,' Bill started and run a hand through his messy hair. He looked miserable and he had clearly missed some sleep, too, Dipper observed and it gave him a little satisfaction. Before Bill could continue, Dipper interrupted him.

'Yeah, you acted like a complete jerk. What's with all the flirting? I thought you don't care about such things?'

Initially Dipper had not intended to let Bill know that it bothered him seeing him messing around with women, but he couldn't help it. The words came bubbling from his mouth.

The demon was clearly taken aback and maybe he would have even laughed, if the look on Dipper's face didn't give him all reason for caution.

'About the jerk thing, I'm a demon, of course I act like a jerk. It's natural for me.'

Bill gave Dipper a small smile, but the young man did not smile back, instead his eyebrows narrowed even further.

'Ok, ok, kid, calm down. You want the truth, you get the truth. But you might not like it, so don't say I didn't warn you.'

Dipper's legs suddenly felt shaky and his palms started sweating. What would Bill tell him? Maybe that he would leave Dipper behind?

Dipper couldn't stand it anymore.

'Tell me,' he demanded, but did not look directly at Bill, afraid of what he would find in his eye.

'The reason I wanted to join your sister at the party was to mess around with some humans. Not in the way you might think. I was messing with their minds.'

This made Dipper look up.

'Maybe you realized that some people started fighting?'

Dipper nodded slowly and it dawned on him what had really happened that night.

'Well, I was not acting against our contract. I know I'm not allowed to control their minds, but I am allowed to speak the truth. And that's what I did. Whispering unspoken truths into their ears.'

Bill smiled cruelly and it made Dipper shiver with horror all over.

'Some of them didn't like what they heard and well, it did not end so well, most of them blamed their friends and started fighting. Oh it was so much fun to be back on the game!'

Dipper was shocked into silence, he had feared something like this to happen, when Mabel had asked them to join her to the party, but this was worse than he had expected. Again he cursed himself that his contract had so many flaws, that Bill could use to his advantage.

'And then there was this girl, she talked about love at first sight,' Bill laughed, 'and when I kissed her best friend instead, she nearly tore her friends eyes out. It was just hilarious!'

Although everything that Bill had told him was horrible, Dipper's heart skipped a beat, when he realized that the kiss had meant nothing to Bill. Dipper felt relieved and guilty at the same time. It had meant nothing! He would have burst out laughing, if the situation wasn't so severe.

It took Dipper a few moments to find his voice. Although he should be angry with Bill, he was...happy.

'That...was really irresponsible,' Dipper scolded him like a puppy and he felt rather foolish doing so.

'I figure you can't help it. But that was definitely the last party I'm going to take you to.'

Dipper knew how stupid he sounded and he ruffled his hair. Bill, who quickly realized the change in Dipper's emotions, played along.

'Sure kid, if you say so,' and he grinned innocently at Dipper.

'By the way, what about Mabel?'

Dipper quickly changed the topic, before he would end up doing something reckless, like hugging Bill.

'Oh, Star is still sleeping. She had a blast last night. When she came home I told her that you had too much alcohol and were constantly throwing up, so that I had to take care of you and brought you home.'

Dipper sighed.

'Ok...thank you for the backup,' he added and smiled at the dream demon.


	8. Lost Love

Dipper's mood had improved remarkably after Bill had confessed to him what he had done at the party. He knew that he shouldn't feel happy about this, but he did and it brought him right to the next problem at hand. He had to tell Bill about his feelings sooner or later, otherwise trouble was sure to follow.

Absent-mindedly Dipper flipped through the pages of the book with the instructions for the immortality spell.

Bill had left him again after breakfast in order to find some other rare ingredients. Dipper felt a little disappointed that he was not allowed to join Bill on his hunting session, but he did not try to sway the demon, knowing that a little distance would be beneficial for both of them after yesterdays events.

Dipper started to chew at the tip of his pen. Of course he could still ask Mabel for some advice, but since he would have to leave out some important details from the story, for example that he had fallen for a dream demon that had tried to kill his family, he wasn't sure, that he would receive the answer he was searching for.

Most likely his twin would be happy for him and urge him to just tell Bill. Also she would freak out about the whole issue and start planning their wedding.

Dipper nearly swallowed his pen and coughed, he redirected his attention back to the book in front of him. First things first.

Slowly he was making progress in translating all the runes. The godly language wasn't as difficult as it first had seemed to him. For all Dipper could tell it was like a clash of all languages he knew and with less grammar. Sentences were reduced to the most important things and everything was a command. Maybe because god's invented them, they would never ask for something.

Suddenly there was a knock on Dipper's door.

'Yeah, come in!' Dipper said and he closed the book and his notes swiftly although he knew that Mabel wouldn't be able to read any of it, even if she wanted to.

'Hey Dipper, Soos and Melody ask if we would like to go to Greasy's Diner and have dinner with their family? Do you wanna join?'

This made Dipper smile, gladly accepting any kind of distraction and he stood up from his desk.

'Sure, that's a great idea!'

Before he joined Mabel at the door, he stopped. He wasn't sure when Bill would return, but he could imagine that he would be confused, finding an empty shack upon his arrival.

'Just a minute, I leave a note for Bill.'

Dipper quickly wrote a few words for the demon, informing him, where they were going and that he would bring him some food for dinner, too.

'By the way, where did Bill go?' Mabel asked, while the twins headed outside to join Soos and Melody in their car.

This took Dipper a little of guard.

'Eh..., he is visiting some relatives. They live close by.'

'Oh, how nice of him. Where do they live?' Mabel inquired and Dipper was at a loss. To his relief, he had no need to answer, since Soos's kids started screaming while all seven people tried to squeeze into the small car.

At the Diner Dipper felt like he had travelled back in time. Although Lazy Susan was replaced by a younger women, who's name Dipper couldn't remember, this women was not less creepy.

Reluctant she took the order and disappeared back into the kitchen, leaving the screaming family behind. Mabel was happily entertaining the kids while Soos and Melody could relax for a change. Dipper observed the scene contently, until Soos addressed him.

'Hey Dipper,' the handyman scratched his back, he was clearly feeling a little uncomfortable with the thing he was about to say. His wife patted Soos reassuringly on the back and Dipper tilted his head in anticipation of the news that would follow.

'You and Mabel, how long do you plan to stay? I mean usually you are only here for a weekend, but now...'

Dipper raised both eyebrows. He had no ides where this was going.

'Well, we were wondering. Maybe if you still are going to stay for longer, maybe you don't need us at the Shack anymore...,' Soos trailed off.

This got also Mabel's attention and she whirled around.

'What Soos! No, you are THE Mister Mystery! Dipper could never replace you!'

Mabel nearly yelled and Dipper chimed in.

'I don't want the Shack! Don't get me wrong! I don't know for how long we are going to stay, but we did not return in order to take the Shack away from you. Except, if you don't want it anymore?'

Dipper asked quietly.

Soos and Melody immediately had their hands up in defence, both of them sounding greatly relieved.

'We love to continue working there!'

Mabel and Dipper smiled at the two in unison.

'Good, it wouldn't be the same without you, Soos,' Mabel grinned and nudged the man into his side, which made him giggle.

'I told you from the beginning that you are overreacting,' Soos's oldest kid shook his head and the other kids, who had listened intently to the conversation were starting to continue eating their waffles that the waitress had brought them. Dipper could not help thinking, that the kids were wise beyond their years and he felt a little ashamed that since Bill had arrived he had not spent any time with them, like he had promised.

With Bill everything had changed. Dipper poked at his own waffle, lost in thoughts. He wondered if Bill was alright and what kind of stories the demon would have to tell him in the evening.

Also he was looking forward to finally share his bed again with Bill, which made Dipper instantly blush.

And to his great shock this wasn't lost on his sister.

'Hey Dip Dop, you look a little lovey-dovey to me. Did you meet someone at the party??'

All the attention, including the kids, was back on Dipper and the blush intensified. He wished he had brought his hat, so that he could hide under the brim.

'No, I didn't meet anyone,' he lied, but Mabel saw right through him.

'Look at that face! You are hiding something.'

Mabel leaned forward and pinched his nose. Feeling unnerved by all the people staring at him, he got angry.

'Mabel, just leave it!' he screamed a little louder, than he had intended and the Diner fell silent around him. Since he had the attention of all the visitors, Dipper panicked and did the only thing he was able to do. He sprung from his seat and stormed out of the door, painstakingly aware of all the eyes following his every move.

Luckily Mabel did not decide to follow him and Dipper had time to reflect while he was slowly walking back to the shack.

The whole topic about relationships was getting to him. He was like a boiling kettle and there was only a drop missing, before he would burst. When Dipper finally saw the shack in the distance he slapped his face. Because of his outburst now he hadn't brought any dinner for Bill. He was sure that the demon would be highly disappointed and it dampened Dipper even further.

When Dipper entered the shack he cautiously looked around, but there was no sign of the demon yet. Only when Dipper entered his room, the demon was sitting on his bed, reading a magazine, that he must have conjured from wherever.

'Pinetree!' Bill cheered, tossing the magazine to the side and it immediately disappeared to where it came from.

'Hey Bill, ' Dipper greeted the demon and although he felt terrible, he could not help but smile at the blonde in front of him.

'How was your hunting?' Dipper quickly asked before Bill could ask him about his own day.

Bill sprung from the bed and went directly to Dipper, producing two jars in his hands out of thin air.

'I was very successful,' he beamed and Dipper inspected the contents Bill was holding up for him.

'A Phoenix feather and...,' Dipper contemplated for a moment, until he added, 'a tooth from a mountain troll.'

The demon nodded and the glasses vanished again.

'Exactly, so your head is good for something,' he teased the brunet and went over to Dipper's desk, flipping through his notes.

'How's your studying? Do you feel confident to start on this any time soon?'

Dipper scratched his arm and looked at the ceiling.

'I think I made some progress, but for some things I need a more practical approach.'

The demon gave him a curious look and Dipper explained further.

'I mean, maybe we can practice the ritual, before we go live. Like practising to draw the binding circle or something somewhere outside.'

What Dipper really wanted to say was, “I would like to spend some time with you alone outside again, instead of reading alone in front of my desk”, but he did not dare to be this direct.

Bill crossed his arms, thinking it over and then he shrugged.

'No problem, kid. But I won't make this easy for you. The marks need to be spotless or it's going the be a disaster for both of us.'

'I understand,' Dipper replied a little too enthusiastic.

'Now, where is my food?' Bill inquired while holding up the note to Dipper.

Dipper turned around, since he was not able to face the demon.

'I forgot about it, sorry. I'll cook you something.'

Dipper quickly left the room, before Bill could reply and he went straight into the kitchen rummaging through the available options he could prepare in order to make up for his broken promise.

A few minutes later, Bill joined him in the kitchen, silently observing Dipper's every move. The brunet tried to ignore the demon as best as he could, concentrating on the pasta sauce and monitoring the bubbling spaghetti.

Meanwhile Bill was having the time of his life. He nearly had his Pinetree exactly where he wanted him to be, Dipper only needed a little push and Bill already knew exactly how he would be successful. He felt a little pity for Dipper, since he was too easy to read, but Bill was sure that Dipper wouldn't mind the outcome.

When Mabel came back home later in the evening, she found Bill and Dipper in front of the TV, watching some kind of Mystery documentation. The blond one was sitting on the floor, where Mabel would usually place herself and he was constantly giving his feedback on the show, which he found hilarious, but not well researched, since they had all the facts wrong. Dipper was sitting on the couch next to Bill, laughing at Bill's comments and smiling happily. The tenseness from before had completely left him.

And suddenly the pieces clicked together in Mabel's head. She greeted both men shortly and offered an apologetic smile at her twin, which he accepted with a nod. Then she excused herself and went straight to the attic. She needed to think this new realisation through and maybe she should make a plan to turn the things into the right direction. Leave it to Mabel to make a perfect match!

Shortly after midnight Bill and Dipper also went to bed. Dipper could not suppress a bubbling excitement upon the prospect of sleeping next to Bill, maybe even having the others arm slung around his waist. Before however Bill could spot the blush on Dipper's face, he quickly turned of the light and buried himself in his sheets.

'Good night Bill,' Dipper mumbled into the fabric of his blanket.

'Night, Pinetree,' came the demon's reply.

A few seconds ticked by, when Dipper realized a shift on the mattress and Bill's arm snug around him.

Dipper's heart made a jump and he smiled so hard it hurt, even his breathing became alarmingly unsteady and he begged to all gods and demons at the same time, that Bill wouldn't notice.

Time went by and when Dipper felt the arm around him go limp,he sighed with relief. Feeling a little bolt, while the demon was sleeping, he took Bill's hand in his and also closed his eyes to finally fall asleep, too.

The next morning Dipper awoke from a pleasant dream, which to his disappointment he was not able to remember anymore. Then again his mood was lifted even further, by the fact, that Bill was still snugly pressed against his back, with his arm around Dipper.

But Dipper's happiness didn't last for too long, when he realized with horror what kind of pleasant dream it had been and there was a throbbing between his legs, that begged him for some attention. The brunet took a sharp breath and his brain was going through all the options. He could make a run for the bathroom, or as long as Bill was still sleeping, he might be able to will it back to normal. Dipper decided to take flight, but when he started to move, a strong arm was holding him back. Dipper winced in frustration and he tried to peel himself free from Bill's grip, but to no avail. Small beads of sweat were building up at the brunets forehead.

'Bill! Let go of me!' he groaned and this time he pinched the demon's arm, which finally led to the desired reaction.

Before Bill could however start swearing at Dipper, the latter was already running to the door and had vanished from sight.

'This was close,' Dipper sighed, while taking a shower with a temperature nearing zero degree. He only hoped, that it had not been a dream about Bill and he hoped even more, that at no time, Bill had been a silent visitor within his dream. A short moment Dipper wished the earth would swallow him whole, then after a few more minutes of cold water against his hot skin he felt cool enough to start his day as if nothing had ever happened.

When Dipper entered the kitchen Mabel and Bill had already finished eating and Dipper prepared some toast and tea for himself.

Mabel was eyeing Dipper suspiciously, but Dipper didn't think any further about it and joined the two at the table, eating silently while listening to their conversation.

'Bill, you and Dipper really have a lot in common, don't you think?' Mabel started.

'It's really rare, when two people with such unique interests meet, don't you think?'

'Yes Star, must have been fate, that brought us together,' Bill nodded in agreement, while Dipper nearly choked on his toast. He knew exactly where his sister was going. He wasn't sure since when Mabel had started to comprehend, but Dipper realized, that his twin had finally picked up upon her brothers strange behaviour. Dipper needed to stop her as fast as possible.

Without bothering to chew on his toast anymore, Dipper stuffed everything that was left into his mouth, drowned it with the steaming hot tea and stood up in order to pull Bill with him.

'Sorry Mabel, we need to go. We have some serious business. See you later!' he waved at his sister, dragging the demon behind him, who did not protest nor ask any questions.

When Dipper and Bill had vanished behind the treeline, Dipper expected Bill to bring up the topic, but the demon remained silent. There was only the usual smug smile plastered upon his face.

'I take it you would like to practice the immortality spell today?' Bill finally spoke up.

'Yes,' Dipper confirmed and turned to the former triangle. Bill tapped his index against his lips, thinking.

'I know a good place for training. But it's a bit far for walking. I can teleport us, if you like.'

Dipper had no idea, what teleportation would include, but he agreed nevertheless.

'Ok, fine with me,' he shrugged.

'Then let's go.'

Bill opened his arms wide as if inviting Dipper for a hug. The young man however only raised his eyebrows questioningly.

'O..k? What?'

Bill rolled his eye.

'If I am supposed to teleport us both, you need to come a bit closer.'

Unnerved Bill pointed at the spot in front of him.

Dipper swallowed, but did as he was told, slowly taking one step, then another.

Bill huffed and within a second he had Dipper enveloped into his arms, pressing the man tightly against his chest.

In the blink of an eye, and too fast in order for Dipper to react, Bill let go of Dipper again and they were standing in a well known clearing. It was the one with the Cipher statue. Dipper recognised it immediately only that there was no statue anymore.

'Doesn't it feel strange for you, returning to this place?' Dipper inquired a little worried.

Bill was already lazily leaning against his cane, seemingly unimpressed.

'It's nothing special. Don't worry, kid.'

Then Bill produced the book with the spell instructions and Dipper's additional notepad out of thin air and handed it over to Dipper.

'Ok, show me what you got, Pinetree.'

Dipper took the book and notes from the demon. He was unsure where he should start. When he looked back at Bill for some help, the demon was inspecting his perfect nails, making the impression as if he would rather be somewhere else and it made Dipper's heart sink.

Dipper decided to put it aside for now and he opened his notes. Flipping through the pages, he finally found his first outline of the general circle. There were plenty of markings and notes next to the runes and inscriptions, that Dipper had added for assistance, but in general it was the most complicated thing, Dipper would ever produce, given he'll be successful at all.

But in order to start practising, Dipper needed something to draw on the ground.

'Could you please summon some chalk for me or would you prefer I take my own blood?' Dipper asked the demon a little annoyed.

The demon's grin widened and his eye started to shine with amusement.

'Blood is fine with me. Much more effective, but sadly very limited. You won't make it to the second inner circle, so,' Bill flicked his hand and a white chalk stick appeared, 'take this instead.'

Dipper snapped the chalk from Bill's hand and started on the first ritual circle.

Although he really wanted to do this, he was angry at himself, for constantly picking on Bill, when the real reason he did this, was not at all the demons fault.

Since Dipper was too distracted by his emotions his first outline was rather sloppy and Bill did not miss the chance to point it out to the young man.

He shook his head disapprovingly.

'Well....this is the worst magic circle I have ever seen. Even the clumsy work of that Gideon kid was better than this. With this you would certainly kill us both.'

Bill snapped his fingers and the circle was bathed in flames, which made Dipper jump back in shock.

'Try again,' Bill commanded.

'And please try to make it look less like some school kids work.'

Dipper bit his tongue, swallowing his pride. He reminded himself why he was doing all this and that Bill was right. He needed to focus more.

Giving his next attempt much more attention and concentration, Dipper felt a little proud, when he finished the last line.

Bill joined him and took a quick glance at the circle, before he made it again vanish in flames.

'What?!' Dipper yelled and his eyes darted from Bill to the flames and back.

'I am under the impression that you are not taking this serious,' Bill snarled at Dipper, who was completely taken aback.

'But...but I do!' he protested.

'With this work you would again have killed us both.'

'I wonder since when you care if I am dead or alive,' Dipper muttered angrily and Bill narrowed his eye at Dipper, who quickly looked away.

'I agree that the first circle was messy, but the second one...I really gave it my all.'

'Then you are clearly not giving enough.'

Bill seized the man with a hard eye, which made Dipper snap.

'I'm sorry that I am not living up to your expectations! Seriously you are offering no help at all leaving me with a book written in a language I can't even read and this is what you call help! If this is all you have to offer, I will find a different way doing it on my own. So thanks for nothing.'

Dipper crossed his arms in front of his chest, he was fuming with rage and emotions he had to hold back in order to not lose his mind.

'Huh, you don't need my help?' Bill's laugh was icy.

'That's something new. Bill do this, Bill do that. For someone in your position I think you should reconsider with whom you are dealing with, because I certainly am not dependent upon your help.'

Bill's eye was nearly glowing red right now and unconsciously Dipper took a step back from the demon.

'Without me you would still be a statue and without me you wouldn't survive in this vessel's body for more than a week. If the contract wouldn't have asked for me to take care of you specifically, I wonder where you would be now without any of my help, which you obviously never needed to begin with,' Dipper pointed out. He knew he was going too far, but he couldn't help it, he felt so angry.

Bill froze and a moment both of them were silently staring at each other, holding their gazes, until Bill was the first to look away.

'You know Pinetree...you are right. I have no one else in this world. Demons don't accept me as a human and humans don't accept me being a demon. And I thought you were different. Maybe I was wrong....while you have all the love and attention of your family, I don't have any family left, I killed them.'

Bill's laugh sounded hollow and insane at the same time, which made Dipper shudder.

'And my friends in the nightmare realm won't help me either, so, there's really only you left.'

Bill leaned back and looked into the sky his expression pained.

'You gave me a second chance, when no one else would, Pinetree. And since I felt a little bit in your debt for this, I wanted to give you something back, that would make you happy, too. That's why I made you my apprentice. I thought you'd like that.'

Bill's words felt like knives hitting Dipper straight into his heart. Dipper wanted to tell Bill, that he was sorry, but before he was able to, the demon had approached him until he was standing right in front of Dipper with a sad look around his eye.

'I won't bother you anymore,' Bill's smile was forced and he put one hand at Dipper's cheek, softly caressing it.

'Only a few days, than I won't have enough energy left to maintain this physical form. I will return to the mindscape as a flat triangle guy.'

Dipper's mouth went dry and his eyes became large.

'Farewell, Mason,' Bill whispered softly and pressed a kiss onto Dipper's birthmark.

A second later, Bill was gone.

Dipper's leg's gave way under him and he fell to the ground, panting heavily. He rubbed his eyes, since he was not sure if what happened was real. When he opened them again, Bill was still gone.

'Bill?' Dipper whispered and slowly picked himself up again.

'Bill?' he repeated a bit louder.

Dread was creeping up his throat and panic was making him suffocate.

'BILL?!?!?' he screamed at the top of his lungs, but there was no reply.

Dipper started shaking, he remembered this feeling all too well. It was the same when he had received the call from his parents telling him that Mabel had died. Blinded by fresh tears Dipper stumbled forwards and toppled over again. All the memories came crashing back onto him and fresh waves of despair were knocking the brunet down, every time he tried to get up again.

'Bill....,' he managed to whisper a few times between sobs. Dipper was sure that the demon was still watching him and he hoped that Bill was only doing this in order to teach him a lesson. Surely he would return any minute, laughing about how hilarious Dipper looked, crying his eyes out, lying in the grass.

The moments passed and nothing happened. The trees rustled in the wind, the birds were chirping happily and Dipper had finally no tears left to cry anymore. He simply continued lying on the ground, staring blankly into space.

Bill was gone. Bill was gone for good. Was he really? Would he go this far? Dipper had ruined everything.

Slowly Dipper stood up. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair messy and his clothes stained with earth and grass. He knew that it was a long walk back to the shack and silently he hoped that on his way back something would just kill him in order to make the pain in Dipper's chest go away. He briefly opted to make a detour for the nymph pond, but he was sure, that they would not dare attack him.

It took Dipper forever to return to the shack. When he arrived, he did not even remember how he had managed the way back, since his mind was blank and he had never once paid attention to where he was going.

He sneaked into the house, avoiding Mabel at all costs and when he finally closed the door to his room he felt another stab to his heart.

The books he had received from Bill were still lying on his desk. Dipper rushed over to them and pressed them to his chest. At least it hadn't been a dream and maybe this was Bill's way of telling him, that he would return. Or maybe his way of telling Dipper when he was physically dead? Maybe the books would vanish as soon as Bill's magic had left the planet.

Dipper started sobbing again, when his eyes fell onto his empty bed. His and Bill's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh Bill is gone :'(..what do you think, will he return? 
> 
> I'm a little stuck right now, somewhere in chapter 11. I know what I want to write, but I don't find much time. If it's only 30 minutes a day, it's hardly enough. Sometimes you need to get into the mood first and when you are you need to go to bed instead, because that's what grown-ups with a job do <_<° fml


	9. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left a kudo or a comment :)!!  
> I think this story will have around 14-15 chapters in total, so there is still some work to do and maybe I will change this while writing. This chapter is a little rollercoaster of emotions, so I am already sorry for this.

Dipper was not really able to sleep. Mostly he tossed and turned and when he finally managed to drift off for a few moments he instantly awoke with a start. He was sweating all over and the fact that his pillow and blanket were smelling like Bill wasn't helping him at all.

At first Dipper had meant to burn the fabric, but he could not part with it. The lingering smell of the demon was the only thing that kept Dipper from losing his mind. It was one of the few things, that reminded him that Bill had been real.

Without Bill by his side, Dipper felt completely empty. Thinking that Bill had been his enemy for a long time before, it made the situation even more gross.

When the sun started slowly to rise behind the trees, Dipper gave up trying to sleep. With shaky legs he stood up and a brief glance into the mirror told him, that he looked like a zombie.

In order to hide his distress from his sister, he went into the bathroom to wash away the dirt and the tears.

He would tell Mabel that Bill had had an emergency call from his...university, from a friend? It took Dipper nearly 20 minutes under the shower in order to make up a back-up story to keep Bill's disappearance secret for now.

Also Dipper made a resolve. He would go and search for the demon. He knew that Bill could be anywhere in the world, since he was able to teleport, but the faintest of hopes told him, that Bill would not go too far away from Gravity Falls, since this place meant something to him.

The brunet would never forgive himself if Bill's vessel had to die because of his stupidity. He would find Bill! This was the only thing that would keep Dipper going for now, the only thing that he was able to pull himself together for.

Dipper started right away. He had a quick breakfast and some tea in order to fight the fatigue. Also he packed his bag for the day with water and energy bars. He wrote a note for Mabel, informing her, that he would be back late in the evening.

Hurriedly Dipper entered the forest again. He had no idea where to start and he knew very well that if Bill didn't want to be seen, there was no way Dipper could find him. Still maybe it was enough to show the demon, that he was sincere and that he wanted him back.

Dipper walked on, calling Bill every now end then and telling him that he was sorry. He asked a few mystical creatures he came across if they had seen the demon, but none of them had seen any human at all.

After a few hours Dipper paused, sitting down on a treetrunk. He gulped down some of his water and although he was not hungry at all he tried a few bites from his energy bar. It reminded him of the time, when he was hunting for the Cipher statue. It seems that by fate he was bound to run after the dream demon.

Also he thought about the things Bill had told him, before he left. Dipper had never asked himself if Bill had a family or friends. Somehow he had assumed that a demon did not need anything alike, but it seems Dipper had been wrong. The sadness in Bill's eye had been real and it made Dipper feel even worse. Quickly Dipper packed his food back into his bag and continued his search.

To Dipper's frustration however, the sleepless night was taking its toll on his condition and Dipper had to return back to the shack before he would pass out on the forest ground.

Although it seemed tempting, he still had a demon to track, and there were plenty of beasts in the forest that preferred helpless humans for dinner.

When Dipper entered the kitchen, Mabel looked up from her phone questioningly.

'Where's Bill?' she asked and it made Dipper cringe. He joined his sister at the table and told her his well rehearsed story.

'Oh...ok. I hope he'll come back soon. I really grew used to having him around.'

Mabel's eyes were sad and she looked up at her twin.

'Is this ok for you?' she inquired softly and once more Dipper cursed their special twin connection, since tears welled up in his eyes unbidden. Quickly he wiped them away with the back of his hand and he avoided Mabel's gaze.

'Yeah, I'll get around,' he lied.

Mabel stood up without another word and she hugged him softly.

'Don't worry bro bro. He'll come back soon.'

She stroked Dipper's back assuringly and it took all of Dipper's strength to not start crying all over again.

'You know, he likes you, too, don't you?' Mabel told him with conviction in her voice. This made Dipper pull back from the embrace and look straight at his sister.

'He does?' Dipper sounded confused and happy at the same time.

His sister smiled at him.

'Of course he does. You remember, when I asked him which type of girl he preferred? He said “brunet and smart” and he was only looking at you at the time.'

The memory made Dipper blush and hope filled his heart.

'Yeah...maybe he does,' he persuaded himself.

'Don't worry Dipper. He won't forget about you and soon he'll be back again,' Mabel winked and ruffled through Dipper's hair, which made him quickly pull away.

When Dipper fell into his bed, he was too exhausted to worry about anything anymore and he was asleep the instant his head made contact with his pillow.

In his dream there was a glowing triangle floating in the distance and Dipper was running after it. But the harder he ran, the further the triangle distanced itself. Dipper called after it, but he was not able to get any closer, until all off a sudden the glow became fainter and fainter and at last it had disappeared altogether and Dipper was standing in the dark.

He woke up with a start and by instinct he checked the other half of his bed for the demon. Of course it was empty. Dipper stood up and like the day before he prepared a bag and started early his tour into the forest.

This time he had much more energy and he was able to walk a great distance, before it started getting dark again.

When he decided to walk back home, despair was slowly gripping his heart again. The last time Bill had recharged his energy in the mindscape together with Dipper was already a few days ago and Dipper feared that time was running up for him in order to find the demon. Bill grew weaker every passing minute.

On his way back, Dipper continued to shout the demons name, in hope that he would finally show up, but it was no use.

The stars were already twinkling in the sky, when Dipper arrived at the shack. The moment he stepped out of the treeline, he knew that something was different.

There was Ford's car parked in front of the shack, but the shack itself was without any illumination inside. Not even a light in the kitchen, nor in the shop was shining.

Usually Ford would announce any visit and with Stan's condition Ford rarely visited them at all. Had Dipper maybe forgotten about this and Mabel had already informed him a few days ago? Mabel was giving status updates to the Grunkles on a daily basis, so she should have known.

Slowly Dipper approached the shack, still a little confused over the whole situation.

The front door had not been locked Dipper realized and when he entered the shop he saw that the hidden door behind the vending machine was open.

This was not particularly strange, since Soos had made the laboratory in the basement into a mystery attraction. It was a best seller and people often praised that it looked completely realistic if only a little over the top.

But given the circumstances it did nothing to calm Dipper's nerves. Without hesitation Dipper took the elevator to the basement. With a little more caution he advanced forwards until he finally heard Fords familiar voice.

'Where is he? Where do you hide him? What has he done to your brother?'

'I don't know, I don't know what you are talking about,' Mabel sobbed.

Slowly Dipper peeked inside the room were once the portal had been. Ford was standing in the middle, he looked the same he usually did and next to him was Mabel. She was sitting on a chair and there was a rope tied around her, making it impossible for her to move.

Dipper's eyes grew large in shock. What was going on? He entered the room and addressed his uncle.

'Ford! What are you doing here? Why is Mabel tied to a chair?'

Ford turned around and Mabel started to scream in panic.

'Dipper run! He has lost his mind, run!!'

However before Dipper could move from the spot a gun was pointed directly at his head.

'I'm sorry Dipper,' Ford's voice sounded full of remorse while he was holding up the gun to his great-nephew.

The brunet looked at Ford in disbelief.

'Ford, what's gotten into you? Why are you here?'

Ford took out his phone with his free hand, making sure not to lower the gun. He tipped on the display and then he held it up for Dipper to see.

On the display was a photo of Dipper, Mabel and Bill. It was the selfie that Mabel had taken before they had left for the party. The picture she had send to the Gruncles. Before Dipper could say anything more, Ford removed the device again and continued to speak.

'A few weeks after Mabel's death, people started to act wired around me. They kept telling me, that Mabel was alive. I thought they were only suppressing the memory, but then I received messages from Mabel's phone. Since this was hardly possible, I was sure that it must be you, in order to keep her alive in a wired kind of way.'

Dipper swallowed hard, it dawned on him what this was all about.

'And then a few days ago, I received this picture. There was Mabel up and alive and there was....Bill.'

The last word Ford filled with as much hatred as he could muster and his eyes narrowed.

'I immediately knew what had happened. You made a deal with the demon in order to resurrect Mabel. What did you give him in return?!'

Dipper winced. When Bill had told him that he would alter everyone’s memory regarding Mabel's death he must have forgotten that he could not enter Ford's mind. Therefore Ford still remembered the truth just like Dipper.

'Don't hide the demon Dipper! Don't be stupid! You can not trust him! I love Mabel, too, but it's not worth the risk! When I received the picture I drove here as fast as I could. You are in grave danger!'

Mabel started sobbing again in the back.

'Dipper, what is he talking about? Why does he think that I was dead?'

Without taking his eyes from Ford, Dipper reassured his sister.

'I don't know Mabel. He must have lost his mind.'

'You are under his influence! Don't you understand! He uses you, like he used me! Where is Bill Cipher?!'

Ford's eyes were tainted with lunacy and Dipper was sure that no reason would sway his mind. Although Ford was his uncle, Dipper was afraid of him and he could not predict, if Ford would shoot at him or not in order to find Bill.

'Dipper, don't you see! He's human now, that means he is vulnerable and we can kill him! It's perfect, just tell me where he is and I will make sure, that the influence upon you will break free.'

Dipper instinctively shook his head.

'Ford, calm down, you are crazy! Please lower the weapon and let us talk it over, please?'

Ford contemplated for a moment and then he held his gun at Mabel.

'So, tell me where Bill is or I'll shoot your sister!'

Mabel started screaming even more and Dipper felt panic suffocate him.

'I don't know...I don't know where Bill is, please...leave Mabel out of this,' Dipper begged and his voice was thin.

'Ok, I might not kill her now, but I could harm her,' Ford pointed the gun at Mabel's leg and the same instant Dipper's body moved out of it's own accord.

'HIMITA ZUN!' Dipper screamed and he made a ball of flames fly directly at Ford. This took the man off guard and he stumbled to the ground, the gun flying to the other side of the room.

'RUN DIPPER! RUN!' Mabel started screaming. Dipper sprinted for the elevator and punched down the button in order to make the doors close.

The last thing he saw was Ford struggling on the ground, fighting the flames and Mabel's wide eyes locking with Dipper's before the doors closed and the elevator started to move.

Dipper panted heavily. He needed to save Mabel. He needed to find Bill.

His mind was on overdrive and when he finally arrived at the first floor in the shop, Dipper run back into the forest, not caring that it was dark and in the middle of the night. His only hope was to find Bill, he was the only one who was able to fix this. It left a bad taste in Dipper's mouth, that he had to ask the demon for another favour.

'BILL!!! BILL!! Please BILL! Help me!'

Dipper was running for his life, screaming the demon's name without pause. He had no idea where he was going since it was pitch black and he stumbled more than once over a root or two on the ground. His legs and arms were bruised, but Dipper didn't feel the pain.

While he must have earned the attention of the whole forest for his action, the demon was still not answering to his call and Dipper became hopeless.

Then all of a sudden, Dipper heard a rustle behind him. He stopped running, turned around and he held his breath in anticipation.

First he saw nothing in the darkness and then a faint red glow, like fire. Dipper's heart sank. The thing advanced further into Dipper's direction.

The nearer the creature came, the more Dipper could see it's features. It was very tall, moving with ease and it looked like it had three heads in total, while the fire was emanating from the nose of one of the bigger heads.

With a start Dipper realized that it was a Chimera advancing on him, but the creature was already too close. Dipper meant to run, but he stumbled and fell to the ground. When the monster prepared to jump, he held up his arms for protection.

But the impact never occurred. Instead there was a sound of flesh tearing apart and the deafening cry of a dying creature. Dipper opened his eyes and he was surrounded by blue flames. His tattoo, too, was pulsating and faintly glowing.

Quickly Dipper came back into a sitting position and in front of him stood Bill. His blue flames were illuminating both men and Dipper could see that the demon was drenched in blood. Behind Bill, searing in the blue fire was the dead body of the Chimera.

Bill looked neither angry nor particularly happy, his usually golden eye was glowing red and he stood unmoving in front of Dipper.

The moment Dipper stood back up, he saw, that he too, was covered in blood and he tried not to think about it, although the stench was making him gag.

'Bill...,' he whispered and couldn't find it in him to approach the demon further. Not wanting to scare him away once more.

This seemed to break the demon free of his lethargy and he leaned on his cane, that had suddenly appeared in his hand.

'Pinetree,...a little late for a walk in the woods, don't you think? Messing around with a Chimera is a little reckless for my taste.'

Bill twirled the cane, avoiding to look at Dipper.

'Bill, I'm sorry. I really am,' tears started to well up in Dipper's eyes and he had to swallow a sob in order to continue speaking.

'Please don't run away. Listen to me, will you,' Dipper begged.

'Fine,' Bill shrugged unimpressed.

'I'm sorry for what I said a few days ago. I don't know what's gotten into me,' Dipper ruffled his hair, thinking how best to continue.

'I was searching for you every day and wanted to tell you I'm sorry. And I am.'

The young man struggled even more and started to fidget with his hands.

'Pinetree, whatever it is, just spit it out.' Bill urged him.

'Ford is back and he knows that you are here.'

The moment the words had left Dipper's lips, the demons eye started burning red again.

'Sixer is here? I didn't expect him to catch up on this so soon. How?' Bill demanded to know.

Dipper quickly summarized the events in the shack's basement, while Bill's eye narrowed further with every word Dipper was telling him.

'Bill, I'm sorry can you fix this? Can you make Ford forget about...you? Otherwise he's going to hunt you forever.'

Bill held his own chin in his hand, lost in thought.

'There is a way, yes. Last time I was not able to access his mind, because of his improvements to his brain. I could not get the barrier down, unless with blood magic.'

'Blood magic?' Dipper repeated curiously.

'It's a special kind of deal, sealed with blood instead of flames and it's much more powerful. The only problem back at Weirdemageddon was, I needed the blood of one of the family members from Ford and the blood must be given willingly.' Bill shrugged.

'And that ruled all of you out.'

Dipper nodded, understanding the implication.

'So a deal made with my blood. You alter Fords mind, erase the incident also from Mabel's memory and what do you want from me in return?'

Bill's eye light up happily.

'Not much, I want an honest answer to one question.'

'Huh? That's all? What if I don't know the answer?' Dipper asked suspiciously.

'Don't worry, you'll know.'

The demon suddenly held a knife out for Dipper and the brunet took it without hesitation. Dipper held the knife to the palm of his right hand and before he made the cut he looked back at Bill, who nodded encouragingly.

Dipper pressed the blade to his hand and winced, when the flesh opened and blood came seeping through.

Bill held out his hand for him, which Dipper immediately took.

'Deal,' Bill smiled and black flames were swirling around him into the sky and then they vanished again.

Dipper blinked a few times curiously, then he turned his attention back to the demon.  
'Don't worry, kid. Mabel is already safe. She is drinking tea with Ford and they are discussing Mabel's new art project.'

A heavy weight fell from Dipper's heart and his body finally started to relax, while Dipper's hand was still connected to the demon's.

'Now, to the question,' Bill focused on Dipper and the young man held his breath, waiting for whatever the demon could possible want to know.

'Do you love me, Mason?'

Whatever Dipper might have expected it wasn't this. He was caught completely of guard, his mouth opening and closing helplessly without making any sound.

Bill's gaze weighed heavy on him until finally Dipper steeled his nerves.

Before Dipper could reply however, suddenly Bill was falling over. Dipper only just caught him in time, stopping the demon from crashing to the ground head first.

'Bill? What?'

The demon in Dipper's arms was unconscious. Holding him tight against his chest, Dipper felt something warm and wet against his uninjured hand. He held the hand up and saw that it was blood, fresh blood to be precise. Quickly he inspected Bill's body and saw a gush of blood coming from Bill's left side. He must have hurt himself fighting the Chimera and since Bill was also weakened because he hadn't been in the mindscape for several days in a row, he might not have been able to heal himself.

Without losing more time Dipper tore the fabric of his shirt apart in order to bandage the wound and stop the bleeding. He cursed himself several times for acting so reckless and running into the woods at night. On the other hand, his options had been very limited with a crazy Uncle threatening to kill his sister.

Dipper tried to focus and his mind raced until he suddenly remembered something that Bill had taught him.

' _Nymph ponds have healing abilities!_ '

That's it! If he could bring Bill to the pond, surely he could save the demon. Dipper knelt down beside Bill. He would have liked to levitate Bill, but he was hardly able to concentrate. Dipper carefully lifted Bill up and hung him over his right shoulder, so that he could hold onto him at the same time.

Taking a deep breath he pushed himself and Bill up. To his surprise Bill was not as heavy as he would have expected or Dipper was stronger than he would give himself credit for.

Dipper cast a small fire over his palm in order to check his surroundings in the dark and to his great relief, he knew perfectly well where they were and how they would be able to get to the pond.

He let the fire die out again and walked on. Every now and then he paused in order to light a fire and confirm that he was still on track.

When he finally arrived at the small clearing he was panting heavily and his muscles were screaming at him for a break. Dipper willed himself further on, until he arrived near the water.

He prayed that the nymphs would stay away from them and he walked straight into the water with Bill still on his shoulder. When the water was covering Dipper up to his hips, he carefully took Bill from his shoulder and put him into the water, holding him up in his arms for support. Bill's breathing was shallow and the moment most of his body was covered in water, it stopped altogether. Dipper's heart skipped several beats, until finally the demon started breathing in much stronger than before.

Although it was not as dark in the clearing as in the woods, Dipper was not able to see if the wound on Bill's side had already healed. The only thing Dipper detected was that his own cuts had vanished and even his right hand, that he had used for the blood magic, was not in pain anymore.

'You are really the most stupid human of all time, for saving me twice...'

Bill's voice was only a faint whisper, but Dipper heard him nevertheless and he could not help but smile.

'I must be good for something.'

Bill cracked him a weak smile and groaned.

'I guess I overdid it a bit. These human bodies are the worst.'

Bill leaned his head against Dipper's chest and the brunet watched him silently with growing concern.

'You need to enter my dreamscape.' Dipper blurted out and he paddled them back out of the water. Bill was already on the edge of getting unconscious again and Dipper was not sure if in this state he could hold up the vessel any longer.

Quickly Dipper pulled Bill out of the pond placing him on the ground and then he laid next to Bill in the grass, holding his hand.

'Bill, please make me fall asleep and enter my mind. Please! Hurry!'

'Please Bill...,' Dipper was already on the verge of crying, when he felt a tingling in his hand and then everything went black around him.

Surrounded by a blinding white light, Dipper had to adjust his eyes. When he finally felt, that he could open them without feeling pain, he saw that there was not much to see except for a yellow triangle floating in a white emptiness.

Dipper approached him.

'Bill!'

The triangle's eye looked up to Dipper and tried to smile.

'Sorry Dipper, I'm too exhausted. I can't even produce a decent surrounding...,' he waved at the nothingness around him.

'Don't worry,' Dipper said, 'I can take care of it.'

Without any effort Dipper placed them on a shore, watching the sunset.

'That's nice,' Bill complimented and went silent again. Both of them were watching the sun at the horizon lost in their own thoughts.

Bill floated a little nearer to Dipper and the brunet laid his arm around the triangle, keeping him close to his side.

'About the question you asked me,' Dipper began, but Bill stopped him right away.

'I want to hear your answer in person and not here. Just let me rest for a while.'

Dipper nodded and together they watched the last rays of light vanish into the water until the moon raised and bathed them in a peaceful silvery light.

 


	10. Hugs & Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the chapter you have all been waiting for (or so I hope)!! Geez, I was dying a million deaths writing this, so please tell me it was worth it xD. It's time for some smut :3 so if you don't like this, don't read any further...or maybe you should stop reading altogether, because this might happen more often from now on. Story was rated M for a reason ;).

The first thing Dipper realized when he awoke, was the soft pillow his head was resting on. With a start his eyes flew open and he pushed himself up, scanning the room. He was indeed back in the Mystery Shack, however much to Dipper's chagrin Bill was not by his side. For a second Dipper feared that the demon had left him again, but then he heard voices coming from the kitchen. There was Ford laughing at something and Bill!

Quickly Dipper jumped from the bed, pulled on his trousers and a sweater and ran to the kitchen. He yanked the door open with much more force than needed and Ford, Mabel and Bill were looking at him with raised eyebrows.

Dipper coughed.

'Morning.'

Dipper tried to act as normal as he could, while closing the door softly behind him, taking in the scene.

'Morning Bro bro!' Mabel cheered and waved at him.

Bill and Ford were standing close to each other, like old friends, leaning against the kitchen unit, both holding a pot of steaming hot tea in their hands apparently having a cheerful conversation.

'Dipper,' Ford finally addressed him.

'I had the honour to meet your boyfriend! And he really is a perfect fit! A nerd like you!' Ford laughed and Bill smiled.

The brunet froze, his eyes large, his head turned to Bill, a shocked impression on his face.

What the hell had Bill planted into Ford's and Mabel's mind? Was this a joke?

'Ah, Dipper, I am sooooo happy for you. Still it's a bit unfair that you were able to find a good looking brainy with a sense for good fashion, too!' Mabel beamed at her brother.

'Maybe I should ask you for some advice,' she giggled.

Dipper who was torn between screaming and laughing, begged Bill for some clarification with his eyes. Bill moved over to him and put one arm around Dipper's waist, pulling him close and giving him a peck on the cheek.

'Thank you for your warm welcome into this family. Dipper was not sure, how to tell you, but I think it was about time.'

Bill smiled and Dipper wished to drop dead on the spot.

'Hey Bill,...ehm, can we please talk, in my room,' Dipper said through clenched teeth.

'Sure, if you would excuse us.' Bill winked at the two others and Mabel gave him a thumbs up.

Back in Dipper's room, the man immediately started to freak out.

'What the hell Bill? What is this all about? What the...?' Dipper was completely at loss for words and he ran a hand through his hair.

The demon enjoyed Dipper's discomfort greatly and he only shrugged innocently.

'That was the first thing that came to my mind, that would make sense. After all I am sleeping in your bed every day. A bit suspicious, don't you think?'

Dipper's shoulders fell. He had to admit, that it was a good story, but it was bothering him to no end how lightly Bill was taking this.

'Don't you like us being a fake couple?' Bill inquired.

'What?' Dipper looked up at the demon, a blush creeping up his neck and he stared at Bill for the longest time.

'Why are you so upset, Dipper?' Bill purred and closed the distance between the two further until Dipper could clearly perceive the demons scent.

The young man struggled with his reply, until he finally managed to phrase his feelings into words.

'It bothers me, because it's not true,' Dipper admitted and focused his feet in order to avoid Bill's eyes.

Bill took Dipper's chin in his hand and lifted his face to meet his eyes again.

'Do you want it to be true?'

Dipper's heart skipped a beat and his legs started to feel weak under Bill's probing gaze.

'Yes,' he breathed.

Before Dipper could add anything else, Bill pressed his lips on Dipper's.

The touch was soft almost cautious and Dipper just let it happen, until Bill intensified it, by wrapping his arms around Dipper, hugging him close to his chest.

Dipper returned the action gingerly, until Bill broke the kiss in order to take a look at Dipper. The young man's face was flushed red, but to Dipper's relief he saw the same reaction mirrored in the demon's face and he smiled happily at him.

'Also the answer to your question from last night is yes,' Dipper had the heart to confess to the demon, who in return pressed his lips eagerly back onto the brunets.

Suddenly Dipper felt very light and a million butterflies flapped in his stomach. The touch of Bill's lips on his felt completely right and when Bill's tongue licked at the soft flesh, Dipper opened up for him, playing with the others tongue.

Dipper was not aware for how long they continued kissing, they only paused a few times in order to catch their breathes, but he could do this forever.

When they paused again, Bill leaned in closer and Dipper felt the demons hot breath against the sensitive skin on his neck. Dipper tilted his head in order to give Bill a better access to it and the demon kissed all his way down until he nibbled at the most sensitive spot.

Dipper gasped and held on tighter to Bill. The demon continued to playfully kiss and suck at the flesh, while his hands were already starting to explore the skin under Dipper's sweater.

The brunet ran one hand through Bill's hair and with the other hand, he desperately tried to keep himself up, because his legs felt like they were made out of pudding.

When Bill's teeth carefully bit onto Dippers skin, he could not hold back a moan. The demon disconnected himself from the young man again and he removed first his own shirt and then quickly the others. Next Bill opened his trousers and let them fall unceremoniously to the ground leaving only his boxers on, afterwards his hands touched Dipper's chest, slowly travelling down, until he unzipped his trousers, too and helped Dipper to remove them. Dipper was completely lost in Bill's gaze which held a hunger in them, that Dipper was not sure he could ever satisfy. Also to Dipper's own surprise he did not care being half naked in front of the demon, he was too distracted by the view of Bill's lean body in front of him to worry about anything.

The demon then led Dipper to the bed and they both entangled their bodies again in a passionate kiss.

Both explored each others body eagerly with their hands. Dipper let his hand run over Bill's back and he squeezed his butt playfully through the fabric. Bill on the other hand, was pinching one of Dipper's nipples which conjured the most pleasant sounds from Dipper's mouth. With the other free hand, Bill travelled down between Dipper's legs. Dipper gasped, when the demon started to carefully stroke his erection through his boxers.

'Bill...,' he panted and his eyes were filled with raw desire.

A second later, Bill pulled Dipper's boxer down his legs and made his own disappear with magic. A moment he admired the sight of Dipper's fully erect length, before he eagerly started to stroke it again, while his gaze never left Dipper's face. Bill devoured his Pinetree with his eyes, taking in every reaction to the pleasure Bill was giving to him.

Dipper was so lost into it, that he hardly knew where up and down was. The only thing he felt was Bill's warm hand around his erection and the other hand lazily encircling one of his nipples. When suddenly Bill's wet lips were back on his, he was irritated at first, but then Dipper licked at the demons lips, in order to get access to his mouth, entangling their tongues until saliva run down his chin.

The demon again broke the kiss and also removed his hand from Dipper's cock much to the brunets displeasure and his eyes flew open, begging Bill to continue. Giving Dipper a good show, he moved his hand to his lips and licked the palm and the fingers, thoroughly coating it with enough saliva, to use it as a natural lubricate. Dipper's eyes followed his every move, entranced.

Bill put his wet hand back on Dipper's length and continued his action, only that it felt much better now since the demon was able to increase the speed of his motion, gliding up and down with no effort, carefully giving a soft squeeze at the tip.

Dipper was completely enthralled, each stroke, made him moan even louder and he was nearing his climax. Bill felt it, too, and for a brief moment he was contemplating if he should play with his pet a little longer. He shoved the idea aside for now, not wanting to overexert the young man at their first time together.

The demon increased the pace a little more and when he felt Dipper come, he held on tight to the erection until his hand was covered in sticky liquid.

Dipper was panting heavily, his eyes closed. The demon lazily cleared up the mess with his magic and laid down next to Dipper, taking him into his arms.

Although Bill was struggling a little with his own painful erection between his legs, he decided that he would start it slow. If Dipper was ready for the next step, he would gladly let him be in control.

As if Dipper was reading his mind, he suddenly jerked back.

'What about you?' he asked worriedly.

'Nah, I'm okay, don't worry.'

Bill removed some stray hair from Dipper's forehead and gave him a soft kiss upon his birthmark.

Dipper nuzzled Bill's chest and pressed himself closer to the demon.

It felt like a dream came true for Dipper. After all the horrible events from the last weeks, finally it seemed that Dipper could relax for a minute. Also there was no need for him to hide his emotions towards Bill anymore. Better yet, Bill seemed to feel the same way as Dipper.

'Hey, Pinetree, do you think we can have breakfast now? I'm starving,' Bill asked into Dipper's hair since he was placing more kisses on the brunets head.

Dipper laughed, feeling his own stomach yearn for food. He broke the contact to Bill's hot body unwillingly and started searching for his clothes that were scattered over the floor.

Meanwhile Bill was already perfectly dressed as if noting had ever happened. Dipper gave him an incredulous look, while struggling with his pants.

At the time the men re-entered the kitchen they were holding hands and Mabel squealed in excitement.

'You are so adorable!! Can I take a picture, pleeeeeeeeeeease?'

Without waiting for an answer she was already pointing her phone at the two, snapping picture after picture.

'Hohoho, I need to post this into my WhatsApp group with the girls,' and she giggled uncontrollably while tipping frantically onto the display. Dipper's first instinct was to stop her, but since he was now “official” with Bill he could also start getting used to it.

Bill took a seat and Dipper made them breakfast. When he also sat down, he wondered where Ford had gone to.

'Hey Mabel, where is Ford?'

His twin looked up from her phone.

'He's in the shop, talking with Soos and Melody.'

'Ah, ok, that's great.'

Dipper continued eating, until Mabel addressed Bill again.

'So, what are your plans for today? Could we maybe do something together for a change? I'm fed up with chasing after you two each day.'

'Mabel!' Dipper feigned dismay.

'Yeah, I tried to find out what you were up to, but since I know that you were secretly dating, I don't plan on following you anymore.'

Dipper coughed and Bill smiled.

'I'd love to Star!'

Before Bill could give Mabel any ideas, Dipper intervened.

'Ok Mabel, what would you like to do?'

'How about the Mall?' Mabel's eyes started to shine. Dipper mentally slapped his forehead. Why did he even ask. The mall was the worst spot ever to bring Bill with him.

'Yes Pinetree, let's go to the Mall!' Bill purred and slung his arm around Dippers shoulder.

'We could buy you some decent clothes for a start,' Bill suggested much to Mabel's applause.

Dipper rolled his eyes. Although he knew it was a bad idea, he could not say no to all the puppy eyes surrounding him.

'Fine,' he grumbled and Mabel sprang to her feet.

'Yay! I'll be ready in 20 minutes! This will be awesome!!'

As soon as Mabel had left the room, Dipper took the time to remind Bill to behave himself in public.

'Bill, please don't try to mess with any human minds in the Mall. I really don't fancy another episode like the one at the party.'

Bill feigned innocence and gave Dipper a peck on his lips.

'I have no idea what you are talking about. I am a very good demon, unless...,' Bill's hand wandered between Dipper's legs, which made Dipper's cheeks instantly turn red.

'...unless the things I like to do with you in bed,' Bill's voice was throaty and full of unspoken promises.

Dipper swallowed hard, already feeling his pants getting too tight.

'Yes well, just try to stay out of trouble,' Dipper stuttered and Bill let go of him, much to Dipper's relief.

Afterwards Dipper went into the Shop in order to check upon Ford. The Grunkle was happily chatting with Soos and he smiled at Dipper as soon as he spotted him in the door.

'Hey Dude!' Soos waved a hand at him, while Dipper joined the two of them.

'Ford, I wanted to thank you for visiting us so spontaneous. It really means a lot to Mabel and me. But what about Stan, who's looking after him right now?' Dipper had wondered about this for quite some time.

'Ah, don't worry, Dipper. He is with our neighbours. They are very fine people and they promised me to take care of him. Also Stan is having one of his better phases at the moment,' Ford scratched his chin.

'He remembers a lot from the past. If it would stay like this, it would be great, but the doctor says, that he can't predict anything. It's a very rare form of amnesia. They have never seen anything like this.'

Ford's eyes went sad and distant for a moment, as if he was searching for a truth he once used to know.

'But it doesn't matter. I love him either way.'

Dipper smiled at his Grunkle and patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

'We need to come and visit you sometime in the future.'

'Oh, Stan would be more than happy to meet your boyfriend. He always feared that you would end up like me or him,' Ford laughed.

'We'll see about that,' Dipper mused and he suddenly had an idea.

'Ford, could we maybe borrow your car today? We would like to go to the mall. Would it be ok?'

'Sure Dipper, no problem at all.'

The man searched in his pocket for the key and handed it over to the brunet.

'Go have fun.'

'Thank you Ford.'

Somehow Dipper still could not believe that the same Ford had threatened to shoot him and his sister hardly 24 hours ago. It felt strange for Dipper to act towards him as if nothing had ever happened. If it was not for Bill, who knew what else Ford would have done. Dipper shuddered and quickly pushed the thoughts aside. He should not wander down this road or he might lose his own mind, too.

Back in the kitchen Bill was still sitting at the table and much to Dipper's surprise he was pouting.

'What's wrong?' Dipper raised an eyebrow.

'I'm not going to visit Ford or Stan anytime in the future.'

'What?' Dipper replied confused.

'If you ask me, I could easily go without those two, but since you feel so attached to them, I guess I have no choice. The bare minimum of contact should be enough. It was their fault, that I ended up in the forest turned to stone.' Bill crossed his arms, sulking.

'Maybe you should look at it form a different angle. If it wasn't for them, we would not be where we are today. At least for my part, I am happy.'

Dipper smiled sheepishly at the demon, who gave him an incredulous look. A few seconds passed, then Bill stood up and rushed over to Dipper, enveloping him into his arms.

'Pinetree, sometimes you say the most stupid things.'

The brunet laughed and hugged his demon back, until he heard Mabel storming down the stairs. Before she could however have the chance to take more pictures of them hugging, Dipper loosened the embrace.

'I'm ready to go!!' Mabel announced, while throwing the door open.

'Great, and I organized a car,' Dipper said and held up the key.

'Dip Dop, you surpassed yourself.' Mabel smiled and all three of them went into the shop and said Soos, Melody and Ford goodbye.

Afterwards they entered the car. Dipper was driving, Mabel was sitting next to him in order to have control over the music and Bill was happily taking the seat at the back.

It was not a long drive and soon they had parked the car and were about to enter the mall. Mabel was already overexcited and sprung through the door. When Dipper meant to follow her, he suddenly felt Bill's hand in his, which made him pause.

Dipper looked at the demon and back at the entwined hands.

Of course in Gravity Falls no one had a problem with a gay couple. Blubs and Durland for example had married and even adopted a daughter. Everyone in the city loved the couple.

Still Dipper was not sure if he was ready for this kind of commitment. Bill on the other side, seemed to be completely oblivious to the fact and marched on, pulling Dipper forward. Therefore Dipper had no time to object and they entered the mall holding hands.

At first Dipper hadn't the courage to look up and he simply followed Bill's steps, but after some minutes he felt himself getting more comfortable and when he finally took a glance around he realized, that no one was paying them any attention. Dipper sighed with relief and continued to follow his sister, who was already aiming for a certain store.

'Here!' She finally announced and Dipper raised his eyebrows. It was a store for expensive men's fashion, especially for suits and alike.

'Mabel, I never wear such stuff and it's way too expensive. Why are we here?'

'Because you need some serious update regarding your choice of clothes,' Bill replied with a smirk.

'What's wrong with my clothes?' Dipper complained, which made Bill and Mabel roll their eyes.

'Still I don't have the money to pay for such things,' the brunet made his point while shaking his head.

'No problem, I pay.'

The demon produced a golden credit card out of thin air and waved it in front of Dipper.

'Oh my god,' Dipper gasped, 'please tell me you did not steal it!'

Bill chuckled.

'No, actually it's mine.'

He handed the plastic card to his lover.

'Tom Riddle,' Dipper read out aloud and narrowed his eyes.

'If it's stolen, I don't want it.'

'It's not stolen! I promise. I am a trillion years old and I was mingling with humans for thousands of years, why do you think it impossible for me to have a bank account? I have a few, spread over the world. I might be the richest guy on earth, but please keep it to yourself.' Bill winked at Dipper and the brunet gave up upon the topic.

'Whatever...let's get this over with.'

All three of them entered the shop and were instantly greeted by one of the employees. Mabel was quick to get rid of him and together with Bill they started to load their arms with things to give Dipper to make him try on.

The brunet took a seat on a plushy sofa and waited for the others to return, resting his head in his palm. Although he did not like shopping for clothes, he enjoyed seeing Bill and Mabel getting along so well. He could hardly believe his own luck.

Also except for a few employees that had quickly lost interest in them, the shop was empty. Therefore there was not much mischief Bill could get into.

After what felt like forever Mabel and Bill returned with a variety of clothes and they arranged them for Dipper in one of the cabins.

'So Dip Dop, now it's your turn. Let's dress to impress!' And with these words, Mabel shoved her brother into the small booth and closed the curtain that separated it from the shop.

Dipper took a quick glance and he had to admit, that the choices they had made were indeed things he would want to wear if he could afford it. He checked the first price tag and nearly fell over. Maybe he could persuade Bill only to buy one thing and not the whole collection.

When Dipper opened the curtain again and stepped out of the cabin, Mabel started to scream with delight.

'Oh Dipper! No Mister Pines! You look handsome! Wow!' She praised, walking around her twin and admiring the set from all sides. Bill however was sitting in one of the sofas. He had a look on his face, that made Dipper blush and when Bill also licked over his lips, Dipper nearly fainted and quickly returned into the changing room.

Dipper tried on two other complete sets and they fit him perfectly. Mabel was so elated she could not stop praising Bill for his taste.

When Dipper left the cabin back in his own clothes an employee came over.

'Can I help you with something?'

Before Dipper could discuss it with Bill, the demon already replied.

'Yes, we would like to take the three sets. If you would be so kind and wrap them for us.'

The employees eyes nearly fell out of his head and he nodded in excitement, quickly gathering the things up and bringing them to the register. He whispered something to his colleague and he, too, became large eyes.

'Bill! Are you crazy?!' Dipper hissed under his breath.

'That's at least 3000$! That's too much! I won't dare wearing them in fear of ruining them.'

'It's 4250$ to be precise and I will make you wear them or go naked, your choice.'

Bill smiled charmingly at Dipper and the brunet gave up open the topic. Bill handed his credit card over and both employees were thanking him over and over again. They also brought the bags to the door and shook hands with Bill, Mabel and Dipper.

'I'm next, I'm next!!' Mabel cheered and started dancing, while she was already heading for the next store.

Bill and Dipper followed her, but since Dipper had to carry the bags filled with clothes he could not hold hands with his demon anymore.

Of course the next store was filled with everything a women could wish for. There were sparkly dresses filling row after row, one floor with shoes and the other with matching bags.

Mabel's eyes started to shine while she scanned through the shop.

'Hey, Shooting Star, choose whatever you like and I'll pay.'

Before Dipper could object Mabel was already cheering happily.

'Wow Dipper, your boyfriend is the best. It's like dating Pacifica, but better!'

Mabel laughed and went off into the shop, hunting for the best dresses.

When they had lost sight of the young women, Bill and Dipper moved to the sitting area in front of the changing booth.

Much to Dippers delight, they were alone in the whole area. Dipper set down the bags and took a seat on a bench. Bill sat down next to him and Dipper instantly took the demons hand in his. He had already missed the feeling and both men smiled at each other.

'So Pinetree, since we have a bit of time. Maybe you would like to ask some questions?'

'Hm? What questions?'

'Oh, I thought maybe you would like to get to know me better,' Bill shrugged, 'I know everything about you. I am watching you for quite some time, so I don't need to ask much, which is a bit unfair. If you would like to know something, shoot.'

For Dipper this came as a surprise. Usually the demon was not quick to share anything, especially not without a service in return. He eyed Bill suspiciously.

'You mean like what's your favourite colour?' Dipper suggested, which made Bill chuckle.

'Yeah, something like this. And it's yellow.'

'Ok,...,' Dipper took some time to think about it. Meanwhile Mabel had filled the booth to the brim with dresses and she was already trying the first ensemble.

'Are you the jealous type?' Dipper asked out of nowhere.

'Yes, what's mine is mine.'

The way Bill emphasized it, made Dipper shiver and he made a mental note.

'Do you want kids?'

Bill made a face of disgust.

'Ew, no!'

Dipper laughed.

'Me neither, so that's a relief.'

Suddenly Bill had an idea.

'But I like cats! Can we have cats? I really like how unpredictable they are. One moment they let you pet them and the next, they hit you with claws. They are hilarious!'

'Sure thing, cat's are fine with me.'

Suddenly Mabel stepped out of the booth wearing a ginormous pink dress, that was sparkling so much, one could get blinded looking at it for too long.

'Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!' She announced and twirled a few times around.

'Isn't this awesome!!' Mabel cried out with joy.

'Wow...Mabel, it looks like you stole it from Barbie.'

Dipper was not sure if it looked good or bad, but since Mabel was already in love with it, he did not have the heart to tell her.

'Shooting Star! This is perfect for someone like you!' Bill was quick to compliment her and he went over to inspect all the other dresses, Mabel had chosen.

Bill rummaged a little and finally he pulled one dress out and showed it to her.

'Look at this, I think this would make you look even more stunning.'

Mabel tilted her head.

'I don't remember that one...but I have a good taste!' She cheered and took the dress from Bill in order to get changed.

When Bill sat down again next to Dipper, the brunet whispered.

'You cheated, you mixed it in.'

Bill only smiled mysteriously and both men waited silently for Mabel.

The second time she stepped out Dipper's mouth fell open and he was sure that a few people behind him were starting to whisper their assertion.

Mabel's eyes were filled with tears of happiness.

'I look like a princess, a real one.'

Bill sprung to her side and twirled her a few times like a prince would do.

'You are the most beautiful Shooting Star on earth.'

'Aww, you,' she nudged the demon playfully and after she inspected herself in the mirror she announced, that this was THE dress and she would never part with it again. If she would ever die, they should bury her wearing it.

This assertion made Dipper wince, but he did not comment on it further.

After Bill had also paid for Mabel's dress, they went to the food court and had some burger and afterwards strawberry cheesecake.

All in all it was a pretty normal day, Dipper thought while Mabel was driving them home. This time Bill was sitting next to her and switched through all the available radio stations. Dipper did not mind and Mabel was singing a song on her own.

If only every day could be like this, Dipper would be the most happiest man on earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Sorry not sorry for the Harry Potter Reference :D


	11. Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not finish the story in Nanowrimo :'( , but I'm close. I'm planning to write the whole weekend, because with Christmas ahead, there won't be much time to write.  
> This chapter contains smut again, just so you know. After that we'll be back on track story-wise.   
> Thanks for the comments and the kudos, please enjoy :)!

In the evening Mabel, Dipper and Ford were playing Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons. Bill had excused himself, telling everyone he needed to study, although the real reason was that he did not want to stay in the same room as Ford unless absolutely necessary.

After some time during the first round, Ford informed the twins that he would leave the next day.

'Aw, such a pity, feels like you only just arrived,' Mabel pouted.

'I really need to check upon Stan. I am a little worried.'

'No problem Ford. We'll stay in contact,' Dipper assured the old man and pointed to Mabel's smartphone.

'Yes, I'll write you every day! And I send pictures! You should also try to send some photos every now and then, Grunkle.' Mabel teased Ford and all three of them laughed.

It was already late, when Dipper entered his room. The demon was sitting on the bed, his arms crossed.

'I really don't like to be kept waiting.'

Dipper however ignored the comment and changed quickly into his shirt for the night, the demon following his every move hungrily. The brunet then joined Bill on the bed and gave him a peck on the cheek.

'Don't worry, Ford is not going to stay much longer, so you don't have to share me anymore.'

Bill grumbled, but still reached out to hug Dipper.

Both enjoyed the warmth of the others body in silence, until Dipper spoke up again.

'I was thinking about something...'

'Oh, oh, do I need to worry?' Bill joked, while resting his chin on Dipper's head.

'Well...I was asking myself if it was possible, that we could share more than just one dream a week? So maybe you could come and visit my dreamscape more often.'

This got the attention of the demon and he leaned back in order to look into Dipper's face.

'You sure, kid? I can be pretty annoying after a while?'

The brunet laughed and ruffled Bill's hair.

'I think I might get used to it. So, do we need to make a new deal or how does it work?'

'No new deal is necessary. Since you are the owner of the contract it's up to you, if you want to loosen the terms a little.' Bill shrugged.

'Ah, ok, then I don't mind. Also you would be able to constantly recharge your energy this way and....well, we might be able to avoid a situation like the one with the Chimera.'

Dipper's eyes went distant when the memory of that evening came back to his mind. The fear of loosing the demon was still vivid and he did not fancy to ever experience such a moment again.

Dipper snapped back to reality, when suddenly Bill's lips were softly touching his. He leaned into the kiss and pressed his body closer to the demon's.

'But I have one condition,' Dipper added a little timidly.

'Yes?'

'I don't want to get reality and dreamscape all mixed up, so it would be nice if you would appear in your triangle form, if it's okay with you? This way I know when it's real and when I am in a dream.'

Bill considered for a while and only seconds later, Dipper was on his back and the demon was above him, pinning him to the mattress with a wicked grin on his lips.

'Then let's try it out right now!'

Dipper wanted to reply, but he lost consciousness the same instant.

When he opened his eyes again, he was standing in the throne room of the fearamid and Bill was floating in his original form with top hat, bow tie and everything on the dais, which was thankfully missing the throne made of Gravity Falls inhabitants.

'Ugh, Bill, why are we here of all places?' Dipper complained.

The triangle came floating down to his human and stopped just inches away from Dipper's face.

'This was my home for many thousand years. I thought you might be interested in a tour?'

The brunet raised his eyebrows and for the first time he had a look at the room without getting distracted by the fact that he had to save the world from Bill.

'Ok..., but next time I would prefer it, if you let me fall asleep by myself,' Dipper advised.

'But this way, it was much faster.'

Bill chuckled and he reached out one of his tiny black hands in order for Dipper to take it.

The brunet entwined their hands and followed the floating demon curiously.

'This is my Fearamid. As you might have noticed it has the same shape as me, when I'm full 3D and not this flat guy I am now. You know the throne room and I think you already saw a few other places during your last visit.'

Bill emphasized the last word and Dipper rolled his eyes.

'Well, but there is much more to this place, since I created it.'

They stopped in front of a door, that looked like any other door on this corridor.

'This for example is a room filled with the worst nightmares I have ever created.'

Before Bill however could open the door, Dipper was already making a few steps backwards.

'I think we can skip this one.'

'What? But, there is some real cool stuff in there!' Bill whined, but he let himself get dragged away from the brunet.

'Ok Pintree, then I show you something, that might be more to your liking.'

They walked a little further, until they reached a winding staircase, which they ascended. After what felt like forever Dipper was still climbing the stairs panting heavily, behind the floating demon.

'Really, when are we there I can hardly walk anymore?'

'There? We are there, this is the endless staircase!'

Dipper froze and slapped his forehead.

'Bill!! Not funny!'

The demon burst out laughing and then he made the staircase disappear altogether and they both started falling. Since Dipper was caught off guard again, he could not hold back a scream.

Bill however floated lazily next to his human and waited patiently for Dipper to calm down again.

'What!?' Dipper snapped his body falling through the dark.

'If this is the endless pit, I've already been there!'

He crossed his arms and turned his gaze away from the demon, that was still grinning, although he had no mouth to do so.

'Ah Pinetree, I really missed it to play with your mind like this.'

The demon reached out and carefully stroked Dipper's cheek.

'You know I can alter the contract again if you go on like this,' Dipper huffed, still trying to ignore the triangle next to him. Although Dipper knew that it was his dream and he could change it at any point, he was curious to see, what the demon was up to.

'Alright, I apologize and I will make it up to you, with this!'

Bill snapped his fingers and the next moment they were back in the main corridor of the fearamid. In front of them was a huge wooden door, which had some star constellations carved into the frame, that were sparkling.

Dipper instantly forgot that he was cross with the demon and made a step closer.

'What's inside?'

'Hehe, yeah, now comes the real cool stuff,' Bill boasted and made the door fly open. As soon as Dipper was able to look inside his mouth fell open. It was a direct connection into the universe, like he could just step inside and wander surrounded by different Galaxies.

'Wow,' he breathed and Bill floated nearer towards him.

'I knew that you would like it. Don't be afraid, just step inside and enjoy the show.'

The triangle gave Dipper a push and the young man fell right into the cosmos. Much to his surprise he didn't fall nor float, it was like he was walking on a solid surface, only that he was surrounded by millions and millions of stars.

Dipper's eyes became larger every second, slowly taking in his surroundings. There were galaxies floating around him in hand-size, stars, suns, some cosmic nebula and even black-holes.

'Wow Bill, this is amazing. Is this the real universe, like really accurate?'

The demon floated next to him.

'Sure this is the real deal. If you want to, you can wander endlessly, searching for the end of the universe, while it still extends with every step you make.'

Bill looked a little proud himself, while he watched Dipper exploring the room.

'Awesome, I can't believe I'm actually standing right in the middle of space.'

His laugh was genuine and Dipper gave Bill a big smile.

'Thanks for showing me.'

Bill had the smallest of blush under his eye and quickly hid it, by turning around. When he felt save to turn to the brunet again, he reached out and drew tiny circles on Dipper's back with one hand.

'You know,...isn't it amazing that such a thing can even exist?'

'Of course it's amazing!' Dipper agreed enthusiastically.

'There are a lot of things in the Nightmare Realm, that should not exist, but here they just do.' Bill continued cautiously.

'Like the giant head, attached to an arm, that tried to eat me?' Dipper made a face full of disgust.

'Yeah, that, too. Sorry about that. But what I mean to say is, that in the Nightmare Realm, everything has a right to exist. It does not matter how wired or illogic it is, everything is welcome here. Not even the bad things, but also the good ones, like this room. Don't you think, that's also a little bit comforting?'

Dipper thought about this for a while, before he replied.

'I guess, as long as the creatures stay where they belongs, it's fine with me.'

After that the demon fell silent again and they both strolled through the universe, admiring galaxies, stars and sometimes Dipper was sure that he spotted an UFO in the distance.

Dipper would have loved to stay much longer, but at some point Bill took his hand and he led him back out of the room. Admittedly, Dipper would have never found his way out, but since it was all a dream, he would have woken up at some point.

The demon then guided Dipper back into the throne room and onto a large balcony, where they had a breathtaking view over a great part of the Nightmare Realm. Dipper's mouth fell open. The view was very much disturbing, but beautiful at the same time.

'This is my kingdom,' Bill announced, making a grand gesture with one of his tiny arms. While Dipper was taking in the whole scene, Bill watched him carefully, taxing every possible twitch in Dipper's face.

'Well,...I have to admit, it's better than I imagined it. But it's still gross. It's freaking me out and at the same time I can't stop looking. A little like with a car accident.'

Since Dipper was too distracted to notice, Bill took the chance and transformed himself back into his human form and hugged the young man from behind, softly whispering into his ear.

'You could be the prince of the Nightmare Realm and I will be your king.'

The way Bill emphasized the words, it made Dipper shiver. In front of him a world of endless possibilities and it sounded compelling.

Before Dipper could however frame a reply, Bill started to place soft kisses down his neck.

'Wake up,' the former triangle purred and suddenly the world went black again.

It took Dipper a few moments, before his mind was able to pick up the pace of his body and when it did, he realized the warm and moist lips, that were pressing against his own. He opened his eyes with a start and was greeted by strands of blond and black hair.

Bill's kiss was heated and the demon was pressing his naked body shamelessly against Dipper's, while the latter was still too dazed from sleep to actually respond.

When he finally found some strength he tried to shove the demon off, but his attempt was only half-hearted. Still, Bill stopped the kiss and leaned back, his eyes shining with desire, which gave Dipper goosebumps all over his body, although he was still wearing some clothes contrary to Bill.

In a second Bill's hands moved up and pinned Dipper's arms above his head.

'Pinetree...,' he rasped and lowered his face back in order to resume his kiss, only this time he urged Dipper to open up for him with his tongue.

Soon Dipper felt not only his own throbbing between his legs, but also Bill's hard erection that was teasing him with every contact it made on Dipper's heated skin.

When Bill directed his hips so that he would grind directly on the most sensitive spot of the young man's body, Dipper could not hold back and he whimpered into Bill's mouth. Also Dipper tried instinctively to reach out in order to touch Bill, but his hands were still held tight above his head. Bill realized the movement, too and leaned back.

'I'm going to have some fun with you, Dipper Pines,' and in order to emphasize his statement, he licked Dipper's lips and with only a blink of his eye, he had removed Dipper's shirt and boxers, leaving him exposed to the demons hungry eyes.

Since Dipper still felt unsure about his relationship with Bill, he could not help but blush furiously a little embarrassed at being only at Bill's mercy. At the same time this feeling only fuelled his own desire and the throbbing of his manhood made it painfully clear to him.

However when Bill started to lick Dipper's throat, the air was suddenly pierced by a deafening cry.

'DIPPER!! BILL!! Come down now, or you will miss the Grunkle!! He is leaving in 10 minutes!!'

'Shit!' Dipper managed to hiss, but the demon above him made no move to pause what he was doing. The brunet started to wrestle against his hold, but it was no use. Bill was ten times stronger than Dipper and he also suspected that some magic was involved, too.

'Bill, please, I need to get down.'

Bill made a grimace when he slowly lifted himself up from Dipper and let go off his hands, much to Dippers relief. Now that the arousal was quickly wearing off, he realized that his hands had already gotten a little numb from the unusual pose.

'Sorry...,' Dipper quickly apologized and tried to give the demon one quick kiss, but he was too slow. Bill had already swung his legs from the bed and was standing next to it, magically dressed up again with an indifferent look on his face.

'Pinetree, hurry up getting dressed, we don't have the whole day.' He mocked while Dipper shot him an unnerved look, nonplussed by the fact that his body was still completely exposed to the demon.

'You could have dressed me, too,' he snarled while he got up with the sheets wrapped around himself and started to search for something to wear.

'Nah, that would have been counterproductive. I rather enjoy the view.'

Bill made the sheets disappear, which resulted in a desperate yelp from Dipper.

Rolling his eyes, Dipper threw a shirt over and struggled to get into his jeans. Sometimes he wondered how he managed to actually be in love with a jerk like Bill. Most likely he would never find out and in the end it did not matter, as long as it was his jerk.

When both men finally left the room, they found Mabel, Soos, Melody and Ford all gathered in the Mystery Shop. Ford's eyes light up, when he saw Dipper and his boyfriend.

'I'm sorry I have to leave already.' Ford apologized and awkwardly scratched his back. He was not very good at phrasing his emotions.

Mabel however just swung her arms around her grunkle and hugged him tightly.

'Thanks for visiting and we'll miss you!! Group-Hug!!' She commanded and everyone gathered around Ford and Mabel in order to join the ceremony. Only Bill did not join the event, he leaned against one of the shelves with a bored to death expression.

After everyone had let go again of Ford, the old man secretly wiped a tear from his eye and said his goodbye to everyone.

They followed him outside and when he finally started his car, everyone waved until his car vanished behind the trees.

'Dipper, we really need to visit Stan and Ford soon.' Mabel stated while she turned in order to get back into the shack.

'Yeah, we will,' Dipper promised and he also started to turn around, but was held back by a hand on his shoulder.

'Not so quick Pinetree.'

Dipper jumped a little. He could have sworn that Bill had not followed them outside in order to see Ford off, because he still hated Ford with all his heart, but now he was standing right in front of him.

'O..k?' Dipper raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

'We have some work to do.'

It took some seconds before Dipper understood, what the demon was referring to.

'Sure, I just go and tell Mabel.'

Before Dipper however could head to the shack, Bill yanked the brunet back with the one hand still on his shoulder and gave him a rough kiss.

Only after Bill was completely satisfied with the deep scarlet spread over Dipper's cheeks he released him.

With shaky legs Dipper turned and was even more mortified by the realisation that the whole Mystery Shack crew had been watching the two.

Again Dipper missed his pine tree hat in order to hide under the brim. Since he could not stand the gleeful smile curved over Mabel's lips, he only made a quick excuse and darted back to Bill, hurriedly taking the demons hand and racing into the woods with him.

When they were out of sight, Dipper meant to let go off Bill's hand, but the demon refused to and only used the momentum, to swing Dipper back into his arms. Seconds later he had teleported them back to the triangular clearing. Only then he released Dipper, who stumbled a few steps backwards blinking in confusion.

'So, I thought we should use the ruined morning by practicing the immortality spell a little further.'

Dipper nodded along slowly. Last time they spent on this subject ended rather horribly on Dipper's part and it made his stomach churn. Bill seemed to realize Dipper's distress and put a hand on his shoulder, which made the brunet look up to him.

'Don't worry kid. I'll give you a little more help this time.'

And without further ado, he produced the book, the notes and some chalk and a pen out of thin air and handed it over to Dipper, who took it hesitantly.

'Last time, you already had made some good progress. Your outer circle was looking really good, only the runes need some further adjustment,' Bill explained, while he drew the circle himself out of blue flames. Dipper cautiously moved over and started to inspect the runes. Soon his curiosity won over his fear and he flipped through his notes and adjusted them where needed, always checking back on the blue runes on the ground.

When Bill made the flames disappear again, it was Dippers turn and he worked on the circle with a precision he did not know he was capable of.

'Well done, Pinetree,' Bill commented and nodded approvingly. 'I think you got the idea.'

He stepped closer and marked a few runes blue, by tapping them with his cane, that conveniently had reappeared in Bill's hand.

'That, that and that rune, are still a little off.' Bill made a correct version of the rune hover over Dipper's so that the brunet could compare them and easily find the mistake. While Dipper studied the runes intently, he started to chew on his pen in concentration. Then, he furiously scribbled something down in his notepad and carefully stepped inside his circle and made the necessary correction to his first try.

'That's it! You really are an outstanding student!'

Bill smiled at Dipper brightly and it made Dipper's heart feel light as a feather.

'Thank you,' he stuttered sheepishly and scratched his hair absent-mindedly.

'I'm just as good as my teacher.'

'Nah, you'll never be as cool as me, but it's a start.'

After Dipper had successfully drawn the first circle, Bill continued to explain how the second one was supposed to be positioned. Again he drew it first with flames and Dipper followed him suit.

They spent a few hours tirelessly drawing, correcting, erasing and redrawing the runes and the symbols, that were necessary for the ritual.

At some point Dipper dropped to the floor in exhaustion.

'I need a break,' he huffed and let himself fall backwards unto the soft grass, closing his eyes, that had already started to burn, while focusing too intently on the accuracy of the lines he made.

It did not take long, before Dipper sensed the demon that was now lying on the ground next to him and they shared a moment of silence, before a question came to Dipper's mind.

'I wonder why I have to draw the circle, when you already know how to do it yourself?'

Bill's head turned to Dipper, who was still focusing on the clouds in the sky.

'I can't do the spell. There is some bloodmagic involved in the end and it needs to be done by someone related to the person of course.'

Dipper thought about it for a moment, his gaze still trained at the beautiful sky above him.

'That's too bad,' he complained, 'I'm not sure if I will be able to perform it any time soon.'

Bill propped his head up on his hands.  
'Well we have time, it's not like Mabel will drop dead at any minute, especially since I'm around. And I'm a being of pure energy.'

Dipper's laugh was strained, but he finally turned in order to meet the demons eyes.

'Not quite, you are a human now,' he corrected the former triangle and gave him a shy smile, while one hand was reaching out for Bill and softly caressed his cheek.

This happened much to Bill's surprise and for the first time, Dipper saw the dream demon actually blush to his touch.

Dipper quickly made good use of the moment and leaned closer to place a kiss on Bill's forehead, then another on his nose and the next on his lips. Bill's breath was sharp by the time and too quick for Dipper to realize, the demon had placed a hand on the back of his head and was pushing Dipper closer, until their lips were pressed hard against each other.

At first it felt too intense for Dipper, but after a moment he melted into the kiss and decided to just let it happen. The memory of the spoiled morning still vivid in his mind made Dipper a little restless and his hands reached out in order to go and explore Bill's body. The demon soon followed suit and the hand that was not currently entangled in Dipper's hair, was effortlessly finding its way under the brunet's shirt.

Soon they intensified the kiss and their tongues were dancing with each other, while their bodies started to press against the other as close at it was possible.

When they parted from the kiss both men had a burning desire in their eyes. Bill was the first to remove his shirt, this time without magic and Dipper followed his example not taking his eyes of the demon for a second. With their chests exposed, they first resumed the heated kissing, until Bill adjusted his position, sitting on top of Dipper and kissing down his throat. Dipper closed his eyes one hand now laced into the demons soft hair and the other placed on Bill's side.

It was nearly impossible for Dipper to hold back a moan, when the demon playfully bit on the sensitive flesh on his neck and the reaction encouraged the demon even more. Bill's hands were stroking over Dipper's chest and from time to time giving a pinch to his nipples.

The throbbing between Dipper's legs slowly built up and became nearly unbearable for him. He opened his eyes and started to yank at Bill's pants in order to remove them as fast as possible. Bill paused the kissing for a moment, lying down on his back again, in order to be able to struggle out of his pants. He removed his boxers and lifted himself back into a sitting position in order to open Dipper's pants, too. Taking his time and admiring every inch of flesh that he unveiled by pulling the fabric down, Bill's iris started to turn from gold to red.

'I want you Pinetree...' he breathed and leaned back over the brunet, his lips hovering over Dipper's.

If Dipper at any point had second thought about having outdoor sex and also with a dream demon, it was this moment, that all rational thoughts were blown away and replaced by a desire so strong, that he would even beg for release.

'Bill...' he started and somehow he struggled to continue, casting his eyes down in slight embarrassment. It was not because he was naked and aroused in front of Bill, but more because he had zero experience with this and he did not want to ruin the moment, by addressing the topic. To Dipper's surprise Bill understood without words and he got back up and placed Dipper on top of him so that he was sitting in his lap.

'Just follow my lead. This way you can control how far you want to go, ok?'

Dipper nodded shyly and Bill took his chin to make him meet his eye again.

'Do you trust me?'

'Yes,' Dipper replied without a second thought and both closed the space between them again to share a passionate kiss. While the kiss lasted Bill's hands were wandering down Dipper's body. One hand was stroking Dipper's length and the other was slowly travelling down his back.

Bill intensified the pressure on Dipper's erection which made Dipper moan, much to Bill's satisfaction. He repeated the movement and Dipper had to interrupt the kiss, overwhelmed by his emotions. He rested his head on Bill's shoulder, moaning into his collarbone.

It was this moment when Bill decided to prepare Dipper for the next step and he magiced some lubricate from wherever and started to massage it around Dipper's entrance. Since the brunet was not used to getting touched at that particular spot he cried out, but at the same time, Bill made sure to continue his movement on Dipper's shaft for some distraction.

After a moment Dipper was able to accustom to the feeling and he leaned back, looking at Bill and giving him a small nod in order to confirm that he was okay to continue. Dipper then placed his hands on Bill's shoulders for some support and the demon guided his every movement. He positioned Dipper over his own very hard erection and afterwards it was at Dipper to decide upon the pace.

Because Bill had taken his time to prepare Dipper as best as he could, it did not take long until he was able to fully take him in. Dipper already panted heavily, the feeling of being connected to Bill this intimately alone was enough to make him come undone, but he held back, pausing any movement in order to adjust. Slowly Dipper started to move up and down and when he did he heard the demon's breath hitch in his throat.

Dipper opened his eyes and the sight of the aroused demon that was now for once under Dipper's mercy, filled the young man's desire even more and he did not look away while he intensified the speed of his thrust. It did not take long and both men were moaning, completely lost into the rhythm of Dippers hips. At some point Bill completely lost it and his hands gripped Dipper's butt and made him thrust down harder. Dipper did not mind and followed the lead, until Bill was hitting a spot, that made Dipper nearly lose his balance and he was hitting it over and over again, not letting go of Dipper.

'Bill!' He cried out, clawing and the demon's shoulders. The feeling inside his stomach was overwhelming and he would soon come, if Bill would keep up the speed.

The demon removed one hand from Dipper's back and replaced it on his erection. It only took a few strokes and it pushed Dipper over the brim.

'Bill!' he cried out again and with one final thrust Bill also released his climax, a soft blue glow emanating from his whole body, that also consumed Dipper.

 


	12. The Date

It was already dark when Bill and Dipper returned to the Mystery Shack. They were holding hands and Dipper had a wide smile glued to his face, that annoyed Mabel to no end. She suspected the reason behind it, but she did not address the topic, while the three of them were eating dinner together.

'Sooo, what are your plans for tomorrow?' She inquired, while she was squeezing more Ketchup on her french fries.

Dipper looked up from his food, but like before it was Bill who replied.

'We'll be on a date!' He announced happily while Mabel and Dipper were giving him curious looks.

'That's nice. Where will you go?'

Dipper wanted to ask the same and only raised his eyebrows questioningly.

'It's a surprise of course!'

The twins started to pout in unison.

'Well, I'll be visiting Pacifica. She's at her parents house the next few days and I thought it would be fun to catch up with her.' Mabel said with happy anticipation.

'Mabel, that's great! Say hello from me, too! I would love to meet her again.' Dipper's eyes were shining and he felt a little sad, that he would not have the chance to meet his old friend again.

For the demon next to him, Dipper showed a little too much enthusiasm over Pacifica's return and he accidentally squeezed too much ketchup out of the bottle which flew directly at Dipper.

'Hey!! Oh no, that's my favourite shirt.' Dipper complained, while Mabel was already bringing a damp cloth in order to remove the liquid before the stain would spread.

'Uuuups, sorry Pinetree.' Bill feigned an excuse, fluttering his eyelashes.

'Pay more attention next time,' Dipper huffed with mild irritation over the demons behaviour.

After Dinner the three of them watched a movie together. Bill and Dipper were cuddling on the couch and Mabel was sitting cross-legged on the floor.

After all the events from the last days Dipper was happy to spent some quality time with his loved ones like normal people would do.

It did not even matter, that Mabel had chosen a horrible film about a glittering Vampire falling in love with the most dull female protagonist Dipper had ever seen. His sister however seemed to greatly enjoy it and that was enough for Dipper. Also Dipper did not need to pay much attention to the TV when he had Bill close by his side. The demon had his hands all over the brunet and was whispering some dirty promises into Dipper's ear. Still, every time Dipper tried to get up in order to make an excuse for both of them to return into the privacy of their room, the demon was holding him back. It was a bitter-sweet form of torture Dipper concluded and at some point he stopped to resist.

When the movie had ended, luckily he could talk Mabel out of watching the following three parts too, Bill and Dipper headed straight back to their room.

'Wow, Shooting Stars taste in entertainment is really bad,' Bill commented dryly and Dipper removed his shirt, that still had bright red ketchup stains at the front.

He held it out for Bill.

'If you would be so kind and save this shirt for me?'

The demon waved one hand and the shirt was as good as new. Bill however was much more interested in the now exposed skin of his lover. Before he could get close enough, Dipper held out one hand to stop him.

'Seriously what was this ketchup assault about?'

'Hm?' Bill tilted his head pretending to look innocent.

'It wasn't an accident, was it?' Dipper pressed further and the demon looked away and crossed his arms.

'It was because of this Pacifica-brat,' he pouted, much to Dippers surprise.

'What about her? She's an old friend and she's really nice.'

'There! You like her!' Bill raised an accusing finger, which confused Dipper even more. Slowly the pieces clicked together in his head and he could not hold back a laugh.

'What? Are you jealous of Pacifica of all people?'

Bill did not even try to hide it, when he replied.

'I know very well, that you had a crush on her.'

The accusing finger, was now tapping on Dipper's bare chest.

'That was what? Ten years ago?'

'See! You don't even deny it!'

The brunet tried to treat this topic seriously, but he failed, laughing even more, which resulted in the demon getting defiant.

'I can leave any minute, you know?'

Dipper swiped some tears from his eyes and made an attempt to hug the demon as an act of reconciling, but Bill dodged and made Dipper nearly fall to the ground face first.

'Bill,...,' Dipper complained and turned back, holding his arms out invitingly.

'I'm sorry. I did not want to make fun of you, but me and Pacifica, that's just ew, no! Also who would choose a spoiled brat over an almighty entity?'

This washed over the demon like honey and he returned the hug, resting his head on Dipper's shoulder.

'I'm sorry,too,' he mumbled and Dipper patted him softly on his head.

'Ok, now that this is out of the way, please enlighten me about the date we are having tomorrow.'

Bill pulled back and his smile was so wide, that his sharp teeth were visible.

'Ohhh that! Just like I said, it's secret.'

Now it was Dippers turn to pout.

'I am not sure if I like any form of surprise that involves you. This might be the end of the world or some other totally weird stuff.'

Bill snickered and he let one finger run over Dipper's mouth.

'Hush, my love. You need to wait until tomorrow.'

Although Dipper had initially planned to insist on it further, he got distracted by the demons touch and was now too preoccupied remembering how to breathe, that he also lost his ability to form coherent sentences.

In one single motion, Bill swept the young man from the ground and he carried him bridal style to the bed. Of course Dipper could not hold back a yelp of shock and he instinctively held on to the demon for dear life.

When Bill put him down into the sheets he was blushing furiously again.

'I can walk on my own very well, thank you!'

'I know,' Bill said and crawled onto the bed, positioning himself on his fours directly over Dipper, 'but this way you make the cutest face.'

He leaned down and kissed Dippers birth mark on his forehead.

The same instant the world around Dipper went black again.

He was in the fearamid, Dipper realized and frowned. Since he expected Bill to be somewhere around, too, he turned, but was only greeted by the empty throne room.

This unnerved the brunet even more and he was torn between going to look for the demon or just sitting down and waiting for whatever the crazy dream demon had in store.

His curiosity won and he marched forwards not sure where he should go first. He wandered aimlessly through the corridors and his mood went sour with every step. Briefly he opted for simply calling out for Bill, but he was still cross with him, for getting him turned on and then letting him fall asleep against his will.

Suddenly Dipper heard a soft sob and he stopped dead and listened intently. It seemed that the sound was coming from one of the rooms ahead of him. Cautiously he advanced and stopped every now and then, making sure, he was still on the right track. The sound was constantly getting louder and when Dipper was sure he arrived at the source in front of a black door with a red doorknob, he paused and carefully placed his ear on the surface.

Now he was sure, that it was the right place, but opening any door in the fearamid could turn out as the last thing he would ever do in this dream. He pondered for a while. Since he could not really lose anything, he gave it a try and put his hand around the knob.

'Don't!'

Dipper was suddenly interrupted by Bill, who had appeared out of nowhere and was stopping him with his own tiny black hand from his triangle form.

The brunet had been too focused to be alarmed and just turned to the demon.

'Why? What's inside?'

'Nothing of interest.' His words were meant to be final, but Dipper did not buy it.

'I thought you made me come here in the first place? If I am not meant to see it, why did you bring me and especially where have you been?'

Bill's eye narrowed and he avoided Dipper's eyes, focusing on the ground.

'Kid, I meant to come, but I had...other things that needed my attention.'

'Huh?' This was something new for Dipper. Since the contract forbid every form of making deals with other humans, he could not imagine any other occupation the demon could pursue.

'Well, I was called to another dimension. This rarely occurs, since there are some other demons that usually get called upon. Whatever, I made a deal, ruined some lives and returned straight back to you.' Bill shrugged to soft pedal the whole topic.

'You are making deals? In other dimensions?' Dipper's look was incredulous.

'I have to! If someone is desperate enough to paint my summoning circle and recite the spell, there is a pull, that I have to follow. I can still decline though, but I need to make an appearance. That's common demon courtesy.' Bill defended himself.

'Do I want to know what the deal was about?' Dipper asked rhetorically.

'Nah, I don't think you could even start to comprehend.' Bill joked and cautiously looked back at Dipper.

'Ok, then that explains your absence. Still, what's in there? I have a feeling like it called me?'

The brunet turned back and inspected the black door, he still felt heavily drawn to it.

Bill sighed and floated forwards and took Dipper's hand to pull him some steps away from the door.

'There inside is me, only it's a very poor version of me from the mirror universe.'

Dipper immediately wanted to ask about it, but Bill stopped him with a raised hand.

'Mirror universe is a topic of itself, but not for now. The thing inside is called Will and I have the strong feeling, that he meant to talk to you, he's the one who brought you here. Just forget about him, he's a wimp.'

The triangle was already pulling Dipper forward and away from the door, but the brunet did not move an inch, his eyes glued to the door in front of him through which the sobs were still scarcely audible.

'Maybe he needs our help? He doesn't sound too happy.'

Bill rolled his eye and snapped his fingers, changing the dream entirely from the fearamid to a jungle.

'Hey!' Dipper protested angrily and yanked his hand free from Bill's grip.

'Will is really not important at all. Besides the Dipper from the Mirror universe will take care of him, don't worry.'

This was a surprise and a relief at the same time for Dipper. If he also existed in another universe, then maybe Will and Dipper were a couple, too and the other Dipper would help Will out. Of course what Dipper couldn't know was that the other Dipper was actually a jerk, treating poor Will like vermin.

The humid air of the jungle surrounding the two, was making Dipper sweat and although he wanted to ask further about the Mirror Universe, there was a more important question.

'Why did you bring us here?'

Dipper slapped a mosquito from his arm.

'Dunno, just felt like it.'

Looking around, like he only just realized where he brought them, Bill made his cane appear in his hand and leaned upon it, while floating in mid-air.

'Truth be told, I really don't feel like exploring today. Do you know how late it is, can we maybe wakeup already?' Dipper suggested, knowing that the demon might be cross with him about it.

'But I only just arrived?' Bill whined and made a rain cloud appear over his head, while he put up an umbrella over it. Dipper however got rain-drenched.

'Not funny,' the brunet commented and with a flick of his hand, he was dry again. Two could play this game, he thought challengingly.

Suddenly there was a huge grandfather clock standing between the trees and chimed four o'clock.

'I think we still have time, unless you desperately want to get up. I would know one or two things I might want to do with you.'

The offer was tempting and Dipper already started blushing, but he declined politely.

'Thanks, but please let me get some more rest.'

'Your wish is my command.'

It did not take long, before Dipper felt the earth shake under his feet which nearly made him tumble to the ground. It was followed by a deafening shriek and then the trees started to move. Dipper was still holding his hands over his ears for protection, when he suddenly saw a giant beast appearing in front of him. It reminded him a little of Godzilla, only much worse. A creature only Bill could come up with.

'Fuck,' he breathed and before he remembered that he could change the dream at any given time, he started running for his life.

The next morning, when Dipper woke up, he felt like he had been running a marathon instead of sleeping. What was bothering him even more was the fact, that he was not able to remember his dream. Usually and especially when Bill was involved he remembered every single detail, but this time his mind was utterly blank, leaving only a feeling of exhaustion. Most certainly this was Bill's doing and Dipper turned on his pillow to face the dream demon next to him.

As expected he was grinning like a mad man.

'Well rested Pinetreeee?'

Dipper shoved the demon's face away.

'Don't temper with my mind! As far as I am aware you are not even allowed to do so.'

'That's a matter of interpretation. It's not my fault, if you can't remember your dreams. That's how human brains usually work.'

Dipper rolled on his back and huffed. So the demon DID make him forget. He wondered what the dream had been about, most certainly Bill wouldn't tell him if he asked.

The brunet rubbed his eyes and yawned.

'So, we still have a date today?' He asked and turned back to the demon, who's eye started to twinkle with ecstasy.

'Yep, best date ever, if I might say so. Get yourself ready. We start after breakfast!'

Bill ushered Dipper out of bed and was already properly dressed before Dipper could snatch a glance at his naked body.

'Ok, ok, should I wear something special or...?' Dipper looked a little lost at his demon boyfriend.

'Whatever you feel most comfortable with, but I wouldn't say no, to the clothes, that I bought you.'

Bill single-eye winked at Dipper.

'Isn't that a bit too formal?'

'Kid, you sound like it's your first date ever! Just grab something and get ready!'

After one moment of hesitation, Dipper chose an assortment of clothes from the wardrobe and left the room in order to take a shower.

His steps were light and he could not hold back the smile, that was creeping on his face. Strangely he was looking forward to this date, whatever it would include, considered that Bill was involved. It felt special and as far as Dipper could remember, his last real date was years ago. He could not even bring the girls name to mind, only that it ended rather awful.

After his shower, he slipped into a black long-sleeve shirt with a crimson waistcoat and black jeans. Everything was sponsored by Bill and Dipper could not help but feel a little spoiled. He would never be able to afford anything this expensive for Bill. Still, he doubted that he had to. If Bill needed something he would just make it appear from wherever.

Dipper really wanted to give something back to the demon, but apart from human sacrifices and other morally reprehensible stuff, there was not much he could imagine he could make Bill happy with.

When Dipper entered the kitchen for breakfast, Bill looked up from his cereals and whistled approvingly.

'Pinetree, I hardly recognize you.'

Of course Dipper could not hold back a blush and moved quickly to the refrigerator in order to hide behind the door, while rummaging through it for some food.

After filling a bowl with rainbow-coloured cereals from Mabel and drowning them in milk, Dipper took a seat next to Bill. Unfortunately Dipper was too excited to feel hungry and he ended up swirling the content back and forth with the spoon, instead of actually eating.

'Can I have it, before you ruin it completely?' Bill asked and pointed at Dipper's food with his own spoon.

'Sure,' Dipper replied and shoved the bowl over to the demon, who happily shovelled the colourful treats into his mouth.

It only took a few seconds and the bowl was empty.

'Are you ready to go then?' Bill inquired with a big smile on his face.

Nervously Dipper scratched his tattoo, that was now hidden under his sleeves.

'Yeah, I guess...,' he breathed, too agitated to form a more useful reply. Bill sprung from the chair and was standing in the middle of the room, his arms held out wide, inviting Dipper to get closer.

Dipper steadied his nerves and took a deep breath, then he moved over to the demon and returned the embrace.

Within seconds Dipper and Bill had left the kitchen and the Mystery Shack behind and they were standing amid a desert, at least this was the impression Dipper had at first glance.

It was night and above them the full moon was shining brightly, which illuminated the white sand surrounding them just enough so that Dipper could make out his surroundings.

It was rather impressive to behold, Dipper thought, but was interrupted by Bill, who took his hand and was pulling him forwards.

'Where are we?' Dipper asked curiously.

'Egypt,' Bill replied while he seemed to be searching for something. The demon looked around and abruptly changed the direction, dragging Dipper behind him.

'Uhm, is there a particular reason why we are in Egypt at night?' Of course Dipper knew the answer, but he could not help it.

'Pinetree, of course there is, just wait and see.'

The demon continued zigzagging through the sand, until he suddenly stopped dead and Dipper run into his back, startled.

Bill made his cane appear and tapped at the sand under him. There was a strange clicking sound, then the earth started vibrating and all of a sudden there was an entrance appearing at their feet. It was a long stairway leading into the underground. Without hesitation, Bill started to walk on, again taking Dipper's hand so that he was sure to follow and not wander around.

At the end of the stairs was a long corridor with walls made of marble, illuminated by several torches. Dipper's heart was hammering in his chest with excitement. He had absolutely no idea, where they were going, but he was already totally thrilled.

The corridor ended in a vast hall that was lined by pillars and on the walls were enormous shelves filled with millions of books, scrolls and whatever form a writing was ever recorded.

At the end of the hall was a wooden desk and behind it, there was a beautiful women, furiously writing with a quill into a book.

The women had long black hair, ebony skin and she was wearing a leopard dress. If she noticed the arrival of the two, she did not show it.

Bill walked in silence and only stopped, when he had arrived in front of the desk.

'Seshat! Long time no seen. Did you miss me?'

The demon propped his hands on the desk, efficiently interrupting the work of the women, which made her look up in distaste.

'Pharaoh,' she acknowledged Bill with a curt nod, ignoring Dipper completely.

'It's always so nice to see you again, Seshat. I'm not interrupting anything of importance, am I?'

As if he was annoying the women on purpose, that seemingly happened to be a an Egyptian goddess of wisdom, Bill sat on the table, which made a few of the books that were stacked on it fall to the ground.

Dipper could easily see that the women was already loosing her temper, but was holding back, most probably because she feared the consequences following a stepping out of line.

'How can I serve you, my Pharaoh?' Her voice was filled with venom and her eyes were burning a hole through Bill.

The demon however seemed rather unimpressed and he observed his nails, while he continued to speak.

'I just happened to be around and I though, why not visit an old friend.'

Bill gave the goddess a menacing look and she lowered her head obediently. The demonstration of Bill's superiority made Dipper shudder and it reminded him once more, that he should never underestimate his powers. Although they had made a contract, that was keeping his demonic roots at bay, it was likely that he might get weary of these restrictions and use it against Dipper.

The brunet was pulled back into reality, when Bill spoke up again.

'I need something from you and I know, that you will be happy to give it to me,' Bill purred and one of his long fingers were lifting the women's chin up, to make her eyes look into his golden one.

'Whatever my Pharaoh asks, it shall be his.'

It seemed that Bill was satisfied with the reply and he swung from the table and stood back in front of it, twirling his cane. The goddess shoulders slumped a little in relief.

'I need one of your golden Ibis amulets,' Bill casually requested as if he was asking for a glass of water.

Seshat gave the demon a look of utter disbelief, paired with a strong intention to kill. Her hands were balled to fists and she was throwing fire at Bill with her eyes. Eventually she stood up and with clenched teeth, she produced the tiny object in her hand, reluctantly holding it out in her hand.

Bill snatched it from her and casually started to walk back to Dipper, waving the goddess good-bye.

'Nice doing business with you Seshat. See you!'

Dipper, who was rather confused, looked back at the enraged goddess over his shoulder, while Bill was taking his hand again and pulled him towards the exit.

When they were back aboveground, the hidden passage disappeared instantly and left the two standing under the moon in silence.

'What! The! Hell?!' Dipper blurted out.

'What was this all about? Was it really necessary to intimidate her so much?' Dipper somehow felt a little sympathetic for the goddess, although he hardly knew anything about her.

'Jeez, kid. You have no idea how to deal with gods. I'm a demon, I boss gods around as much as I like, especially the weak ones, because I can.'

Bill smiled evilly which made his canine teeth stick out.

'Also, this was all for you.'

With a single motion Bill put the ibis amulet around Dipper's neck, that was now magically attached to a delicate chain. Now Dipper was more than ever dumbfounded.

He took the amulet in his hand and lifted it up for some further inspection. What little Dipper knew of Egyptian myth, an Ibis was a symbol of Thoth who was also standing for wisdom.

After Dipper had finished inspecting the object, he looked back to Bill, raising his eyebrows, waiting for an explanation.

'This thing is pretty powerful if you know how to use it. But for you it will serve as a translator for the godly language. With this you'll be able to read all the instructions and spells like you're a native speaker. Therefore you'll be able to perform the Immortality spell much faster.'

Now Dipper understood and his eyes grew large. He held up the trinket again and could not hold back a fond smile. His conscious tried to remind him, that it was actually stolen, but in this moment Dipper couldn't care less. This was a very considerate gift, that Bill was making him and in this moment he felt so loved.

The brunet flung himself in Bill's arms, happily hugging the demon close. Bill returned the gesture and patted Dipper's hair.

'Thank you so much,' Dipper mumbled into Bill's chest.

'No problem, kid.'

They enjoyed the warmth of their bodies a few minutes longer, before Dipper pulled back. He took both Bill's hands into his and looked right into the demon's eye. Thankfully the night was obscuring the blush that was spreading around his nose, when he started to speak up.

'I love you Bill.'

There were not a lot of moments, that would render a demon speechless, but this moment was one of them. He looked back at Dipper stunned. At first Dipper feared that he had said something stupid, but before he could apologize, the demon was smiling again.

'I love you, too Mason.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before we get to the final story arc. Short reference to the mirror universe, but this is of no importance. I just felt like adding it.
> 
> So, now the big question, what do you think how the story is going to end? Good ending, bad ending? Any ideas? Any wishes? (Of course I already finished it, so it's unlikely that I'm going to change anything, but I am curious :D)  
> And again thanks for reading/ kudos!


	13. Betrayal

With the help of his Ibis amulet, that Bill had forcefully taken from the Egyptian goddess Seshat, Dipper had made huge progress with the immortality spell. Also his runes were spotless and Dipper felt confident, that he was close to finally perform the spell and grand his sister neverending life. Since Bill was a demon and would never die, Dipper being his apprentice, that was tied to Bill's fate, he needed Mabel to be immortal, too, so that he would never have to bury her. 'Again,' he added bitterly.

A small part of him still tried to tell him, that what he was doing was wrong, but the selfish part of him wanted desperately to keep going, ignoring all human ethics.

When Bill suddenly was standing next to Dipper, who was still burying his nose in the spellbook, it made him jump and he knocked his knee against the desk.

'Ouch! Why can't you enter like a normal human being?' Dipper complained although he already knew the answer.

'I'm a demon,' Bill shrugged and sat casually down on the desk.

'How's it going? You feel ready to go?'

Dipper suddenly became nervous, absent-mindedly he skipped through a few pages of the book, avoiding the demons gaze.

'I'm not sure...,' Dipper confessed.

'Don't worry Pinetree. Although you will kill us both if you get anything wrong, I am confident, that your spell will be on point. Also, you'll have some assistance from me.'

Bill pointed at himself, grinning widely.

'I'm less afraid of getting it wrong, but I'm not sure, if it's the right thing to do.'

Finally Dipper was brave enough to address the topic.

Bill tilted his head.

'But I thought it's what you wanted the most. Mabel and you, the Mystery Twins, never separated again, experiencing adventures until the end of all time? No?'

'Yes, but...I don't know,' Dipper ruffled his hair, unsure of the right words for this.

Bill stood up and placed his hands on Dipper's shoulders.

'Think about it, what would Mabel do? Would she let you die? Would she want to stay by your side?'

Dipper chewed on his lower lip, contemplating. In a sense Bill was right. Mabel and Dipper belonged together. They were meant to be and also Bill and Mabel were getting along so well, it would sure be fun.

After a moment Dipper sighed and he hugged the demon, resting his head against Bill's stomach, since Dipper was still sitting on his chair, while Bill was standing in front of him.

'Thanks for that.'

'You're welcome,kid. So, maybe it's best getting it over with, before you change your mind again,' Bill joked.

'Yeah, maybe,' Dipper replied, still missing the enthusiasm needed in order to undergo the whole procedure.

'That's the wrong attitude!' The demon complained and crossed his arms, pouting.

'Ok, ok! I'll do it!' Dipper finally gave in and stood up, too.

'Where do we start and how to involve Mabel without making her worry?'

'Leave that to me,' Bill grinned and the golden eye, that was not hidden behind the eye-patch, was sparkling with mischief.

'I'll be back in about ten seconds,' Bill announced and was gone, only to return a moment later.

Before Dipper was able to ask, Bill already explained.

'I made Mabel fall asleep and teleported her to the triangle clearing in the woods. Also I brought the chalk, the books, the magical ingredients I had gathered the last weeks and your notes along. The only thing missing is you and me.'

Actually, things were happening way too fast for Dipper's taste, but it was now or never.

'Ok, I'm ready,' Dipper confirmed and held on to the demon in order to get teleported, too.

The clearing was just like he remembered, only the sight of the sleeping Mabel lying peacefully on the ground made his stomach churn. It reminded him of the time, when Mabel had actually been dead. The memory steeled his resolve and he rolled back his sleeves in order to start working on the ritual.

Dipper took his notebook and paid close attention to his notes while he drew the inner circle around Mabel. He was careful to draw each individual detail and he took his time writing the runes. Bill was observing him, but there was no need for him to intervene.

After Dipper had finished the inner circle, Bill placed the first magical objects, some crystallised tears of Ammit the devourer of the dead, at their supposed spot and afterwards Dipper could continue drawing the outer circle, which was much more complex than the first one.

Every now and then, Dipper paused and doublechecked the instructions, also he took the time to brush sweat from his forehead. He wasn't sweating because of the weather, but from exhaustion and especially because he felt so nervous, he could hardly draw a straight line.

Each time, when Dipper felt close to postponing, Bill was near and softly laid his hand on Dipper's shoulder or just gave him an encouraging smile.

After what felt like an eternity Dipper had finally also managed the outer circle and when he examined it, he could not help but feel a little proud. This was the work of a true magician and he hardly felt like one.

Bill stepped forward and carefully he laid the phoenix feather and the tooth from a mountain troll at their designated places.

Now everything was ready to perform the actual spell.

Nervously Dipper scratched his tattoo and his eyes were glued on Mabel's peaceful, sleeping face. It was the strangest of feelings that suddenly hit Dipper and his stomach churned. Besides the fact that he was giving his sister a gift, that she might not want to have, something else felt off, but Dipper could not point his finger on it. Before he could however ponder about it, Bill had approached him and he held out a dagger, which had a richly ornamented handle.

Dipper's hand was shaking, when he reached out. It was the part he had been least looking forward to. Of course he knew that in order to perform blood magic he had to cut himself, but he could not help, but feel that this was somehow wrong.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and steeled his nerves. When he opened his eyes again he looked at Mabel and with one swift motion he had cut the palm of his right hand.

The blood soon dripped down onto the outer lines of the magic circle, immediately getting soaked up and tainting the lines ruby red. Since Dipper was too focused on the task ahead of him, he had not even flinched.

The next step was to cast the proper spell. Because Dipper was the new owner of the Ibis amulet, which helped him to read the godly language, he had easily learned the spell by heart.

Slowly he began to recite the old tongue. Although one minor error would be enough to lead to severe consequences, Dipper was calm and confident, reciting one part after the other, emptying his head of all other thought, closing his eyes.

The brunet slowly lost track of time and space and he was completely consumed by the magic that had started to gather around him, tickling on his skin, making his hairs stand up. He could not tell how long he was already speaking and he had all forgotten about Bill, about Mabel. The only thing that was important was the magic that flowed through him and that increased with each word that left his mouth.

When he had finally reached the last part, he was nearly shouting. His body was trembling, because the magic was pushing him from every direction, begging for release and Dipper was not sure if he could take it any longer. It was agonizing.

What Dipper also did fail to realize was the change in his surroundings. What had once been a beautiful summer day with a clear sky had turned into the opposite. Black clouds had started to gather and swirled above the circle on the ground, the wind was harshly whipping the trees and the forest had fallen silent in anticipation.

At last the final words of the spell left his lips and Dipper fell to his knees overwhelmed by the magic that was now channelling through him and into the runes on the ground. Dipper was panting heavily and when he felt the magic completely leave his body, he dared to open his eyes again.

Of course his eyes went straight to the spot, where Mabel was supposed to lie, but to Dippers shock, his twin was missing.

Before he could however react havoc broke loose around him.

First a lightning struck the runes in front of him several times, which was followed by a deafening thunder and the ground started to shake, while the wind was so heavy, it nearly pushed Dipper to the ground.

Holding his head while crouching on the floor he was fearing for his life, but for the moment he was at the mercy of whatever was happening.

Within seconds, the storm had died down and was replaced by another horrible sound, which filled Dipper not only with fear but with utter despair.

Bill had started laughing like a maniac and it wasn't his usual playful laugh, but his voice had the shrill echo in it that Dipper associated with a few of his worst nightmares.

The brunet did not dare to turn around, but he raised his head into the sky and his stomach fell.

Right above the clearing a rift to the Nightmare Realm had opened and was laughing into Dipper's face.

Of course Dipper could piece one and one together and somewhere in his heart there had always been a warning about the demons true intentions, but actually facing the betrayal of the demon he thought being in love with him, was much worse, much much worse.

The brunet could not tear his eyes from the rift and somehow a part of him hoped that he had fallen asleep and this was one of Bill's nightmares.

However when suddenly a hand was resting on Dipper's shoulder, it brought the young man right back to reality.

Hot tears were already gathering at the corners of his eyes, but he swallowed his bitterness down, replacing it by anger.

Dipper flinched away from the touch and with a speed, he usually wasn't capable of, he had stood up and was now turned and grabbed the demon by his shirt.

'Where is Mabel?' Dipper hissed and his eyes were throwing daggers at the former triangle.

'Ah Pinetree, please don't get angry. She's in no danger at all.' Bill assured, while he removed Dipper's hand with no effort from his shirt, casually stroking the wrinkles away, that Dipper's grip had left.

'You lied, you lied about everything!!' Dipper shouted, his hands balled to fists.

If the demon was taken aback by the sudden outrage of his former lover, he did not show it and only shrugged.

'Not really. Your contract does not allow a lie, but that does not mean that I can't....let's say, stretch the truth.' When Bill smiled his sharp teeth were showing and Dipper had to question his own sanity how he could ever fall in love with a demon like Bill Cipher.

'You are the worst!' Dipper spat and glared at him.

'Pinetree...,' the voice of the demon sounded a little offended and he reached out and embraced Dipper. However it was not a tender embrace, he was actually caging Dipper in, making it impossible for the brunet to move. Still Dipper struggled as best as he could against the contact, while Bill's mouth was hot against his ear when he spoke.

'I did not lie about liking you. I meant it when I offered you to be my prince, little Pinetree.'

'You are disgusting!!' Dipper yelled, with tears of frustration running down his cheeks.

Bill's grip however didn't loosen and he leaned further into the embrace, softly resting his forehead against Dipper's hair, inhaling the young man's scent.

'I thought you knew what you signed up for.'

'I thought I did, but this...you used me.'

When Bill laughed it was only light and to Dipper it sounded even a bit sad.

'Yes, I did. Just like you used me in order to achieve your own goals.'

There was not much Dipper could reply, because in a twisted sense, the demon was right.

'Where is Mabel?' Dipper asked full of remorse.

'She's in the Nightmare Realm. I can show you, if you'd like to.' Bill offered and finally released Dipper.

The brunet was torn, he wanted to desperately see his sister, but entering the Realm of Bill Cipher voluntarily might not be the best idea. Maybe it was a trick in order to forever trap him in there or even to kill him. Right now, he would not trust the demon further than he could throw him and that wasn't very far.

The demon seemed to sense the struggle from his human and reassured him, that he would be safe.

'Our contracts still apply. I'm not allowed to harm you in any way and I also wouldn't want to. In addition you are still my apprentice and that means,' Bill lightly touched the Cipher Wheel on Dipper's arm, which made it glow faintly, 'you are my equal and thus no creature of my realm is allowed to touch you.'

Considering all his options, Dipper had to admit that he had none and he nodded slowly, casting his eyes to the ground.

'Take me to Mabel.'

'Your wish is my command.'

Bill took Dipper's hand and both of them floated up into the air right at the rift that glimmered in multicoloured layers.

If the circumstances wouldn't have been this dire, Dipper might have enjoyed himself flying through the air, but right now, he was hardly able to pull himself together. The sting of betrayal was heavy on his heart, the possible loss of his sister and the certainty that it was all his fault, was too much to bear. Dipper wanted to curl up somewhere in a dark hole, cry his eyes out and never return to a world that was this cruel.

When they entered the rift Dipper immediately felt the change on gravity and it made his head spin.

'It might take a little while before you'll get used to the non-existent physical laws in the Nightmare Realm.' Bill turned his head and checked on Dipper, while they continued to fly.

For Dipper everything felt upside down and it made him nauseous, also the bright colours surrounding them gave him a bad headache. In addition he wasn't sure what exactly he was breathing, it didn't feel like air, still he wasn't suffocating. It was more like breathing was redundant altogether.

At a certain point Dipper just stopped to think about it and accepted the fact that logic did not apply to the Nightmare Realm.

After some time Dipper spotted a globe in the distance. It was not quite like the bubble Mabel had been trapped in during Weirdmageddon, but it was similar, the huge Shooting Star symbol was unmistakable.

When both men touched back down in front of what looked like some kind of translucent power field, Dipper could already see his twin lying in the centre on some kind of altar.

Immediately Dipper pulled his hand free from Bill and he started to run to his twin. Much to his surprise he could easily pass through the barrier and there was also no second Mabel-Land involved. When Dipper arrived where his sister was lying, he made sure to feel her pulse. It was weak, just like she was sleeping. Dipper could not help but start sobbing, overwhelmed with emotions. He was too preoccupied with himself that he did not notice the demon, that was standing next to him.

'She is in a kind of stasis, serving as a medium between both worlds. As long as she is here, the rift will not close. And as long as she is here, she will not die. Therefore my part of the deal is still fulfilled.'

'But for what price...' Dipper spoke through clenched teeth, his eyes still resting on the serene face of Mabel.

'First of all, you never asked for details about this spell and secondly, I need to prepare for Weirdmageddon 2.0.'

'What?!' Dipper turned around to the demon, his eyes wide with terror.

'No, you can't! The contract...,'

'Pfft,' Bill waved a hand, 'I'm a being of pure energy, I'll find a way around your little contract and then your world should better be prepared for some real fun.'

'No...' Dipper breathed and took Bill's hand on the edge of despair.

'Please,' he begged the demon with his eyes, although he was not sure what to beg for: Please don't destroy my world? Please think it over? Please be a better demon?

The reaction that followed from Bill was rather unexpected. His expression went soft and he caressed Dipper's cheek.

'You know that I have a soft spot for you, but whatever you say, it won't change my mind. I'm a demon after all.'

Tears started to run down Dipper's face, his last hope shattering into a million pieces and he let go of the demons hand.

'I don't want anything to do with your crazy Weirdmageddon. And if anything I'll make sure to stop you!'

Dipper's eyes were on fire and although his heart was breaking all over again, he made one step back and broke the contact that Bill's hand had had on his skin.

Hurt flickered over Bill's face for a second, before it was replaced by indifference. The demon shrugged and started floating again.

'If you change your mind, come looking for me in the fearamid.'

Without a second glance at Dipper Bill turned and was flying into the multicoloured sky and vanished from Dippers sight.

It was then, that Dipper allowed himself to give into an emotional breakdown. He fell to his knees and started crying his heart out.

The last weeks were replaying in his mind over and over. Dipper had made a deal with Bill Cipher. With Bill fucking Cipher! How on earth was it possible, that Dipper had never suspected the demon to play after his own wicked rules in this game. How did Dipper even fall in love with him?

All the memories of Bill kissing him, caressing him or just holding him in his arms left a bitter taste in his mouth. Although Bill told him, that he had not lied about this, Dipper could not possibly think that this was the proper way to treat someone that you love. Even for Bill, this was a new low.

Dipper had no idea for how long he had been curled up on the ground. There was no sun in the Nightmare Realm, for all Dipper could tell, there was not even a sky. Maybe time was also not important here. Slowly the brunet picked himself up from the ground, struck with the worst headaches of all time from dehydration.

Compared to the ache in his heart, this was hardly worth mentioning. It took Dipper a moment on shaky legs, before he felt steady enough to move.

First he turned back to Mabel, who was still fast asleep. Dipper had to find a way out of this situation. He had to stop Bill.

He had already beaten him several times before, so it wasn't an impossible task. Only that he had to work out a plan on his own this time. There was no Soos, no Wendy, no Stan or Ford to give him advise.

For starters, Dipper tried the first thing that came to his mind: getting Mabel out of the Nightmare Realm.

He already suspected his chances were slim, but he gave it a try. Carefully he lifted his sister up from the altar bridal style and carried her back to the barrier. When he tried to pass through it, of course he failed and knocked against it. The barrier had turned solid.

Dipper frowned. He placed Mabel on the ground and approached the barrier alone, passing through it, without further incident.

When he passed the barrier again for a second he was afraid that the barrier would not let him get back to Mabel, but to his relief it was no problem at all.

Dipper carried Mabel back to the altar and then he inspected the barrier, walking around it, trying to find it's source. With frustration he had to admit, that there was none. Most probably it was only fuelled my magic, or since it was the Nightmare Realm, it most likely did not apply to any rules he knew.

Dipper sunk back on the floor, ruffling his hair so hard, he tore a few strands out. There must be something he could do! But the more he thought about it, the more depressed he got. One option was trying to talk with Bill again, but Dipper hadn't the strength in him to face the demon just yet. Finding an ally for his cause in the Nightmare Realm also seemed like a poor choice, therefore Dipper's only other option was to return back to the Mystery Shack and maybe finding a solution in Ford's old notes about Bill.

When he made up his mind, he stood up and leaned over Mabel again. Softly he took her hand.

'I'll be back soon, I promise and I will find a way to get you out of here....Mabel, I'm so sorry. I was so stupid. Please, stay safe.'

He gave her a kiss on the forehead and turned. After he had passed the barrier he did not dare to glance back at his twin or his resolve would have faltered. He marched straight on, although he had no idea where the rift back to his world was.

When he arrived with Bill he had been a bit too preoccupied by his emotions to pay attention to any direction.

After some time Dipper realized that it was a futile attempt to make out any landmarks in the Nightmare Realm. This place was constantly changing, coughing up new impossibilities. If he could only fly like Bill, then he might be able to see the rift from afar or at least, he would be able to travel faster.

Suddenly it struck him, actually he was able to fly! Bill taught him the levitation spell, he only needed to concentrate. The brunet closed his eyes and took a deep breath, but before he could start, there was a loud thud, that made him jump and his eyes flew open.

In front of him sat a gigantic blop of...something? It seemed to have a million eyes and even more teeth and it was hard to tell where one eye started and a fang ended. Looking at it, made Dipper sick.

'Ho ho ho, tasty food!' The creature screeched in the godly language and thanks to the amulet Dipper was able to understand it.

'I'm no food! Get out of my way, you...thing!'

Although Dipper had no confidence at all that he could manage to sound intimidating, he still tried as best as he could. Bill had assured him, that he was safe in the Nightmare Realm due to the contract, Dipper could only pray, that this hadn't been a lie as well.

'No food? Ho ho ho, we'll see about that.'

The eyes and teeth started moving and although the creature had looked rather portly, it was able to move faster, than Dipper was able to react.

In the last second before the impact, Dipper managed to raise his arms in front of his head.

Suddenly the creature started screaming in agony and Dipper dared to open his eyes again. From the Cipher Wheel tattoo on his arms was a blue flame emanating and it had burned a good part of the creatures flesh, which was now howling in pain.

Since Dipper was not interested in a further conversation with this horrible creature he started running.

Only when he felt his lungs burning he dared to stop and when he had calmed down enough to form a thought, he said the levitation spell.

'TOBUNA ZU!'

At first he only hovered a few inches over the ground, but after Dipper willed his mind to cooperate he soon was flying through the multicoloured sphere above him.

From this height he was able to take a look around. In the far distance to his right he could perceive the outlines of the fearamid, which made him scowl. However to his left, there was a glimmer at the horizon, which was most likely the rift back to his reality.

As fast as Dipper dared to fly, before he would lose his concentration, he advanced into the chosen direction. If he was lucky he would not even encounter a second creature on his way back, if he was unlucky however, Bill was watching him the whole time and would stop him from leaving. Dipper chewed on his lip and nearly dropped back to the ground, because he had let himself get distracted from the levitation.

Keeping up the spell was a lot more tiring than Dipper would have expected and his exhaustion from all the emotional distress was a burden, that also did not improve his condition.

He made it to the rift without further interruptions and he held his breath in anticipation, when he flew through it, expecting to be stopped at any moment.

However nothing happened and Dipper soon found himself flying above the triangular clearing, where he could still see the supposed immortality circle glowing in faint red on the floor. It took all his remaining strength to levitate himself back to the ground and when his feet finally made contact with the soft grass, he broke the spell and toppled over to the ground blacking out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo we are slowly reaching the end of this whole story. I hope it is all making sense in a way? I tried to drop some hints in every chapter about Bill's true intentions, but I'm not sure if anyone noticed or if it was just me. I like Bill more on the evil but not too evil side, so keep your hopes up for the final chapter.   
> Thanks again for everyone who left a comment or kudo and who actually made it this far. Only one more chapter to go, I am kind of sad that this will be over soon ;__; my little baby grew up so fast.


	14. Forever Nightmares

He was surrounded by darkness. Usually this would be a reason for Dipper to freak out, but this time it calmed him. The darkness felt like a friend, who's presence he gladly accepted. There was no memory, no fear, only sweet nothingness. The brunet heard his steady breath and the rhythmic beating of his heart. It was the only thing of importance. When he suddenly felt a pull, he tried to resist it, because he knew that whatever wanted him to return it was nothing good. However it was too strong and the darkness was replaced by a blinding light, tugging at his eyelids, making them fly open.

The first thing, Dipper saw were some strands of green grass and the memory from everything before he had fallen unconscious was slowly creeping back into his head. With a grunt Dipper lifted himself up. He was still at the clearing and above him the rift to the Nightmare Realm was also still wide open.

With a start he sprung to his feet and glanced around. It seemed like he was alone at the clearing. There was no Bill and there were no further creatures that might have already accidentally fallen trough the rift. Dipper wondered how long it would take them, before they started to invade Gravity Falls. If he was lucky, Bill had not yet allowed them to leave the Nightmare Realm, which gave Dipper a slight advantage to act.

He didn't loose any more time and started sprinting through the woods, back to the Mystery Shack.

When he arrived the Shop had already closed for the day. It was a great relief for Dipper, because he had no idea how to explain the situation to Soos or Melody. Since Bill had altered everyone’s minds, it was impossible that anyone would believe his story.

Although Dipper had no idea what he was searching for, he went straight to the room, that had been Ford's altar for Bill, when he had still worshipped the demon like a god. Dipper wondered, while he rummaged through old scrolls and figurines, why no one had ever decided to get rid of this room, still it might come in handy at a time like this.

After what felt like forever Dipper had turned each and every item in the room, looked behind the scrolls, found several hidden lockers, but nothing was of any use.

Huffing he left the room and decided to continue his search down at the basement. On his way he made a detour to the kitchen and grabbed some food and something to drink. He had no appetite to begin with, but his last meal had been hours ago and his body was screaming for nourishment.

Chewing on a cereal bar, Dipper looked through the laboratory. Most of the dangerous things had been removed in order to turn it into a tourist safe attraction for the Shack, but some parts, that were hidden from the tourists, may be holding some clues.

Wandering a little aimlessly around, Dipper was suddenly back in the former portal room and his eyes fell on a chair standing in the middle and a rope that was loosely hanging from it.

Dipper's stomach fell, when he remembered that only a few weeks ago Ford had tied Mabel to this chair and had threatened to kill her with a gun, if Dipper didn't tell him where Bill was.

The brunet could not help but wonder, what might have happened if he had told Ford back then. Maybe they would have been better off now. His Grunkle Ford had been right all along, he realized bitterly.

He tore his eyes from the chair and stepped away, but only after a few steps he stumbled upon something on the ground.

Startled he crouched down and inspected the object and his eyes became large. It was Ford's gun! The gun he lost, when Dipper attacked him with a fire spell.

With shaking hands Dipper picked it up and his mind started to spin, when Ford's words repeated in his head.

' _He's human now, that means he is vulnerable and we can kill him._ '

Dipper didn't know, if he really had the heart to kill the dream demon. He supposed not, but right now it was the best thing he came up with, it was the only thing he came up with.

He tucked the gun in his belt and hid it under his shirt. The ride in the elevator back to the first floor took forever and Dipper's heart felt like it would soon collapse, because it was beating so hard against his ribcage. Also the gun at his side felt like it was burning right through his skin. If there was the possibility to just drop dead to the ground, Dipper would have gladly accepted it, instead of facing the agonizing way back right into the Nightmare Realm and to the fearamid.

Each step into the woods, gave Dipper the impression as if an invisible rope was around his neck and wanted him to return back to the Mystery Shack. Maybe if he just went somewhere far away, he would be spared by the new Weirdmageddon. Maybe he could also even forget about Bill, find a nice girl, settle down or so.

Dipper shook his head. He would never escape Bill and as long as Mabel was still trapped inside the Nightmare Realm he would not give up. He needed to be strong for his sister.

Back on the triangular clearing in the woods, Dipper made himself levitate again. This time it was already much easier for him to focus. Maybe it was because he was better rested than before or because he had some practice, he could not tell.

When he entered the Nightmare Realm he couldn't help but feel nauseous again. Dipper was sure that this dimension simply wasn't meant for any human being. Most of the things and creatures in here were freaking him out at first sight and although there might be some beauty hidden in here, Dipper was sure, that it didn't outweigh all the crazy stuff only a Bill Cipher was able to come up with.

If the Nightmare Realm was a glimpse into Bill's mind, Dipper should have known better than to ever trust the demon.

While Dipper flew through the “air” into the direction of the fearamid, he spotted a few other creatures in the distance. To his great relief none of them tried to approach him. Maybe it was because of the Cipher wheel on his arm or simply because they weren't interested enough, for Dipper it made no difference.

It only took Dipper a little longer until he reached his destination. The fearamid with the dark red-brown bricks and the floating top wasn't a very inviting sight to behold.

The nearer Dipper got, the more he wondered how to enter it. Last time, when Dipper and his friends had stormed the building with the reconstructed Mystery Shack, they had smashed the red stained glass window at the front and simply made a way with brute force.

Since Dipper lacked the strength to smash anything, he wondered if maybe Bill would send some kind of escort to show him inside. The more rational part of Dipper told him however, that Bill would have more fun making him search for the entrance for hours.

The brunet had to make a quick decision and he opted to land on the platform between the bottom and the penthouse.

Dipper remembered a balcony from when he had visited the Fearamid with Bill in one of their shared dreams, but it seemed it had been an addition subject to dreams only.

Of course there was no visible entry and Dipper was too exhausted from his flight in order to try searching. He was only inches away from passing out again.

He didn't like the idea of asking Bill for help, but it might be the fastest way to get inside.

'Bill, let me inside...please.' He added reluctantly and only a few seconds later a stone on the floor was shaking. It vanished altogether and under it was a staircase that led down into the fearamid.

Dipper took a deep breath, there was no way back for him from now on and he followed the stairs, wherever they would lead him.

It was no surprise for Dipper when he entered the throne room and found it void of any other Nightmare Realm inhabitants except for the king himself, who was sitting on a throne on the dais, his legs draped over the armrest, his eyes fixed on Dipper, while holding a purple Margarita in one hand.

The brunet stopped dead. Although he had dreaded the reunion with the dream demon, it was much worse in reality. Every muscle in his body started to ache, his chest was so tight, Dipper felt like suffocating and fresh tears were gathering in his eyes. Quickly he blinked them away and he continued to walk up to the dais, stopping a few feet away from Bill.

'Pinetree, did you miss me?' Bill's voice was like honey and Dipper swallowed hard, before he could reply.

'No,' he lied.

'Really?' Bill swung his legs back to the ground, making the drink disappear back into thin air with his eye glowing faint red. Dipper could see, that Bill was angry, but he wasn't sure why.

'So, kid, how can I help you?' Bill turned his gaze back to his polished nails, feigning indifference.

'Let Mabel go!' Dipper made one more step forwards, but was stopped dead by Bill's intense eye on him.

'No.'

'Bill! Please, just stop this.' The brunet was more than desperate, his eyes glazed with fresh tears and he was running a hand through his hair.

'Pinetree, which part of no, don't you understand? This is all I ever wanted to achieve and one human sacrifice his a fair price I might say.'

'But it's Mabel!' Dipper screamed at the demon, which made Bill flinch.

'I thought you liked her, too...I thought...I thought,...' Dipper wasn't able to finish his sentence, his voice taken by the sobs, that started to escape his throat.

'If you think that I will pity you, you are wrong.'

Silence fell between the two. Dipper was covering his face with his hands, trying to find his composure while Bill's expression was unreadable.

Dipper was running out of options. He had tried to talk reason into the demon, he had called upon his mercy to no avail. The brunet had feared this moment the most, when he had to make a decision. He never wanted to choose between Mabel or Bill, he loved them both with all his heart. He still had feelings for Bill, that he couldn't simply switch off. A very tiny part of Dipper still hoped, that there was a way Bill would change his mind and that they could live happily ever after. But sadly right now there was so much more at stake, that the tragedy of Dipper's feelings was irrelevant for the greater good of humanity and the fate of Dimension 46.

With one swift motion Dipper had pulled the gun from under his shirt and was pointing it directly at Bill with shaky hands.

This time even the demon looked a little shocked for a second, that Dipper would go this far, but he quickly recovered and leaned back in his throne, resting his head on his hand.

'Oh, Pinetree. I always admired your conviction. But I hardly doubt, that you have it in you, what it takes to actually kill a human being.'

He smiled cruelly at Dipper and the brunet immediately knew that the demon was right. In addition to Dipper being not able to shoot, Bill might also simply use his magic in order to shield himself.

Within a second, Dipper changed his plan and planted the gun at his own temple and pulled the trigger.

'NOOO!!'

With inhuman speed Bill had sprung forwards, placing himself between the gun and Dipper, resulting in getting the full blow of the bullet to his own head.

Everything took place way too fast for Dipper to react and he only realized what had happened when Bill's lifeless body was collapsing on him.

'Bill?' Dipper's voice was hoarse and his eyes large with shock and fear. Carefully he lifted the demon's head up, only to be greeted by blood that was running down Bill's face.

Quickly Dipper struggled free under the demon and with shaking hands he touched Bill's face. The wound was deep and when Dipper felt Bill's pulse he couldn't make out any. With horror Dipper realized that Bill was dead.

'No...., Bill! No!' Dippers hands clenched in the blood stained fabric of Bill's shirt. Hot tears were falling from Dipper's eyes and for a brief moment he considered to take the gun and shoot himself, because he would never forgive himself.

Before Dipper could do anything reckless a well known voice spoke next to him.

'Hey, kid.'

Dipper snapped back from the dead body on the floor and turned his head in utter disbelief.

'Bill?'

The dream demon was floating in his triangle form, a sad expression in his eye.

'Yep, it's me. Remember, being of pure energy? I can't die, but the human vessel trash on the floor can.' Bill gave a disgusted look to the dead body on the floor.

Dipper wasn't sure if he was feeling relief or if he should start to panic. For now he decided to simply hear the demon out.

'Yeah, I know I told you, that usually I won't die in my vessel. But who knew that you would come up with something THIS stupid. I sort of lost it and when the bullet hit me I was kicked out of the body.' Bill shrugged lamely and took Dipper's hand pulling him up from the ground and leading him away from the bloody mess.

Since Dipper was too stunned to complain, he just followed Bill's lead.

'Lucky that we already are in the Nightmare Realm, therefore I could immediately come back in my original form. At least the original form in this dimension.'

The brunet only half-heartedly listened to the demon and when a realization struck him, he stopped and looked into Bill's single eye.

'You saved me.' It was not a question, but a statement and it was making the demon blush. Bill turned away, scratching his back.

'You make it sound so special. Don't be smug about it.'

'Is our deal now off?' Dipper asked, his voice full off worry.

Bill scratched his non-existent chin.

'No, it's not off. Although you killed me, while the contract asks particularly for you taking care of me.' Bill joked, but Dipper didn't feel like laughing.

'Oh...,' Dipper's eyes went to the floor and he was torn between his emotions.

'Nothing of the things we made a deal about will reverse, but our connection is broken. I'm a free triangular demon and you are a free human. No apprentice anymore.'

Unconsciously Dipper led his fingers run over his tattoo. It didn't look any different from before, but Dipper could feel that it had returned to being a simple tattoo rather than a magic infused symbol.

'How...,' Dipper tried to find any words to form the question that was burning in his soul, 'how do we carry on after all this?'

It seemed that Bill also had no words for once, he simply floated with his eye fixed on the ground, avoiding Dipper at all costs.

'You know Pinetree, I fear that I like you more than it's healthy for me.'

The brunets hand gripped Bill's even harder, and Dipper forgot to breathe before the demon continued to speak.

'I know I told you, that emotions will only sometimes interfere with my human body, but that's not quite true. At least not when it comes to you.'

Bill's eye looked back up sheepishly and he made a connection with Dipper, who's expression was so full of pain, that it seemed like Bill's words were not able to reach him.

'Why then did you lie to me?' It wasn't like anything that Bill would say could erase the past events, but maybe Dipper could find some kind of solace in them, something he could hold on to, in order to not fully break apart.

Bill shrugged.

'It's just who I am, a demon.'

It was the truth, Dipper knew, but he had hoped to hear something different.

The silence that started to stretch between the two afterwards, felt nearly unbearable for Dipper. He wanted to say something, but he felt so very exhausted and empty. Finally he found the courage to speak up again, his voice thin and shaky.

'Please Bill...send me and Mabel back.'

Bill seemed to have expected this, since he did not even flinch.

'You know kid, I won't be able to follow you then. Without the rift I'm trapped in the Nightmare Realm just like the trillion years before.'

Dipper's eyes went distant, his hand, that was still entwined with Bill's was cold. The brunet could not help but feel like shit, for the next thing he was saying.

'If you really love me, then let me and Mabel go.'

In order to emphasize his point, he embraced the demon, who was rather taken aback.

'If you don't want me to hate you, this is the only way.'

Dipper pressed his body closer to the triangle, for he knew it might be the last time that he could. Fresh tears were running down his cheek and it took all of his remaining strength to not change his mind last minute. Leaving the demon behind, leaving the one he loved behind, was too much to bear. But the alternative would be a reign of terror he had to endure without his twin, without Mabel. Dipper had to save her, if he wanted to save his own sanity, he needed to choose his sister over his love.

Suddenly Bill's hand was softly caressing Dipper's back, returning the embrace.

'Deal...,' he breathed into Dipper's ear and the brunet could hardly believe it, immediately leaning back in order to check if he hadn't misheard.

'You do?'

'Yes, kid, but if you continue looking this dumb, I might change my mind.'

Dipper managed a weak laugh, swiping the tears from his eyes.

'Then...,' he started, but was interrupted by Bill, who held his finger against Dipper's lips.

'Don't. Just get going.'

With one move of the triangles hand, there appeared an opening in the wall. Bill grabbed Dipper's hand and both of them started to fly into the direction of the globe where Mabel was still peacefully sleeping.

When they landed Dipper immediately started to run to his sister and hugged her lovingly.

'Hey Mabel, I'm back. Everything is going to be alright. We are going home.' He assured his twin, although he wasn't entirely sure if she could even hear him.

Bill watched them from afar, his expression grim.

Carefully Dipper lifted Mabel up bridal-style, her head resting against his chest and he returned with her back to the demon.

Again it only took one gesture from Bill and the barrier vanished immediately, making it possible for Dipper to leave while holding his sister.

Although Bill could have simply teleported the three of them back to the rift, he preferred to walk the distance, or in his case to float.

Dipper also did not mind, well aware that this were the last few moments he and Bill were going to share.

'Bill?'

'Yes Pinetree?'

'I really enjoyed being your apprentice. I mean your teaching was sometimes a little questionable, but still it was fun.'

'No big deal.'

Dipper smiled at the demon, who surprisingly started to blush and turned his eye into a different direction.

'Also I...,' Dipper struggled a little with the words, 'I liked being together with you. At least during the time before you turned back into a crazy lunatic trying to overthrow my world.'

'I was a lunatic before, so I really don't see your point.'

Bill crossed his arms and added a little softer.

'I enjoyed the time, too.'

They continued their travel again in silence until they arrived at the rift.

Dipper stopped, not sure how to continue. This was it, this was goodbye. It seemed that Bill also had no intention of being the first one to speak up again, so both of them just stared through the rift at the world below.

'So,' both started in unison and immediately fell silent again.

However after some minutes, Dipper found the courage to speak up.

'So, this is good-bye, then...I guess.' He didn't dare to look at the demon, but only focused on Mabel, who was still fast asleep, her head resting against Dipper's chest.

'Seems so.' Bill replied curtly and again a heavy silence started to stretch between them. When it became unbearable for Dipper he looked up at Bill and the brunet was about to cry.

'Thank you Bill....for everything.'

The dream demon gave Dipper a weak smile and hovered closer, brushing away the tears from Dipper's cheeks with one hand.

'You shouldn't cry over someone like me. I'm not worth it.'

This made Dipper smile and he leaned into the demon's touch, closing his eyes. Dipper immediately missed the contact, when Bill removed his hand and floated around Dipper in order to hug him from behind.

'Promise you won't forget me Pinetree,' he whispered into the young man's ear, but before Dipper could reply, he felt a strong push against his back and with Mabel in his arms, he toppled over, falling directly through the open rift back into his dimension.

Dipper was too shocked to even scream, but he needed to react as fast as possible, otherwise he would crash into the ground and most likely not survive a free fall from this height.

'TOBUNA ZU!!' he shouted and held his twin as close to his body as he could and both of them started to float in the last second before they made contact with the ground.

Panting from exhaustion and shock, he slowly released the magic back to his surrounding and both of them touched down softly on the ground.

Immediately Dipper placed the unconscious Mabel on the soft grass, his arms already sore and aching from carrying her. When Dipper finally dared to return his gaze up into the sky, his heart fell. The rift had vanished and was replaced by a beautiful pinkish hue of the sunset of Gravity Falls.

For once, Dipper had no tears left anymore and his hand reached out for his chest. He felt like someone had torn his heart from him and now he was only an empty shell. Somehow one part of Dipper had hoped, that Bill would not let them go, but now that he was separated form the demon he wished nothing more than to return back to his side. The pain in his chest was starting to become unbearable, until suddenly a soft voice spoke next to him.

'Hey Dip Dop, I had the weirdest of all dreams.'

Dipper snapped back to reality the moment he heard his sister speak. He whirled around, greeted her with a wide smile and flung himself at her for a big hug.

'Mabel!!' He cried out and sobbed into her shoulder.

'I'm so glad that you are safe. I love you so much and I'm sorry what I did, about everything I did.'

'Wow, bro, wow, much drama. What's gotten into you?'

Dipper wasn't able to reply and he continued weeping into his sisters shoulder. Mabel, although unaware of the details, understood without words and simply held her brother and soothingly patted his hair.

After some time, Dipper finally drew back and tried to wipe the tears from his eyes. Mabel smiled at him.

'Awkward sibling hug?' She offered and opened her arms wide for him.

'Awkward sibling hug,' he croaked and both of them closed the distance again and patted each others backs a few times.

Dipper gave his sister a weak smile and together they returned through the woods back to the Mystery Shack holing hands.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is the end T_T and I'm already sorry for it, but don't despair, there is a short Epilogue! I wonder if you expected a different ending? Please tell me what you think of it. Is it making any sense or totally strange? Did you like reading the story or was it a waste of time in the end (which I hope not :O)?


	15. Epilogue

Mabel never asked Dipper what had happened on this one fateful day on the clearing in the Gravity Falls forest, also Mabel never mentioned his Ex-boyfriend Bill, although Dipper had soon found out that the memory of Bill had not been erased from anyones mind.

Since Dipper did not find the courage to confide in his twin, he had to deal with the full range of emotions himself.

Mabel soon had left Gravity Falls again in order to be with her boyfriend, she hadn't seen for month and since Dipper could not stand to stay at the Mystery Shacks where memories of the past were hitting him like knives, he soon left the small town behind, too.

Dipper did the only thing he was good at, and the only thing that helped him distract him from his feelings. He started to travel the world again in order to reveal new mysteries and also to learn new spells.

After his return from the Nightmare Realm, he had soon realized that there wasn't much that Bill had left behind. The only thing that Dipper constantly reminded him of the episode with the dream demon was the golden Ibis amulet he was still wearing around his neck.

It had become a habit for Dipper to lightly touch the amulet whenever he felt sad. He liked to think of it as some kind of connection he and Bill might still be having.

Of course Dipper knew that the farewell between him and Bill didn't have to be permanent. There was one very easy way to reach out for the dream demon, but Dipper was too afraid to dare try.

For Dipper it was crucial that he needed to sort out his own feelings before he would ever approach the demon again. He needed to know if after everything that had happened between him and Bill he could ever trust the demon again.

It wasn't a question if he still loved Bill, he did and there was no way, he would ever fall in love with anyone else like this.

There were just so many questions in Dipper's head, he had no answer for. Deep down in his heart he also knew, that he was afraid. There was a nagging fear that Bill wouldn't be interested in him anymore or that he hated him.

The brunet hardly could stand the thought and the worst possibility would be if he dared to call upon the demon and Bill would simply turn him down. Dipper knew that this would be worse, than being separated from the demon the way he was now.

On the other hand his heart reminded him, he would never find out, if he didn't take the chance.

It was during his stay in Japan, hunting for a rare fox spirit, when realization finally struck him. It was one of the typical Japanese humid and hot summer nights, which Dipper kept from falling asleep. He was staying at a temple in the mountains. Lucky for him the amulet did not only work for the godly language but for every other language, too.

Dipper was wandering through the beautiful garden that was illuminated by a full moon and it reminded him of the night, when Bill had invited him on a “date”. After some time he had spend admiring the serene atmosphere he sat down on stone bench near a small pond. Dipper lifted his arm and looked at the Cipher wheel tattoo on his arm. He reached out with his other hand and with one finger he drew along the lines until he had reached the triangle in the middle where he paused.

Bill had been right about the fact, that Dipper had used him. Without the demon, Mabel wouldn't be alive. Every time, Dipper had faced a problem he wasn't able to solve himself, he had relied upon the dream demon. Bill only saw his chance for freedom and took it. There was hardly anything Dipper could blame the demon for.

The brunet sighed and let both hand's fall into his lap, raising his gaze back into the sky. Truth be told, he had nothing to lose. He took out his smartphone and opened the one picture he held the most dear. In the picture Mabel was smiling, holding the camera, next to her was Bill, with a smug expression and in the back there was Dipper. The memory made Dipper smile and he finally found the confidence to face Bill.

In one swift motion, Dipper stood up and returned his phone back into his pocket. He went straight back into his room.

He rolled up the futon that had been laid out for him and he placed it back into the closet. Afterwards he took from his bag his beloved Diary No. 2 and opened the page he already studied a thousand times.

Of course, Dipper knew the spell by heart, but the Diary in his hands steeled his resolve.

It wasn't a difficult spell at all, but Dipper took his time and drew the lines with as much love as he could produce. He wanted to make sure that it would reach the demon and that Bill would answer.

After Dipper had placed and lit the eight candles at their designated places, he knelt down in front of the circle and placed a picture of himself with crossed out eyes at the centre.

The brunet took a deep breath and started to chant the words in order to summon Bill Cipher:

'Triangulum, entangulum. meteforis dominus ventium. meteforis venetisarium!

egassem sdrawkcab! egassem sdrawkcab! egassem sdrawkcab! egassem sdrawkcab! egassem sdrawkcab!!'

Before long, time slowed down and the colour seemed to drain from his surrounding. When a black triangle appeared in front of Dipper, the young man held his breath in anticipation.

Finally the black frame opened one single eye and afterwards the well known yellow triangle, with a top hat, a bow tie and a swirling black cane, sprung forth.

Dipper couldn't help but smile overwhelmed by happiness. Bill on the other hand seemed to have lost his composure for a second, when he realized who had actually summoned him. The demon coughed into his hand and was finally back to business as usual.

'Hy, my name is Bill Cipher and...I take it you summoned me?'

Dipper quickly stood up and felt the strong urge to hug the demon, but he stopped himself, since he still could not read the demons emotions.

'Bill...,' he whispered and the single eye of the demon softened immediately.

'Took you long enough to do so,' Bill teased and crossed his arms.

'I'm sorry,' Dipper scratched the back of his head awkwardly, 'I needed to...sort out a few things.'

'And?' The demon inquired and there was a little hope shining in his eye.

Dipper looked down at his feet, clearly he was struggling with his emotions, but he plucked up the courage, turned his eyes at Bill and spoke with as much conviction as he could muster.

'I want to offer you a deal!'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally made it to the end of the story!  
> It's open for your imagination what's going to happen next or maybe I'll write a second part ;) But please don't get your hopes up upon that. I have nothing planned of that sort right now.   
> I really hope you enjoyed reading my little story. It was the longest thing I have ever written...especially in English. I'm sorry for all the grammar, spelling and whatever mistakes.   
> Thanks again for all the comments and kudos! You guys helped me get to the end :)   
> So, always remember:  
> 'Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!'  
> And Happy Holidays :)


End file.
